The Triangle
by Lady Sephora
Summary: The ever shifting triangle in Sami's life, from EJLucasSami to BradyDiMeraWells.
1. Chapter 1

A week had passed since Sami learned EJ was a DiMera, an event that sent her running straight back to Lucas. Not gloating was impossible for him since he had never liked EJ. But it was what Sami needed. She needed Lucas' bad opinions of EJ to help her get over him. It didn't matter that EJ was a DiMera, she had fallen for him and walking away was nearly impossible.

EJ wasn't taking the break up any better than Sami. He had poured himself into a bottle of scotch and hadn't come out. He loved Sami, he wanted to be with her. He needed to find a way back into her life. The scotch wasn't the answer, but at least it numbed the pain. To make it worse, he could hear Lucas and Sami fighting, over him. He worried about it remembering what Sami had told him about their relationship. The two of them "couldn't be in a room without fighting or, well…" He knew what the "or, well" was and that was not what he wanted Sami to be doing, not with Lucas. As he heard them fight, he threw his glass against the wall, shattering it. He loved her, he had to get her back.

Lucas: I knew it, I knew the guy was no good.

Sami: He was good, he treated me right.

Lucas: Then you should have known something was up.

Sami: LUCAS!

Lucas: What, you know I'm right. He was using you. Trying to get you to help the DiMeras again, only this time they were coming in the back door, making you all comfortable before they lured you in.

Sami: Then why did he tell me? Why, Lucas, if he was using me, why did he tell me who he is?

Lucas: I don't know, maybe he didn't mean to. Maybe he thought once he'd gotten you into bed he was so perfect you wouldn't leave him.

Sami: Lucas, you're terrible.

Lucas: What, I don't know. I do know I was right though, he's no good.

Sami: Lucas, get out.

They hear the crash in EJ's apartment. Sami wants to rush over but Lucas stops her.

Lucas: Where you going?

Sami: To check on him.

Lucas: No you are!

Sami: What if he's hurt.

Lucas: So what.

Sami: Lucas, I can't just not go.

Lucas: Sure you can. He's fine, he probably just broke something.

Sami: That did not sound like something just breaking, that was a crash.

Lucas: He's just trying to get your attention.

Lucas screams towards EJ's apartment: It's wont work, buddy, she's not coming.

Inside his apartment EJ resists going after Lucas, not right now, he knows it wouldn't help anything. Instead he turns back to the bottle and pours himself another drink.

**Part 2**

As the scotch begins to take it's toll on EJ, he decides to try and talk to Sami. He heard Lucas leave, maybe he could get her to listen to him. He walks over and starts to pound on her door. She can tell from the sound of his voice, he's drunk.

EJ: Sami, please, let me in. We need to talk. I love you.

Sami: No, EJ, you're drunk, just leave me alone.

EJ: No, I love you, and I'm not drunk, I'm English, we don't get drunk, we get intoxicated and that's what I am, I'm intoxicated by you. Sami, SAMANTHA, please, let me in.

She opens the door with a look of heartbreak on her face. She had every intention of yelling at him before she opened the door, but now she can't. She's never seen him like this. The normally strong, dashing man she fell in love with was sad, and just as heartbroken as she was. But she couldn't help him.

Sami: EJ, please, just go back to your apartment. I'll help you if you need me to, but please.

EJ: Samantha, if I could just explain.

Sami: No, EJ, there's nothing to explain. Just go (she's nearly in tears and he can see he's not the only one hurting).

EJ: Alright, I won't push. I love you, just remember that.

She closes the door but hears him fall down in the hall. She rushes out to him and helps him up.

Sami: Come on, let's get you to your apartment.

She helps him back to his apartment and then to bed. She's done this to him. But this isn't the reaction she expected. "He's a DiMera," she thought. DiMeras don't get drunk and pine away. They get obsessive and rush to hurt people. Maybe he was different. She stops herself mid-thought. He's a DiMera, that's all she needs to know. She covers him up, turns out the light, takes the bottle and pours the rest down the drain. He'll thank me for that later.

**Part 3**

Lucas has come back to find Sami crying on the couch. He's ready to go across the hall and knock the life out of EJ but it's less about what EJ's done to Sami than it is what EJ did to Lucas. If EJ hadn't been around, Sami never would have called off the wedding to Austin and Lucas wouldn't have lost Carrie. He blames EJ for all the bad that's happened to him and while he cares about Sami, he's determined to hurt EJ.

Lucas: Damn it. What's he done now?

Sami: What, Lucas, no EJ didn't do anything.

Lucas: That's it, I'm going over there and

Sami: No, Lucas, he's drunk and passed out. Just leave him alone.

Lucas: Drunk. Figures.

Sami: Oh, Lucas, you are not one to talk about drinking so don't go there. Could you just go now and leave me alone.

Lucas: Yeah, fine.

Lucas goes back to his apartment. He wants to hurt EJ, just how to do it without hurting Sami?

Lucas begins talking to himself: No, she's hurt me. A bunch of times. It's her fault I lost Carrie, her and her lies. And when she's like this she's easily manipulated. She deserves to be hurt. She and EJ.

As Lucas begins to form his plan, Sami and EJ fall asleep dreaming of one another.

**Part 4**

It's morning. EJ's head is pounding. He finds the empty bottle and wonders what happened. He doesn't remember drinking the whole bottle. He remembers slowly that he had gone to Sami's and she helped get him home. She must have poured it out. He smiles, "she does care." His head is killing him. What was he thinking? This wasn't the way to get Sami back. Suddenly, the daily fighting had started across the hall. Sami and Lucas were at it again, only this time his head hurt too much to put up with it. He storms across the hall and pounds on her door.

EJ: Hey, you in there, keep it down, other people live here too.

Lucas opens the door: What's the matter, EJ, head hurting?

EJ: Well from what I hear you are an expert on hang overs, aren't you Lucas.

Both men start puffing up like peacocks.

Sami jumps in: EJ, we're sorry. We'll keep it down. Lucas, go back in.

Her eyes lock on EJ. She's remembering her dream from the night before. It was the memory of the first time they made love. But she couldn't allow herself to think about that or remember her feelings for EJ. She steps into the hall and closes over the door.

Sami: EJ, I'm sorry. We'll keep it down.

EJ: Samantha, you and Lucas, you aren't. I mean, I know it's not my place to ask, but are you?

Sami: No, I just need him right now.

EJ: I wish you needed me.

Sami: I need him to help me get over you.

Lucas walks back to the door, chest puffed: Hey, you heard her, she doesn't need you coming around. Go back to whatever DiMera rock you slithered out from under.

EJ looks to the ground, and then stands up straight, dwarfing Lucas. He calmly leans down and says: Lucas, for someone that worked for the DiMeras as my father's right hand man, you of all people should know, DiMeras don't slither from rocks, we rise like Phoenixes out of the ashes.

Lucas: Just, shut up EJ.

EJ: Ah, clever retort. Is that all you've got for me?

Lucas: Come on Sami, let's go.

Sami can't take her eyes off EJ. She's both scared and electrified. She knows she shouldn't but she can't help but want him. EJ acknowledges her stare, smiles, and returns to his apartment.

**Part 5**

Back in the apartment, Lucas starts yelling at Sami again.

Lucas: Damn it, Sami, how could you be with a DiMera?

Sami: Lucas, keep your voice down.

Lucas: No, no, I want him to hear us.

Sami: Why Lucas, so he come over here again and show you up?

Lucas: Show me up? What are you talking about?

Sami: Lucas, just leave.

Lucas: No, you need to listen to me. EJ's no good and you need to stay the hell away from him. He probably even help you blackmail Lexie.

Sami: Lucas, EJ had nothing to do with that. He was my friend, he helped.

Lucas: Helped himself to you.

Sami: Stop it, Lucas.

Lucas: Why? You can't tell me you still have feelings for him?

She just stares at him.

Lucas: Oh, fine, so you still love the DiMera. Just great Sami. How's your grandpa going to feel about that?

Sami: Lucas, leave my grandparents out of this.

Lucas: No. And what about your dad, have you told your dad or your mom?

Sami: No, there's nothing to tell.

Lucas: How about telling them that there's a DiMera in town. That would explain everything that's happened around here. I'll bet EJ switched the embryos. I bet it's his fault my brother found out his wife had a baby with another man. Oh, but that man's a Brady so you're probably happy. You probably helped EJ switch those embryos.

Sami screams at him: LUCAS, GET OUT.

EJ's about to enter the apartment, the door's been left open and he can't stand hearing Lucas berate Sami in such a way. Then he hears a crash inside. He swings the door open to see Lucas holding Sami by both arms and a broken vase against the wall by the front door.

EJ: Get your hands off of her.

He lunges at Lucas and decks him. The two start to brawl as Sami tries to break them up. Suddenly Lucas hits Sami instead of EJ and she falls back. Both men run for her.

Lucas: Sami!

EJ: Samantha, are you alright?

Sami: LUCAS, get out!

Lucas: What about EJ?

Sami: Lucas, get out now.

EJ: You heard the young lady. Out.

Lucas: No, not without you leaving too.

Lucas, go, I have to talk to EJ.

Lucas storms out. EJ is hopeful. She wants to talk to him.

EJ: Here's let me help you.

He pulls her up and then goes to get some ice. Their connection is strong, but Sami can't allow it.

**Part 6**

Back in his apartment Lucas is berating himself over how he treated Sami. If he's going to get back on her good side, yelling at her isn't going to help. But it might help her see who EJ is. No, he's there with her now. He starts to go back to her apartment but thinks better. He can't be stupid. Sami needs to pay for all she's done. He decides to call Kate instead but there's no answer. He sits down to think about his next move.

Back in Sami's apartment, she sits down with EJ. Lucas made wild accusations, could they be true?

Sami: EJ, something Lucas said……

EJ: About me, the embryos?

Sami: Yeah, did you have anything to do with that? With my sister finding out that Shawn was really Claire's father?

EJ: No, but I don't blame you for being suspicious. I haven't exactly given you good reason to trust me anymore. I'm sorry for that.

EJ: I'm sorry for a lot of things.

Sami: Like being a DiMera?

EJ: No, for how you found out I was a DiMera.

_Sami and EJ flash back to her finding out who he was. _

At the cop shop, Bo and John are talking.

John: Bo, is this fax right.

Bo: I don't know yet, I'm trying to get confirmation.

If this is true. You know he's been seeing Sami.

Bo: Yeah, but I can't tell her unless I know. Sami's not the type of person to be forgiving when you mess with her love life.

John: But if she's in danger.

Bo: That's why I need to be sure. If I'm wrong, she'll have forgive me. Hey, she doesn't exactly like you, how about you tell her.

John: I could, but she won't believe me. I will go with you when you tell her though.

Bo: Got it, yes.

John: It's true.

Bo: Yep. EJ Wells is a DiMera. Come on John, we need to go find Sami now and tell her.

Sami and EJ are at Chez Rouge for a night out when John and Bo come in looking for her. They find them on the dance floor and interrupt.

Sami: Uncle Bo, what are you doing?

Bo: Sami, we need to talk, outside, right now.

Sami: What did I do?

EJ: Detective Brady, we were dancing.

Bo: EJ, trust me, we need to talk to Sami out-side.

John: Samantha, you didn't do anything, just go outside with Bo.

Bo and John are glaring at EJ. EJ knows something is up. He gently pulls Sami to him and kisses her, for what he fears will be the last time.

EJ: You go, darling, I'll just stay here at talk to John.

Inside John glares at EJ, one eyebrow raised.

EJ: You know, don't you.

John: Yep DiMera!

EJ: I need to go.

John: Not so fast (John puts his hand on EJ's chest to stop him).

EJ: I can't let Detective Brady be the one to tell Samantha.

John: Too late, PAL!

Outside Sami is looking at the fax.

Sami: This can't be right. How can EJ be a DiMera? He loves me, Uncle Bo. How? I don't understand.

Sami, I'm sorry.

Just then EJ appears and Sami runs away.

_Back in the present:_

EJ: If only I'd been the one to tell you instead of your Uncle Bo and John. If only I'd been honest with you. I just didn't know how to go about telling you. You hate the DiMeras, all of them, and I couldn't stand the thought.

Sami: It doesn't matter now. It's over.

**Chapter 7**

EJ: Does it really have to be? Samantha, my feelings for you haven't changed. Can you really tell me yours have so quickly? Can you honestly tell me you're not in love with me?

Sami: EJ, it doesn't matter, you're a DiMera.

EJ: That doesn't, by default, make me a bad man.

Sami leaps from the couch. She needs to get out of his orbit. He pulls her in every time and she can't let him do that.

EJ: Samantha, please, listen to me. I'm not my father, or my grandfather. I promise, on my honor, I have never done anything to hurt you.

Sami: What about the notes?

EJ: I've told you, that wasn't me either. This is all Lucas filling your head with nonsense. I didn't switch the embryos, I didn't send you notes, and I didn't call you on your wedding day. No, I didn't want you to marry Austin, I've told you that, but I would never do anything to hurt you to get what I wanted. Why can't you see that? You trusted me once, why can't you do it now?

Because you lied to me.

No, Sami, I never lied to you.

You didn't tell me you were a DiMera.

Because I wasn't raised one. I told you, I never met my father. I didn't even know I was a DiMera until recently. When I found out this towns hatred for them, I didn't volunteer that I was on, no! But I never lied. I am EJ Wells.

Sami: It doesn't matter, it just can't happen. EJ, you need to leave. Please, go. Please.

EJ: Alright, for now.

He leans down and kisses her on the head, she doesn't pull away even though she knows she should. Why can't she just stop loving him? Why did he have to be a DiMera? As she begins to think, Lucas walks in.

Lucas: Hey, you okay?

Sami: Lucas, what are you doing here?

Lucas: I saw EJ leave, I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything and I wanted to apologize for earlier. Are you okay?

Sami: Yeah. EJ took care of me.

Lucas: EJ, I thought you were over him.

Sami: I'm fine, but after what happened he wanted to make sure I was okay. He does still care about me.

Lucas: Well, he better stop and he better back off. Hey, I thought, maybe we could go get something to eat, you need to get out of this place.

Sami: Okay, anywhere but the Pub or Chez Rouge. I'm not ready to see my family.

Lucas: Bonnie's?

Sami: Fine.

Lucas: Okay, you change and I'll pick you up in 15 minutes.

Sami: Fine.

Lucas leaves. Sami still misses EJ. She doesn't want to go anywhere that reminds her of him. Maybe Lucas can take her mind off him. Outside her apartment, Lucas has an evil look on his face. "Smart," he says to himself. He always knew how to get to Sami when she was like this. He'd have her right where he wanted her, soon.

**Part 8**

Lucas and Sami arrive at Bonnie's. It's not ideal, she's with Lucas and she'd rather be with EJ, but she's out and he's promised to get her mind off EJ.

Bonnie: Hey you two.

Lucas: Hi Bonnie. Table for two.

Bonnie: You betcha. Hey, Sami, you look a little down.

Sami: No, Bonnie, I'm fine.

Bonnie: Really, you're fine even after finding out that tall cold drink of water, EJ, is a DiMera.

Lucas: Bonnie, that's enough. Can we just have a table?

Bonnie: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

Sami: Does everyone in this town already know EJ's a DiMera?

Bonnie's the town gossip, just ignore her.

Sami: Fine. I'm going to go fix my make up.

As Sami heads to the ladies' room, she hears a familiar voice behind her.

Looks like we had the same idea.

Sami: EJ, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?

EJ: No, darling. I obviously had the same thought as you to go somewhere we hadn't been.

Sami: EJ, if Lucas sees you here, he'll go ballistic.

EJ: I know. However, I didn't know you and Lucas would be here. I just couldn't help myself when I saw you. I had to get closer.

She melts every time he talks to her with such love. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is he's a DiMera.

Sami: EJ, we came here to get away from the memories.

EJ: As did I. How could I have known you would be here? I'm not going about listening at your door.

Sami: I know you aren't. EJ, please, can you just leave?

EJ: Certainly, anything for you.

She looks at him with sad eyes. Once again, he leans down an kisses her head. He whispers.

EJ: Obviously fate thinks we should be together or we both wouldn't have ended up at the last place in Salem anyone wants to go.

She laughs.

Sami: EJ, stop. Please, just go.

EJ: Alright. (He leans in and kisses her again and leaves the restaurant.)

Back at the table, Lucas is suspicious.

Lucas: What took you so long.

Sami: I'm sorry, Lucas, I was just trying to get myself together. I can't believe everyone already knows.

Lucas: Oh, okay. You sure you're okay.

She knows she isn't. She loves EJ, misses him. His touch, his kisses, his unconditional love. Wait, unconditional, he's a DiMera, he has to want something. She snaps back out of the trance EJ put her in. She knows, he's a DiMera.

Outside the restaurant, EJ watches her. He's captivated. He'll find a way to win her back.

**Part 9**

Another week had past. EJ could see Sami getting closer to Lucas. He needed to put her off balance. If he just walked away, he'd never get her back. He decided to send her a dozen roses to see what she would do. If she kept them, it would be a good sign. If she went out of her way to return them, it would be a better sign. There was only one problem.

A knock at Sami's door.

Delivery man: Delivery.

Sami: What?

Delivery man: Delivery m'am.

Sami, seeing the roses: Oh, oh my god, thank you.

The one thing EJ hadn't counted on, Lucas had the same idea the same day. Sami had received 2 dozen roses. She brought them inside and read the cards. When she realized one was from EJ, she knew she had to lie to Lucas when he arrived a few minutes later.

Lucas: Hey, what's up with this?

Sami: You sent me roses.

Lucas: Yeah, just once. Who are the other ones from?

Sami: You. I guess they messed up. They both said they were from you.

Lucas: Oh, okay. You sure one isn't from EJ (Lucas was joking but Sami didn't get that, for a moment she panicked)

Sami: Why would you say that Lucas? I told you, they were both from you.

Lucas: Hey, calm down, I was just kidding.

Sami: Oh, sorry, it's just. It's been a week and EJ's left me alone. Let's just not talk about him.

Lucas: Fine, let's talk about dinner. I thought, maybe tonight, Chez Rouge.

Sami vehemently protested: No!

Lucas: Okay. What's so wrong with Chez Rouge.

Sami: Too much. It's who catered my engagement dinner, where, where,

Lucas: Where you and EJ used to go.

Sami: No, Lucas, where my Uncle Bo told me about EJ, okay. I can't help it, I don't want to go there anymore. I don't want to be reminded of that night.

Lucas: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't know. You've never really told me what happened that night.

Sami: It's none of your business. It's over, that's all you should care about.

A Lucas: right. I'm sorry. How about if I cook for us.

Sami: Lucas, that's sweet, I just, I, I'm just not in the mood tonight. Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely. I just don't feel like doing anything tonight.

Lucas: Alright, if you change your mind, I'll be over at my place.

Sami: Thanks.

Sami escorts him to the door then watches to make sure he goes to his place. Once he's inside she runs over to EJ's.

EJ: Samantha. What brings you here?

She pushes EJ inside.

Sami: Don't give me that! What are you doing sending me flowers? I thought we agreed we couldn't do this.

EJ: No, darling, you decided. I never agreed. Don't you understand, I still love you and I don't' want to stop fighting for you.

Sami: Well, you have to.

EJ: Why, because you are with Lucas? That was a bit hasty, wasn't it?

Sami: No, I'm not with Lucas. He just, he just, he's helping me.

EJ: Get over me.

Sami: Yeah.

EJ: How's that working out for you?

Sami: It's not. You know that. But I can't be with you.

EJ: Samantha, if you can't be with me it doesn't mean you have to be with Lucas. Don't you see who he is or are you so blinded by pain that you see what was and not what is.

Sami: EJ, that's not fair.

EJ: Really, well I'm sorry, but I don't trust him. He's up to something. I can't prove it, but I feel it.

Sami: EJ, you have to stop.

EJ: Not until I have you back.

She looks up and him and then runs back to her apartment. She can't be with him and it's slowly killing her inside.

EJ smiles. He's getting to her, slowly wearing her down. He'll get her back. Soon.

**Part 10**

Another week has passed. Every chance he's gotten EJ has managed to "bump" into Sami, but now, he's got the perfect plan to make sure he's around her as much as possible. He knocks on her door, Lucas answers.

Lucas: What do you want.

EJ: Actually, I need to talk to Samantha.

Lucas: Well, she doesn't want to talk to you.

EJ: Well, chap, why don't you let her tell me that?

Lucas: Because, I don't want to.

EJ: Is she home or not.

Lucas: No, I was just fixing her shower for her.

EJ: Ah, that explains why you have no shirt. I do recall you telling me that I shouldn't run around Samantha's apartment with no shirt, wouldn't want you to have a double standard now.

Lucas: EJ, what do you want.

EJ: As I said, I needed to speak to Samantha, but I'll wait.

EJ turns to go and almost trips over Sami who has just come out of the elevator.

EJ: Samantha, good, I need to speak to you and it seems Lucas is running around half naked in your apartment.

Sami: WHAT? What's he doing?

EJ: Apparently attempting to fix your shower head. Didn't look like he was doing a very good job at it.

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, I have to get in there.

EJ: Not right now. I need to talk to you for a moment.

Sami: EJ, you know we shouldn't.

EJ: This is business, darling, ARC business. My understanding from Austin is you are ARC Salem now.

Sami: I guess. But the only thing going on right now is the television station and I can't exactly work there with Kate in charge.

EJ: Ah, but you forget, I am also in charge and I need you there.

Sami: EJ, you know I can't.

EJ: Why? I thought you were getting over me. If you are then there shouldn't be a problem. You committed to this project and I want to see you there, first thing Monday morning.

Sami: But, EJ

EJ: No buts! You said you were over me. Prove it. Be at work, 8 am sharp, or I could give you a ride if necessary.

Sami: No, EJ. I'll be there.

Sami: Why did Austin make me in charge?

EJ: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Sami: No. Bye!

Lucas: What'd he want.

Sami: To remind me, Austin left me in charge of his portion of ARC Salem. It was supposed to be a reward. Some reward, your mother and EJ.

Lucas: Hey, don't worry about it. Come work at Titan with me instead.

Sami: No, Austin trusted me. I can do this. I'll just make sure EJ keeps me away from your mother, and filing rooms.

Lucas: Yeah, the last time you worked for my mother

Sami: Don't remind me.

Lucas: Hey, I fixed the shower, wanna try it out?

Sami: With you? No, Lucas I told you, I'm not ready for that.

Lucas: Alright, I'll wait.

He leans over and kisses her goodbye. She's confused again. She was just starting to get over EJ and now she'd be working with him. Heck, maybe a lonely file room wouldn't be a bad option.

**Part 11**

EJ's plan was to wear Sami down. Lucas's plan was to be in her face. Sami just wanted to get away from both of them right now. She was happy for Austin and Carrie, but couldn't help but wish things had just gone as planned. She didn't trust Lucas, he was still mad about Carrie. She couldn't trust EJ, he was a DiMera. Thought upon thought went through her head until she fell asleep and started to remember a perfect night spent with EJ before she found out who he was.

The Salem Inn had always been one of her favorite spots, but she'd never told him. How did he know that night he surprised her by taking her there? He showed up with a dozen red roses and her favorite chocolates looking as handsome as ever.

EJ: Ready?

Sami: Where are you taking me?

EJ: You'll see.

Sami: But you made me get all dressed up.

EJ: It's a special occasion.

Sami: Special? How?

EJ: You'll see. Now don't be bloody nosey.

She laughed, it was a small joke between the two of them, it reminded her of her non-wedding but that night it was okay.

About a block from their destination, EJ had tied a silk scarf around her eyes, it was amazingly beautiful but she couldn't see through it.

EJ: Now, be a good girl and that's yours when we get to our destination.

When they arrived, he walked her to their destination, a suite, for them, for the night. It was filled with candles and roses and Champaign was chilling. A bubble bath was already drawn and rose petals were in the water. When he removed the blindfold, she couldn't breath. The sight took her breath away.

Sami: Oh, EJ, it's perfect, but why?

EJ: Because, I want us to have a perfect evening.

Sami: EJ, every time I'm with you lately it's perfect.

EJ: Thank you, but this is special.

He lead her in, his hand on the small of her back. He took her to the table and raised the Champaign glass.

EJ: Samantha, you asked me once if I was falling for you and I never got a chance to answer, I hope this makes up for that. Samantha Gene Brady, I love you with all my heart and hope that you will accept me and love me the way I love you.

He pulled her tight into a kiss. A kiss that made her knees go weak. She did love him. Always.

**Part 12**

As they separate from the kiss, he leans down and whispers: food or fun?

Sami: Fun?

EJ: Look (she sees the gorgeous bubble bath and smiles).

Sami: Fun!

They'd only almost been together once. Now he'd told her he loved her and she was ready to be with him. The moment was magical, his warm gentle hands helping remove her dress, the candles flickering and the rose petals resting on the bubbles. He helped her into the tub like a gentleman then joined her. As they played and kissed, she couldn't help herself.

Sami: I love you too, EJ. Thank you for rescuing me.

EJ: I didn't rescue you, Samantha, I helped you find yourself. You're are beautiful and I am completely in love with you.

There was no more time for play, EJ stood, scooped her out of the tub, carried her to the bed, and made love to her for hours. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. He was strong, he made her feel safe, protected, and loved. No one had made her feel like this. She wanted to be with him forever.

As Sami lies dreaming of her perfect night, the door to her apartment is opening, she'd left it unlocked. She whispers as she's dreaming "EJ." The door opens further, it's EJ and he peeks in. Seeing Sami dream of him with a smile on her face puts a smile on his face. If she's dreaming about him, she can't forget about him. "Maybe, just maybe I do still have a chance," he says as he smiles and goes to head back to his apartment.

**Part 13**

Lucas: What the hell?

EJ: Lucas! Following me? Stalking Samantha?

Lucas: No, I saw you hanging out by her door, knew you couldn't be up to any good.

EJ: Actually, Lucas, I was shutting her door. Seems she fell asleep with it cracked open. She's dreaming, of me, so let's not wake her.

Lucas: Yeah, right, dreaming of you. Must be a nightmare.

EJ: You're certainly welcome to barge in there and wake her but she might not take too kindly to you disturbing her out of your own jealous rage.

Lucas: Jealous? Of you? No way! Sami's with me again. I've got nothing to be jealous of. You're yesterday's news.

EJ: Really, well, I'm glad you are so full of confidence. Did she take you up on your offer to work at Titan? Wait, no, I know that answer, she's working with me.

Lucas: Get the hell out of here.

EJ: Ah, Lucas, always such thought out and witty come backs.

Sami swings the door open to yell at both of them: What's going on out here?

Lucas: I saw this guy hanging out by your door.

Sami: EJ? What?

EJ: Your door was open, Samantha, I was merely closing it for you.

Sami: Oh, yeah, it was really hot and I had it opened. I must have fallen asleep and left it open.

EJ: Well, there you go. See, Lucas, I wasn't stalking.

Sami: No, Lucas, it's fine.

EJ: Alright then, I'll "get the hell out of here," wasn't that how you phrased it, Lucas? Samantha, I'll see you in the morning at work.

Sami watches him as he walks off, remembering her dream, that night. Working with him was going to be hard and that filing room was looking more and more inviting.

Lucas: Hey. (Lucas kisses her on the cheek, a show for EJ)

Sami: Lucas, I'm tired, what do you want?

Lucas: I brought ice cream. I thought we could have a little "dessert," (said with far more innuendo than Sami was comfortable with.)

Sami: Thanks, but I just want to go to bed. 'Night Lucas.

She closes her door and goes inside. Lucas is frustrated. It's taking more work than he thought to get back with Sami. He'll do it. Patience. He just needed patience, at least in his mind.

**Part 14**

Sami's first day at Mythic came too quickly. She wasn't ready. Was running late and didn't have anything organized. She was ready to be sent to the file room immediately, that's where Kate would want her and where she could stay away from EJ. She almost felt like ASKING to be sent to a file room so it wasn't Kate's idea. When she arrived, EJ was waiting in the lobby for her.

Sami, running in trying to collect herself without dropping anything: I know, EJ, I'm late.

EJ in a very cheery voice: Nonsense, partners can't be late. Late is for receptionists and file clerks.

Sami: But I thought I was just going to be like a receptionist or a file clerk.

EJ: Of course not, Austin left you in charge of his shares of this venture

Sami under her breath: As a dig at his mother.

EJ: I'm sorry, did you say something.

Sami: No, go on.

EJ: Alright, as I was saying, Austin left you in charge of his shares making you a partner. Partners have offices, not cubicles or dark rooms in a basement somewhere. Come, this way.

He lead her down a hall to a large open area with three connected offices.

EJ: Mine is the one in the middle, yours is on my right as I am counting on you being my right hand, well, gal.

Sami: EJ I didn't know we would be working so closely.

EJ: Well, Samantha, that's how a good company runs, partners working closely side by side making strategic decisions together.

Sami: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Lucas offered me a job at Titan, maybe I should take that.

Kate: Titan is a going nowhere company. Mythic Communications, however, is going straight to the top. (extending her hand to Sami in a very business like manner) Sami, so nice to have you here with us.

Sami, at first to herself, then acknowledging her: Kate? being nice? Hell must have frozen over. Thanks for having me, but I would have thought YOU wanted me in the basement filing room.

Kate: Sami, Sami, Sami, absolutely not. I want you right up here (she then mumbles under her breath) where I can keep an eye on you and keep you away from my sons.

EJ: Okay. No more talk of basements or filing, we've got work to do, Samantha, let me show you around.

Then, suddenly, it happened, right before Sami's very eyes, EJ leaned over and kissed Kate on the cheek.

EJ: You and I, we'll chat after I get Samantha settled.

Kate (in a voice that made Sami's stomach turn): Alllright!

As Kate walks off, Sami walks into her new office trying to process what had just happened. EJ follows her.

**Part 15**

She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. EJ and Kate? Was he over her already and moving on with KATE? It was too much for Sami to even think about. She had to keep her back to EJ, she couldn't show him she was jealous. Problem was, he knew she would be and could see by the fact that she wouldn't look at him as proof it was working. He knew nothing was or ever would go on between he and Kate, but if flirting drove Sami a little crazy, it was worth the possible backlash from Kate. Sami was all he wanted. Not Kate or any other woman in town, just Sami. When she bristled at his touch, he knew it might be working.

EJ: As you can see, I've taken the liberty of having the office decorated. If you don't like anything, go ahead and start over.

Sami: No, EJ, it's beautiful.

In all her life Sami had never had an office let alone one with a large mahogany desk and a big chair. This definitely wasn't the file room.

EJ: Here, take this (he hands her a remote control).

Sami: What's this for.

EJ: I'll show you. (he starts to point to buttons carefully leaning just over her shoulder) This, is for the curtains, this is for…………

Was he talking? Sami couldn't hear, she could only feel his breath and the heat from his body.

EJ whispers: Samantha, are you listening to me?

Sami: Oh, um, yeah. Curtains, stereo, I'll figure it out. (she snatches it from him) just give it to me. EJ, let me get settled. I'm sure you and _Kate_ have a lot to TALK about.

He could hear it in her voice. She was jealous. He couldn't have been happier.

EJ: One last thing, that door (he points) leads to my office. That door will never be locked. It's just for your use. When I need you, you just use that door.

All she could think was: Is there another one on the other side for Kate?

Sami: Okay, thanks.

EJ: Now, if you need anything, I'm right through that door.

He exits. She didn't get a kiss on the cheek. She didn't even get a handshake. Kate shook her hand but EJ didn't. Almost lost in thought, she didn't hear the knock at her door. It was the receptionist with a large bouquet of flowers.

Receptionist: For you, Miss Brady.

Sami: Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?

Receptionist: Kelly.

Sami: Thanks, Kelly.

She pulled out the card and hoped they were from EJ. No such luck.

_Sami _

_Good luck on your first day. _

_Austin_

Austin. He was happy with Carrie, happy for her that she was with EJ when he left. She didn't know how much he knew by now. What Sami was unaware of was EJ had sent the flowers using Austin's name. He knew Austin was the one person Sami wouldn't be able to call and thank. He wanted her off balance and it was working.

**Part 16**

It was lunch time, it had taken forever to get here. She was hoping EJ might ask her to lunch, but no such luck. EJ popped his head into her office.

EJ: Samantha, lunch time. Go get something nice for lunch and charge it to the company. Kate and I are heading out, too. See you in an hour.

From her office she could see him flirting with Kate, touching her, leaning close. It was killing her, and that was exactly what EJ wanted. When EJ and Kate got off the elevator, EJ excused himself.

EJ: Alright, I'm off. See you after lunch.

Kate almost pouting: EJ, I thought you meant we were going to lunch.

EJ: Oh, sorry, Kate. Didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. See you in a bit.

He wanted Sami jealous without any ties to Kate. He knew it was working and he was starting to enjoy it. Upstairs Sami was seething. She was alone in the office, or thought she was, cursing into the air. "FINE, if he wants HER, then FINE, I'll just ARGH, why her? Damn it!" She knocks a cup off the desk and the crash brings EJ running. He stops when he realizes she isn't hurt. Then strolls in.

EJ: Problem?

Sami: EJ, no. I, uh oh, I broke a cup. I thought you were at lunch.

EJ: Forgot my briefcase. I have a meeting after lunch. Are you sure everything's okay? I thought I heard yelling.

Sami: No, me, no. I was having trouble with the remote and the stereo and TV came on at the same time.

EJ: Well, seems I need to show you again how it works. (looking around on the desk) Where is it. I thought you just had it.

Sami: I threw it over there. I think it's on the couch.

Couch? She thought. Why had he put a couch in her office? Was he really trying to bait her? Did Kate have a couch? Had they used the couch.

EJ: Found it. Alright, lets go through this again.

EJ puts the remote in her hand and began teasing her: This is the stereo, see "stereo", this, TV, see "TV."

Sami playfully slaps him: Alright, I get it. Leave me alone.

EJ: Are you sure?

As they lock eyes, she can barely resist him but fights it.

Sami: Yeah. I'm going to go get lunch.

One last look and she hastily leaves. EJ can't help but laugh. A happy laugh. There's no worries. He knows he'll have her again. He misses her. But he can wait.

**Part 17**

The office dance between Sami and EJ had been going on for a month. She couldn't escape his orbit. She was still drawn and he was still flirting with Kate. Was it more, she worried about it everyday, and it didn't help that Lucas was pressuring her. She'd just arrived home and tossed her keys on the desk when she noticed dinner was set for her. Lucas appeared from the Will's room holding a rose.

Lucas: Hey.

Sami: Lucas. What's all this?

Lucas: Dinner. I thought since you'd been working so hard you could use a nice dinner.

Sami: Thanks, but I'm not really hungry.

Today had been particularly hard. EJ had practically thrown Kate down on the conference room table and started doing it right in front of her, or at least that's what her mind saw as she watched them flirt.

Lucas: Oh, come on, I know you're hungry. Come on, just a little bite.

Sami: Lucas! Stop.

He started tickling her just as EJ exited the elevator. He could hear them. He stood in the hall listening. He was a little concerned. Maybe he'd pushed Sami too far today.

Sami: Lucas! Stop!

Lucas: No, you know you want it. Come on, just a little. You want it, I know you do.

It was too much for EJ. He had to go and stop listening. He entered his apartment and slammed the door.

Sami: Lucas, I told you. I'm not hungry.

Lucas: Sure you are. Come on. I bet you didn't eat lunch today either.

Sami: No, did you make this?

Lucas: No, your grandma did. I just picked it up and set the table.

Sami: Well, if you went to _that_ much trouble.

Lucas: Hey, it was a lot of work. I had to walk all the way from the car to the pub.

They laughed. She was going to let herself have a good time, forget the day. He was doing all he could to ware her down. He hadn't forgotten her part in Carrie leaving him. And from what his mom was telling him, EJ wasn't a threat anymore. He could get her to fall in love again and then dump her like Carrie dumped him.

As the night rolled Sami and Lucas got close, not as close as Lucas wanted or as EJ was imagining over in his apartment, but close enough. Sami put a stop to it before it could go too far.

Sami: Lucas, I can't. Not yet. Is that okay?

Lucas: Yeah, I understand. I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow.

As he kissed her good-bye, EJ came out dressed to go for a run. He saw Sami, he blouse unbuttoned. Lucas turned and gave him an evil smirk. EJ acknowledged both Lucas and Sami and walked away.

Outside he began to run, a run to clear his head. What had happened? Did they? Were they? He didn't want to think about it. He'd made it all the way to the pier. When he got there, he thought he saw Kate, meeting with someone, but he didn't recognize the man. From his vantage point he could see Kate paying the man. He thought better than to approach her, this would be a secret better kept until he could find out more.

The run had helped until he passed Sami's door again. He could smell her. That scent drew her back into his memory. It was time to act.

**Part 18**

Sami arrived at work late the next day. Kelly wasn't at her desk. There was an odd feeling in the office, she'd never been alone. Why was she alone, she was late. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, no one was on and she hadn't called the car. It was too strange. She ran to her office and locked the door. Where was Kate? EJ? Kelly? She was beginning to panic. The door from EJ's office swung open. She screamed, then ran to him. He gladly holds her tight, protectively.

EJ: Samantha, what's wrong?

Sami: I don't know. I got here and there was no one around and then the elevator opened by I hadn't called it back.

EJ: Ssh, you're trembling.

Sami: EJ, I just didn't know. I thought, maybe.

EJ: The stalker?

Sami: We never did find out who it was. Lucas thought it was you but I told him you and I were together too many times when the notes arrived.

EJ: Alright. Just calm down. (He moved her to the couch and sat her down.) There is security everywhere here, nothing is ever going to happen to you when you are in this building. Samantha, I promised you once I would never let anyone hurt you. I still mean that.

Sami: Really. I just thought, since, well, since everything changed. I mean, you and Kate and all.

EJ: Samantha, look at me.

She complies and he pulls her into him. He kisses her like it's the first time all over again. A beautiful, long, slow, loving kiss. As he pulls back he tells her: there is no Kate and I. Samantha, I've never given up on you and now I'm too late. I saw you and Lucas. I made you a promise before, I have no intention of going back on that promise.

She leans back into him and they begin kissing again. The elevator dings again, they stop and look, a shadowy figure gets on the elevator as EJ rushes to catch him.

EJ: Damn it! Samantha, I'm sorry. I couldn't catch whoever it was.

Sami: EJ, who was that?

EJ: I don't know, but I'm calling security, there's no way anyone should have gotten in here. Samantha, I don't want you here alone again. Do you understand me?

Sami nods: Yes.

EJ: And I'm taking you home. You're taking the day off and I'm increasing the security in this building. Tomorrow have Lucas bring you. Do not come here alone.

He didn't like it. How did someone get in? He was paying enough to keep Sami safe from the stalker, and he'd gotten in. She was scared. Lucas? Why not EJ? She realized she hadn't cleared things up for him.

Sami: EJ, about Lucas.

He was so upset that something had almost happened to her, he wasn't listening. She wondered if she should tell him.

EJ: Bloody hell. I'm sorry, Samantha, what about Lucas?

Sami: EJ, nothing's really going on with Lucas. What you saw, it was nothing. I mean, I told you I wasn't ready to be with him. That hasn't changed.

EJ: But you are together again?

Sami: I don't know. How can I be with him if I still love you.

He walks over to the couch, reaches his hand out for her and helps her up and straight into his arms. The fear was arousing. Now she knew why there was a couch in her office. In their throws of passion, Kate arrives, but doesn't interrupt. She's furious. EJ was using her to get that tramp back. It was time to step up her plan. She slips back into the stairwell and makes a call. "Its time."

**Part 19**

Sami and EJ didn't hear Kate come in, they never knew she'd been there. They were too happy just being with each other. As they lay on the couch afterwards, they start to talk about some serious matters.

Sami, laughing just a bit: So this is why there's a couch in my office.

EJ: And in mine, but not Kate's.

Sami: I never noticed.

EJ: Hopefully she hasn't either.

Sami: EJ, I don't know how much this changes things. I mean, the reason we broke up, that hasn't changed.

He gets up and pulls his pants on. She's still laying on the couch covered by a blanket.

EJ: Samantha, why is it I can't prove to you I'm not like the rest of the DiMeras? I wasn't raised by them, I'm nothing like them.

Sami: But my family won't see it like that. And then there's Will and Lucas, Will thought Lucas and I were getting back together. Oh, and then there's KATE (the word came through dripping with venom).

EJ: There's nothing between Kate and I.

Sami: Really? So what's been going on around the office? Why has she been telling Lucas you two were (using finger quotes) "an item"? Why? If there wasn't something going on?

EJ: Samantha, I'm not going to lie to you. I have been flirting with Kate, to make you jealous, but it's gone no further.

Sami: What? To make me jealous.

EJ: Yes, it was silly, really, I thought if you were jealous of Kate, I'd, well, it was a bad idea. I'm sorry if the flirtation caused you any more pain than I'd already caused by not telling you I was a DiMera when I saw how much they'd hurt your family in the past. I've already apologized for the way you found out.

I know EJ. I just don't know about all this. You SWEAR you and Kate.

EJ: Never even kissed, darling. Not exactly something you could say about you and Lucas.

Sami: But, EJ.

EJ: No, I'm not blaming you or holding it against you. It was my fault actually. I should have fought harder for you. Last night I thought I'd lost you forever.

Sami: Last night?

EJ: I heard you and Lucas, I thought… and then I saw you with your blouse.

Sami: No, EJ. We weren't, I mean, nothing…(stopping mid-sentence she screams) I DON'T KNOW. I'm so confused right now. Can you turn around so I can get dressed.

EJ: Darling, I've just seen you completely naked and you want me to turn around? You can be the modest one sometimes.

He laughs, but complies. When she's dressed he walks over to her and holds her again.

EJ: I'll protect you, you know that.

Sami: Do you promise.

EJ: On my life.

The fear was back. The moments of bliss had caused her to forget what had happened, but as she stood there in EJ's arms, she was really scared. It wasn't just about the stalker either. She believed EJ wasn't like the rest of the DiMeras, but what about Lucas? And Will? She didn't need Will running away again.

Sami: EJ, I don't know what I'm going to do.

EJ: I know, we'll figure it out, together. I love you.

She didn't reply. She just held him tighter.

EJ: Come on, we need to get you home.

Sami: No, I'd rather stay here. I feel safe with you.

**Part 20**

At the end of the day, EJ took Sami to dinner and then home.

EJ: Will you be alright tonight, here, alone or is Lucas?

Sami: No, it's just me. Will is at Lucas' and I'm here alone tonight.

EJ: Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

Sami: No, you're across the hall and Lucas is down the hall, I'll be fine.

EJ: Fine, but I'm checking the apartment before I leave and I want you to make sure all these are locked when I leave. Let no one in after I go.

Sami: I won't.

EJ: Not even Lucas. Maybe a night away from him will clear your head of him.

He finishes checking all the windows and closets.

Sami: He has been kind of in my face lately. But I think that was just because he lost Carrie.

EJ: Well, for some reason I just don't trust him. He moved in awful fast after what happened to us, and him for that matter.

Sami: He hates you, that's for sure.

EJ: Well, nothing I can do about that. Good night, darling. Samantha, don't forget this afternoon and what I said (he leaned closer) I love you.

He kisses her good bye. As he exits Sami's apartment Lucas is right there.

Lucas: What the hell are you doing in there?

EJ: Samantha and I had a business meeting, I was bringing her home and making sure she was safely tucked in.

Lucas: What? Get the hell away from her.

EJ: Lucas, you are aware that Samantha and I are partners.

Lucas: You know, I thought you were seeing my mom or something. You don't need to be hanging around Sami.

EJ: I do believe who Samantha hangs around with is her choice, not yours. Goodnight Lucas.

Lucas pounds on Sami's door.

Lucas: Sami, let me in.

Sami: Lucas, not tonight. I just want to go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning.

The men left Sami alone for the night. EJ had a security guard downstairs watching the apartment, he felt she was safe, and Lucas was always hovering somewhere. He turned in for the night satisfied with how well the day had gone.

**Part 21**

EJ was halfway through getting ready for work when he heard pounding on his door.

EJ, get the hell out here. (when EJ opens the door Lucas shoves him with both hands upon EJ's chest pushing EJ off balance.) What'd you do with her?

EJ: Lucas, what are you talking about.

Lucas: Sami, she's not in her apartment.

EJ: She's not here. What makes you think I did something with her.

Lucas: She's missing. The lock on her door, it's broken.

EJ: What, I had security watching the building last night. No one reported anything to me.

Lucas: I'm telling you, she gone.

EJ: Well, you don't think I had anything to do with it?

Lucas: You're the one with the psycho father that hates everyone in Salem.

EJ: And you're the one with the psycho mother that hates Samantha.

Lucas: My mother doesn't kidnap and kill people.

EJ: You mother has tried to hurt Samantha on numerous occasions.

Kate: Did I hear my name?

EJ: Kate. What are you doing here?

Kate: I came to see my son and my grandson. I didn't think I'd be treated to seeing so much of you.

EJ turns and grabs a shirt.

Kate: Awe, you didn't have to do that.

Lucas: Mom, not now.

Kate: Why, what's wrong?

EJ: It's Samantha.

Kate rolls her eyes: What's wrong with Sami this time?

EJ: She's missing.

Kate: Sami's missing? Are you sure?

EJ had pushed passed both Lucas and Kate to go to Sami's apartment. Lucas was right, the lock was broken. He'd checked the entire apartment, had security around the building, how did anything happen to her?

EJ: Lucas, call the police, use my phone.

EJ picked up his cell and called his security. He was angry.

EJ: What happened here last night?

A voice on the other end of the phone: Mr. Wells, you called, you said you were spending the night in the young lady's apartment and our services were no longer required.

EJ: I called? What the bloody hell are you talking about?

Voice: Mr. Wells, he sounded like you, he had the pass code.

EJ: He had the pass code? No one knows that code but me.

Voice: Mr. Wells, we never would have left if you hadn't verified it was you. We even called your cell phone back as you instructed.

He slams the phone shut and looks at the recent call list. No calls from the security force. What was happening? Where was Sami? EJ couldn't think straight.

EJ: Lucas, did you call the police?

Lucas: Yeah, her dad and Bo are coming right over.

Kate: I still think you boys are over reacting, it's just Sami.

EJ: Kate, shut the bloody hell up. Lucas, deal with your mother.

Lucas: Mom, go see Will but don't tell him what's happened to Sami.

Kate: Alright. I'll take him to breakfast.

The grin on Kate's face was evil. And happy!

**Part 22**

Sami begins to wake up. She's tied to a chair in a cold, dark room. She can't remember what happened but wonders why EJ and Lucas didn't hear her screams the night before. She thought she remembered screaming, but no one came. She was alone. When she realized she was tied to the chair, she began to scream for help. No one would hear her. She'd been left far outside Salem by her captor. After what felt like hours, she gave up. She was dizzy from the yelling and her throat hurt. She started wondering who could have done this. The room she was in was dark, no windows, she didn't know if it was day or night. Did EJ do this? Stefano? Tony? It reminded her of her death row cells and she began to cry. One last scream, "EJ, help me" and she fell back unconscious.

Back at Sami's apartment Roman, Bo, and John have arrived and are trying to find out what happened.

Roman: well, from looking around, it appears she struggled. Are you sure no one heard her scream.

EJ: I didn't and I barely slept. I was worried about her last night. I haven't asked Lucas if he heard anything.

Roman: Worried?

EJ: Yes, Samantha thought she saw someone in the Mythic building yesterday so I added security there and here.

Bo: Let's you and me step out here pal, I'm not buying this.

Bo: You know, I haven't told Roman you're a DiMera yet, so I'm the one that has to ask, EJ did you or your pop have something to do with this?

EJ, both panicked and angry: Detective Brady, why would I post security to protect Samantha if I was going to hurt her? I don't need to break into her apartment and kidnap her for her to be with me.

Bo: Really, that's not what I heard.

EJ: Sorry, we didn't issue a press release about our relationship. Sufficed to say, we got back together recently but she didn't want to tell her family right away. That would include you, no doubt, Detective Brady.

Bo: So there's no one other than the two of you that know about this "reconciliation."

EJ: No, Detective, there is not. It only happened recently and circumstances have made it necessary to keep it between the two of us.

Bo: Circumstances?

EJ: Her family, our business, Lucas. She wanted to tell him about us but wanted to wait until the right time.

Lucas barges in after hearing what EJ told Bo.

Lucas: What the hell? Bo, don't listen to him. He and Sami weren't back together.

Bo: Lucas, I got this.

Lucas: No, he can't go around saying things like he and Sami were back together just to get out of hurting her, kidnapping her.

EJ: Lucas, I can assure you, I'm not making anything up. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm not sorry it's the truth.

Lucas lunges at him and gets a decent punch in. EJ swings back and knocks Lucas to the ground. Bo and John break them up.

Roman: Knock it off. My daughter is missing and I'm not going to referee a fight between two men who claim to love her. This is not the time. Do you hear me?

EJ: Certainly, Commander.

Roman: Now, EJ, let say I believe you. What proof do you have you posted security.

EJ: My head of security is on his way, he'll tell you that he received a call supposedly from me.

Roman: Ah ha.

EJ: Commander, my security records all calls coming and going to or from me. He's bringing that tape so we can hear exactly what happened and an approximate time.

John: You know, you're awfully cool for someone who's loved one is missing.

EJ: John, I can assure you that I'm trained at appearing cool under pressure. It's part of motor car racing. Now is not the time to be uncontrolled in our emotions. We need to find Samantha.

Lucas: Oh, like we don't already know your psycho DiMera father didn't have anything to do with this.

Roman: DiMera? What the hell?

**Part 23**

Roman, anger in his eyes: You're a DiMera?

EJ: Well, technically, yes. But I wasn't raised one, it's only by blood, my father's side.

Roman turning to Bo: And you didn't feel the need to tell me this?

Bo: Roman, it's not like that. When we found out, we told Sami and that's when they broke up. She asked me to let her tell you when she was ready. Against my better judgment, I agreed.

Roman: And now look what's happened. (turning to EJ): Sami's gone.

Lucas throws in the obligatory: Yeah!

Roman, annoyed: Lucas, go back to your place and wait for me. I'll call you if I need you.

EJ: Commander, I can assure you, I didn't have anything to do with this and I highly doubt my father could have, he's still in prison last I checked.

Roman: John.

John: On it.

John exits and makes a phone call.

Roman: So, EJ Wells, if that's your real name, where's my daughter?

EJ: Commander, my name is EJ Wells. How can I convince you I didn't harm Samantha? We'd just gotten back together, why would I harm her?

Roman: Well, maybe someone in your family didn't want you two together and they did this.

John re-enters.

Roman: Well?

John: He's still there, locked in the loony bin, he's apparently gone further off the deep end than when we took him there.

EJ: I told you. Now, instead of hurling false accusations at me, don't you think we should start looking for Samantha.

Just then EJ's head of security arrives with the tape of the phone call he received. As they all listen, they hear the voice is choppy, as if it were pieced together from conversations.

Security Guard (SG): Wells Security.

Voice: Call off the security I'll be staying with Ms. Brady tonight.

SG: Certainly, Mr. Wells, I just need the security code you asked us to require when giving us orders on the phone.

Voice: The pass code is Juliet.

SG: Yes, sir, I'll call them off right away.

END OF CALL.

EJ: Commander, you can't possibly believe that I did that. A mechanically altered string of words that I've spoken on more than one occasion strung together.

Bo: Roman, we can have it analyzed, but it sounds like EJ's right. Someone put that together on a computer.

John: Yeah, I hate to say it but I agree. Question is, how'd they get the security code?

EJ: Obviously Samantha had seen an intruder yesterday. I only set that security code yesterday before we left and locked up the building.

Roman: Alright, get someone to EJ's office and sweep the place.

EJ turning to his security chief: Go meet the police down there, unless you've been told to release your team from there too.

SG: No sir, that building's still secure. Not even Ms. Roberts has been allowed in and she's pretty mad that you won't let her in.

Roman: Good, keep it that way until we get there. EJ, why did you lock down Mythic?

EJ: I didn't want anyone getting in there. As I said, we had an intruder I believe that intruder was Samantha's stalker. I wanted to make sure she was protected.

Roman: Stalker, as in the person with the notes?

EJ: Yes.

Roman: Last I heard she hadn't gotten any notes lately. Was my daughter lying to me again?

EJ: Not that I'm aware of. She hadn't confided in me as much recently but I got the impression yesterday that she was surprised that someone was still after her. However, that might be a better question for Lucas.

EJ's phone rings. He doesn't recognize the caller ID. He stares at the phone almost afraid to answer.

**Part 23**

Roman: Answer it.

EJ: EJ Wells.

Voice on the phone: Calling the police, bad move, now the girl pays.

EJ: Wait.

It's too late, the line's gone dead.

Roman: What they say?

EJ: It was that mechanical voice, they said calling the police was a bad move that Samantha would pay for.

John: She's the commander's daughter, of course you called the police.

Bo: Maybe the guy doesn't know who he has.

Kate's outside the apartment, listen, and putting her cell phone in her purse when Lucas catches her.

Lucas, startling her: What are you doing back?

Kate: I wanted to see if Sami had come back yet.

Lucas: No, mom, she hasn't. Roman believes she's been kidnapped.

Roman: She has. EJ just got a call. Kate, you need to leave, this is officially a crime scene.

Kate: Alright, but not without EJ. Business, you know.

EJ: Kate, I've got no time for you. Until Samantha's found, I'll have no time for you.

Kate: Well, I can't get into the office without your permission.

Roman: I've closed that office for the investigation into Sami's disappearance. You'll have to find some place else to work.

Lucas: Mom, come on, I'll walk you out.

Kate: Alright. Bye, Roman, EJ.

Outside Kate plays innocent.

Kate: Lucas, do you really think someone kidnapped Sami or did you do this without telling me?

Lucas: No, you knew what my plan was. This is too much for even me. I mean, yeah, I wanted Sami hurt, but not like this. You didn't?

Kate: Lucas, why would I do something like this? I trusted your plan.

Lucas: Okay. I'm going back upstairs before they wonder. I'll call you.

Kate: Alright.

Kate grins to herself and walks away, nothing like answering a question with a question.

**Part 23**

Sami woke up again, confused as to her surroundings, she's still groggy. Something wasn't right. She looked down, he hands, she was tied up. It was coming back to her but she was still lightheaded. The room she was in had a funny odor, could that be what was making her feel this way. Who had done this to her and why? And why couldn't she stay awake? Her head drooped again and she was asleep. This time EJ was there with her, at least in her dreams……

It was the morning after their first night together. She woke up in his arms safe from the world. He was always there to protect her. She loved him and he loved her. No strings, no ties, no blackmail, no manipulating. He just loved her. For the first time in her life, someone loved her for who she was, not who they wanted her to be. EJ had ordered breakfast in bed for them but breakfast wasn't what was on her mind. She wanted him, wanted to be with him.

All of the sudden a voice woke her from her dream: Hello Sami! How are you liking your little room? I tried to make it as uncomfortable as I could.

Sami: KATE? What? What did you do?

Kate: I got impatient.

Sami: What?

Kate: I was going to let Lucas take care of you, but after I saw you with EJ, I needed to handle things myself.

Sami was disoriented. Was she dreaming? Was Kate really the one who did this to her? She couldn't stay awake and passed out again.

Kate: Damn it. I want her awake.

Henchman: Ms. Roberts, I'm having problems controlling the gas.

Kate: Well, figure it and get back to me. Let her wonder for a while.

Back at EJ's office, Roman's men find the bug Kate was unable to get to to remove.

Roman: Well, this proves you're innocent, EJ. Now we have to figure out who would have motive to do this to Samantha.

EJ: Commander, I'm going to have my private security help you on this.

Roman: No, you are not. You let the police handle this.

EJ: Commander, I told you what the mechanized voice said, I shouldn't have called you in the first place.

Roman: Well, you didn't call the police, you called her father and I'm going to find out what happened to her. EJ, do you have any clues from before?

No, Commander, I don't. After Will came back and Samantha stopped receiving the notes, we must have been lulled into a false sense of security.

Roman: EJ, are you sure your family didn't do this.

I wish I were. My father's in prison, my grandfather is dead, Lexie would be all that's left. She does hate Samantha, but I don't think she'd do this to her.

Roman: No, as much as Lexie hates Sami, I can't see her kidnapping her.

EJ: Commander, you need to find her.

Roman: EJ, I know. Do what you can, but don't tell me if it's anything illegal or uses your DiMera connections. If you think of anything, call me. And don't tell anyone what we found here.

EJ: Certainly!

As Roman leaves, he runs into Kate.

Kate: Roman.

Roman: Kate.

Kate: Roman, wait, is there anything new on Sami?

Roman: No, we didn't find anything here that would help.

Oh, I'm sorry. If you need anything, feel free to call me.

Roman, dismissiveness in his voice: Thanks, Kate.

She grins. She doesn't like hurting Roman, but he did hurt her by divorcing her. Experiencing a little pain wouldn't kill him, and he'd be better off without Sami, just like Lucas, Austin, AND EJ. Her plan was going wonderfully and no one suspected a thing.

**Part 24**

It'd been two days. EJ was beside himself, there'd been no word from the kidnapper, no leads. Lucas comes to his door, drunk.

Pounding and yelling: EJ, EJ! Answer EJ.

EJ: Lucas, are you intoxicated?

Lucas: Yeah. I think this is my fault.

EJ: Samantha's disappearance?

Lucas: Yeah.

EJ: What do you mean by that? Her stalker did this.

Lucas is slurring his words: I don't think so. I think my mom did this.

Kate: I did what?

EJ: Kate, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you until Samantha was found.

Kate: Well I came because there's some papers you need to sign but it looks like a good thing I came. Lucas, you're drunk.

Lucas: Just a little, but I don't need your help. You did this to Sami. I know you did. You're evil and you hate Sami.

Kate: Lucas, what are you talking about? I don't hate Sami, we've mad peace.

Lucas: NO! You! You did this. I know you did.

Kate: EJ, Lucas is rambling. I'm going to take him to his apartment and get him sobered up. I'll come back for those papers.

EJ: No need. I'll review them later and have them sent to the office. Next time, send them by courier.

EJ slams his door. He was annoyed but concerned. Was Lucas right? Did Kate have something to do with Sami's disappearance?

Lucas: Mom, why did you do this to Sami?

Kate: Lucas, I told you, I had nothing to do with Sami's disappearance.

Lucas: I don't believe you. I think you did this because, because, maybe because you, you didn't like her with EJ. He said they got back together and that would make you mad.

Kate: Lucas, please, stop with the accusations, someone might believe you and I can't have that.

Lucas: Why, because you did it?

Kate: No, Lucas, because I'm starting a new business and I can't have my name connected to a kidnapping.

Lucas: So you don't care about Sami, just yourself.

Lucas passes out. Kate could strangle him for accusing her. He knew nothing, but was so close to figuring things out. She needed to do damage control. She makes a phone call and then goes to EJ's. She knocks on his door, but inside he refuses to answer. Kate's the one person he's not about to talk to. As she's knocking, EJ receives an instant message.

**Part 25**

EJ opens the door and gets angry at Kate. He wants to get to the message.

EJ: Kate, I told you more than once, I'm not interested in seeing you until Samantha is found.

EJ, I'm sorry, I was just checking on the papers.

EJ: I have no time for this. You need to leave now.

He slams the door. She smiles. She'd accomplished what she set out to do. EJ had received the message as she was knocking. Hopefully it would throw him off her scent. No one chooses Sami over her without paying. No one chooses Sami, PERIOD!

EJ went to the computer. The message included a picture of Sami, tied to the chair. Frustrated EJ, with both hands, threw all the contents of his desk on the floor with a loud crash.

Kate smiled and walked away. Everything was going as planned.

John: John Black.

EJ: John, it's EJ Wells, can you get to my apartment without being seen?

John: Yeah, why?

EJ: I got a message from the kidnappers. I don't want to involve Commander or Detective Brady. But, I thought, with your ISA training and possibly your links to my family, you could help.

John: You understand what you're asking me.

EJ: Yes. Can you do it?

John: Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.

The minutes passed like hours as EJ stared at the picture of Sami tied to the chair. He knew calling John was the only answer. He just had to hope it didn't get Sami killed. Finally, John appeared from EJ's bedroom.

John: What do you have?

This (EJ turned the computer screen toward John so he too could see the picture).

John: Oh, geez, Samantha (John is sickened by seeing the site of the girl he once thought of as his own, his stepdaughter, tied to a chair, unconscious).

EJ: What are we going to do?

John: Did you do what I told you to?

EJ: Yes, they had nothing to do with this.

John: You're sure.

EJ: My connection swore to me my father had not ordered this done this to Samantha. When we got together, they were ordered that she was protected.

John: So who else? Do you have enemies that would do this?

EJ: None that I can think of. John, could it be someone that wants to hurt Marlena?

John: Nah, the only person that wanted to hurt Marlena is dead and he would have gone after her directly. EJ, I have to ask you, do know if Stefano is really dead or not.

EJ: No. I've never met even him. It was this Bart fellow that told me who I was and about my father. From there I was contacted by others in the DiMera organization. I still haven't even met my father.

John: Alright. Let's see if I can trace the message.

EJ had no choice other than to trust John. He wasn't the police and he knew more than anyone about the DiMeras and the dark side of people who would do something like this.

**Part 26**

Sami woke to the screaming sound of Kate's voice. The smell wasn't there. She could think, just a little.

Sami! Sami, damn it, wake up.

Kate?

Yes, Sami, Kate.

Kate, why are you doing this?

Because you conniving little bitch, you hurt my sons. You hurt them, you took Carrie from Lucas, because of you Will ran away, and because of you Austin was kept from Carrie. I tried killing you before but you wouldn't die. Now I'll just have to watch it happen slowly.

Kate, you can't do this. EJ will find me.

EJ. EJ. He's suffering too. He's going to watch you die, slowly.

Kate. You can't do this.

Of course I can, Sami. I've already done it. You're here and soon you'll starve to death and EJ will see live video of it as it happens. And when it does, you won't be able to hurt my sons again and as for EJ, I'll be there to for him.

Sami screams: KATE DON'T DO THIS.

No, Sami, I'll do this. I'm tired of you hurting my sons and trying to be part of my family. I'm done with you.

Sami, the fear in her voice: Kate, please. I won't tell anyone you did this, just let me go.

No, Sami, NEVER.

The sound in Kate's voice was scarier than anything she'd ever heard. She'd hurt Sami, but not like this. She tried to kill her before but failed. Could she really do it this time? Sami was scared. Suddenly the smell was back in the room and she passed out.

Back at EJ's apartment John was trying to track the message.

EJ: John, I know what my grandfather did and I appreciate you helping me like this.

John: It's not about you, it's about Samantha. Obviously this whack job thinks you'll be hurt the most by her being gone. Maybe it's someone who has something against the DiMeras.

EJ: I hadn't thought of that.

John: You know, EJ, I have one last question. Did you come here to target the Bradys?

EJ: No. Absolutely not.

John: Then why Samantha?

EJ: John, love isn't practical or logical, it's emotional. It's the one emotion we have no control over. I fell in love with a beautiful, fascinating woman. I had no control over that.

John looked at EJ and knew he was telling him the truth.

John: Alright. Let's find Sami.

**Part 27**

As John clicks away at the computer tracing the message, he gets frustrated. EJ is pacing, worried.

John: Damn it.

EJ: What?

John: It looks like this message came from the Java Café.

EJ: What does that mean?

John: It means someone sent it from there to throw us off.

Just then, another message came. It was a video this time. There was no audio, just a video of Sami screaming, looking scared. John and EJ watched in horror. They could see the fear in her face.

EJ: Oh my god. John, where's this coming from?

John: Give me a sec. Just, a sec. I can't tell, they've got it bouncing all over.

EJ: So whoever it is has some computer experience.

John: Well, some, but not enough to get past me. EJ, I will find Sami, I promise.

EJ: Have the police questioned Lexie?

John: Lexie? No, not that I'm aware. I know she hates Sami, but I don't think she would do this.

Suddenly another pounding on the door. It's Lucas. He's still drunk and getting worse.

EJ: Lucas. Still intoxicated I see.

Lucas: I could be. Hey, what's John doing here. I thought you said that creep that has Sami said no police.

EJ: John isn't the police, technically he's my uncle.

Lucas: Your uncle. John's not a DiMera. You're a DiMera. This happened to Sami because of you.

John: Lucas, man, maybe you should come in and have some coffee.

Lucas: No, John. I don't want coffee. Hey, when did you become a DiMera?

John: Lucas, is there something we can do for you?

Lucas: No, I just thought my mom would be here.

EJ: No, I sent her away. As I told her, she's not welcome here at this moment.

Lucas: You did this to Sami and I should have protected her from you.

Just then Lucas falls over. John and EJ pick him up and EJ takes him back to his apartment.

EJ: Do you think he'll remember seeing you?

John: Nah, I doubt he'll even remember coming over here. He needs help. Last time he got like this he almost killed Will and himself.

EJ: I can't look. Is the video feed still there?

John: Yeah. She looks scared. I've got it downloading to a CD. I'll take it to my place, see if I can analyze what she's saying. EJ, we'll find her. I promise you. I'll call you in a couple hours.

John left the same way he came in, EJ hoped no one saw him and that he could convince Lucas he was never there. He went back to the computer, watching in horror the site of Sami tied to a chair, scared, scream, likely for him.

**Part 28**

While Lucas was drinking himself to death as a way to handle what had happened, EJ needed to run. He could clear his head and try and figure out how to find Sami. As he ran, he ended up at the pier again. He remembered the night he came with Sami and entered the Tango contest with her. She was a lovely dancer, a natural. He would take her dancing when she was found, in Europe. He would get her away from Salem and take her some place safe. He just needed to find her first. He turned to run back home and ran into Kate.

Kate, smiling her evil smile: EJ.

EJ: Kate.

Kate: Are you following me?

EJ: Of course not, I needed to clear my head.

Kate: Why, is there news about Sami?

EJ: No, nothing. But rather than drink myself into a stupor like your son, I thought I'd take a run to clear my head. This place holds special memories for Samantha and myself.

Kate: Really. Clandestine meeting?

EJ: No, Kate, that's your style, not Samantha's. It was the Tango contest. The contest we won. I really have to run now.

Without a good bye, off he ran leaving Kate seething over the comment. He needed to get away and get to John. He remembered seeing Kate at the pier before with that strange man. Kate had been around too much, pushing to see how EJ was reacting to Sami being gone. Could she really have done something to Sami? Was she really as hateful and vindictive as Sami had tried to tell him? And why was she on the pier tonight? He needed to call John.

EJ: John, EJ here.

John: What's up.

EJ: I have a thought that I know neither of us wants to think about it, but I think Kate might be involved with Samantha's disappearance.

John: I think I might agree with you. I just finished watching the tape of Sami.

EJ: What did you find?

John: I can see Sami screaming Kate's name, and yours.

EJ: You don't believe I had anything

John, interrupting: No, EJ, I think she was screaming for you to help her. At one point I think she was looking into the camera but I can't be 100 sure. She may know it's there.

EJ: What do we do next?

John: Let me keep working on it. Is the video still coming in?

EJ: I don't know. I went for a run and found Kate on the pier, that's what lead me to believe she may have something to do with it. A couple nights before Sami disappeared I saw her on the pier with a shady looking fellow.

John: Alright, get home and call me if that video is still there.

EJ: I'll do that.

He was angry at himself for his comments to Kate. He tried to convince himself that it might lead him to a clue about whether she had Sami or not if he'd made her angry enough. He got home and the video was still streaming.

Back at the room, Sami was waking up again, to Kate's voice.

Kate: You hurt my son, now he's hurting himself because of you.

Sami: No, you did this to him by kidnapping me. Kate, just let me go, I won't tell anyone.

Kate: NO! With you gone I can help Lucas and have EJ to myself.

Sami: EJ will never be with you. He loves me, even if I'm gone, he's not going to be with you. He knows you were his family's paid whore, he's not going to be with you. He's not like the other DiMeras.

Kate: DiMera?

She cut the mike and turned to the man she'd paid to kidnap Sami: Did you know EJ was a DiMera?

Man: No, maybe the girl is lying.

Kate: I have to find out. Keep torturing her. Turn up the heat, that should sweat off the pounds and cause her to die sooner.

Kate was worried. If EJ was a DiMera, she might have crossed the line. She needed to get Lucas sobered up and see what she could find out. If EJ was a DiMera and she did this to someone he loves……she couldn't think about it. Sami had to be lying.

**Part 29**

EJ downloaded the video. There was fear and this time anger in Sami's face. He could see her say his name. John was there. He put a fatherly hand on EJ's shoulder.

John: We'll find her. If Kate's involved, she'll pay.

EJ: According to Samantha, Kate's gotten away with almost killing her more than once.

John: Yeah, but this time she's crossed a DiMera. EJ, does Kate know you're a DiMera?

EJ: Not unless Lucas told her. She hasn't mentioned it to me and it's not something I go around advertising.

John: Alright. We need to do two things. Let Kate know you're a DiMera and don't act like you suspect her. If she thinks you are on to her

EJ: I know. What I don't understand is why would she do this to Lucas? I mean, Samantha thought she and Lucas might have a chance after we'd broken up.

John: Kate's always done anything possible to protect Lucas and Austin from Samantha but this is over the top even for Kate. Is there anything else.

EJ: Possibly. When Samantha broke up with me, thanks to you and Detective Brady, I began flirting with Kate to make Samantha jealous, but it never went beyond flirting.

John: EJ (he pauses)

EJ: No, John, it's not your fault, really, I should have told her myself. It just doesn't seem that important since I wasn't raised a DiMera. (EJ holds up his hand) Wait! That's Kate.

They could hear Kate knocking on Lucas' door. EJ opened his own.

EJ: Kate, I believe Lucas is passed out at this time. He staggered over here earlier and I put him to bed.

Kate: Well, after what you said at the pier I was concerned about him.

His cell phone rings. It's John setting up Kate.

EJ: Kate I need to take this.

He steps inside but leaves the door open knowing it will be too much for Kate not to listen.

EJ: I don't care. Use every DiMera resource you have to find her. (a long pause) I am the DiMera in charge, you do as I say. My father is locked away and my grandfather is no where to be found. You take your orders from me. FIND HER.

With that, he shuts his door. Kate's overheard everything and is now very, very scared. EJ and John grin to one another.

**Part 30**

John: Do you think it worked?

There's a slamming door in the hall.

EJ: That was the stairwell.

John: It's John Black. Kate Roberts just left the building, follow her and call me if she meets anyone.

Kate goes to the pier and meets the man she's paid. She never noticed the person tailing her. John's man calls he and EJ and tells them where they can find Kate. At the pier:

Kate's Man: What's up Ms. Roberts.

Kate: We've got problems. EJ is a DiMera and he's got the entire DiMera organization looking for Sami.

Man: That's it lady, you aren't paying me enough for this.

He takes off leaving Kate alone on the pier.

Kate: Wait! Where is she?

The one thing Kate never wanted to know was where he put her. Now what was she to do? She couldn't go to EJ or Lucas and tell them. She could go to John, play innocent. Just then, John and EJ showed up behind her.

John: Where is who, Kate?

Kate, trying to play it cool: What, John? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.

John: Don't play dumb, Kate. It doesn't suit you.

John's man comes running back to him: We couldn't catch him.

John: Damn. Alright Kate, no more games, where's Sami?

Kate: John, EJ, I assure you, I don't know where Sami is.

EJ: Kate, we know you had that man kidnap Samantha. Where are you holding her.

Kate: Really, EJ. I would never do something like that to Sami. I don't hate her that much.

John: Kate, we know you're lying.

Kate: John, I swear, I have no idea where Sami is.

EJ: Kate, you listen to me. With all my power as a DiMera I will reign the wrath of God down on you if you don't tell my where Samantha is right now.

Kate: EJ, I don't know, I really don't.

John: Kate, do you really expect us to believe that?

Kate: John, do you think, knowing the powers of the DiMeras, I want to cross one? I don't know where he took her.

EJ: Kate, what are you saying?

Kate: EJ, John, I'm saying I never wanted to know. I told him just to take her some place and connect me through a video feed.

EJ: Damn it. Kate! What the hell were you thinking? Were you planning on killing her?

Kate: No, John, no.

John: EJ, call Roman and Bo. Get them down here to take Kate after she tells us where she monitored this "video feed."

EJ: Kate, I swear you to, you've crossed the wrong person. You thought my grandfather was scary, you don't know what I'm like when you hurt someone I love. There will be no place safe enough for you to hide, not even jail.

Kate: John.

John: Hey, don't hide behind me. I'm on my nephew's side. And you seem to forget, Sami is my wife's daughter and a girl I raised as my own. I should just let EJ have you now instead of turning you into Roman and Bo.

Kate: Oh, God.

**Part 31**

EJ: There is no higher power out there that can save you from me, Kate. Tell me now, where were you "monitoring" Samantha from? Then pray we find her alive.

Kate: Roman! Help!

Roman: Kate, you can't seriously be asking me for help after what you did to my daughter. Where is she?

Kate: I swear, Roman, I don't know. I only watched her from a room (she pauses and breathes deep before continuing) at Mythic.

EJ: At Mythic! (EJ grabs Kate around the neck as Roman and Bo pull him off)

Roman: EJ, don't. You need to control yourself and let me handle Kate, you go find Sami. John, go with him.

EJ: I swear to you, Kate, with all the DiMera in me you will pay for this and if Samantha is harmed in any way, I will kill you.

Bo: EJ. Enough, do not incriminate yourself anymore. If something happens to Kate, you don't want to be the first one they go after.

John: Alright, EJ, EJ, lets go to Mythic. Where, Kate? Which room were you monitoring her from?

Kate: Hera.

EJ: Nice choice, Kate. I guess you thought you could destroy lives just like she did, too bad you don't remember your Greek mythology well enough. When Zeus was angry at Hera, he shackled her to Mt. Olympus. We can only hope so much is in store for you either at the hands of the police, or ME.

Roman: Why, Kate? Why'd you do this to my daughter?

Kate: Because, she got in the way. She hurt Lucas, she hurt Austin. She got involved in MY company and was ruining it. She needed by be gone once and for all.

Bo: Are you telling us you were going to let her die.

Kate: Not until she was sufficiently hurt like she hurt my sons. And EJ. He's too good for her. I had to get her away from him too.

Roman: You are one sick and twisted lady. How the hell did I ever think I loved you.

Bo: Come on, let's get down to the station.

**Part 32**

EJ and John arrive at the studio and the room Kate's been monitoring Sami from. The door's locked. Not bothering with formalities, EJ kicks the door open. In the room they find a monitor, microphone, and not much else. The monitor is on. They can see Sami with her head down. EJ begins to speak into the microphone softly.

EJ: Samantha, Samantha, can you hear me?

Sami begins to move around, looking for EJ.

John: Is she coming to?

EJ: I think so. Samantha, can you hear me, it's EJ.

Sami: What? EJ?

EJ: Yes, Samantha, it's EJ.

Sami: What, what's going on? Where are you?

John: Sami, it's John, just calm down.

Sami: John?

EJ: Samantha, listen to me. (he can see her panicking) Samantha, darling, listen to me and please try to remain calm, please. We caught Kate and she led us to the room where she was monitoring you.

Sami: What? EJ? What's happening?

EJ: Samantha, can you understand me (he cuts the mike) I think she's disoriented.

John: What the hell has Kate done to her? (as John tries to trace the feed from the video, frustration on his face)

EJ: Samantha, can you hear me?

Sami: Yes, EJ, help me, please.

EJ: Samantha, I'm doing my very best, darling. We're doing our best to locate you. Did Kate give you any clues where she's holding you.

Sami: No, I was asleep when they brought me here. (suddenly she stops and realizes) WAIT! You don't know.

John: Sami, I'm working on that right now.

Sami: John, what are you talking about? Working on it? Kate doesn't know where she took me. She's lying! EJ, you have to come get me. It smells in here and they keep releasing a gas in here so I can't stay awake.

EJ: Samantha, we're trying to trace the video link to find you. I promise, I'll be there for you as soon as possible. What does it smell like?

Sami: I don't know. It just smells.

EJ: Sami, is it a gas smell or maybe something in the room or near the building?

Sami: I don't know. It smells kind of like a bar and maybe stale water but I don't hear anything.

EJ cuts the mike again.

EJ: Bar? Could they have her down near the pier.

John: The feed isn't coming from there. It's coming from outside of Salem.

EJ: Can you get a proximity of where she may be.

John: I'm working on it, I think I have something but it's a 5 mile radius.

Sami: EJ, EJ, where'd you go?

EJ: I'm right here, Samantha, we're working on finding you. (cuts mike again)

EJ: John, can you wire this so I can go and look for her, but still talk to her.

John: I think so.

EJ: Good, do it. And get a closer radius.

Sami: EJ, why don't you know where I am?

EJ: If Kate knows, she's not telling. Samantha, we'll find you, I promise. John is getting closer as we speak.

Sami: EJ, that smell. (As she passes out.)

John: Damn it. Sami! Sami!!

EJ: Samantha! Wake up. John, that gas she talked about, it's got to be on a timer. We need to find her. NOW!

**Part 33**

While Sami sits unconscious, she dreams of EJ. She misses him and doesn't know if she'll ever see him again. She regrets the time she missed me him. She remembers, a night, a night only the two of them knew about. She couldn't sleep and went to the roof to clear her head. EJ was there, working out. She stood to the side and watched him, the sweat glistening off his chest in the full moonlight. When he noticed her, she couldn't resist her. She had a natural beauty, a glow of happiness about her. All he wanted was her. There was no one else for the two of them, he went to her and held her and kissed her. The intimacy was perfect. She knew she loved him from that moment and that no one could come between them. She heard his voice….

EJ: Samantha. Samantha, wake up darling, can you hear me?

Sami: EJ?

Sami was groggy, she couldn't stay awake.

EJ to John back at Mythic: John, how close am I?

John: EJ, I can get you within half a mile, that's it right now. I'm still trying to narrow the search.

EJ: How does Samantha look?

John: Not good, man, she's in and out.

Sami passed out again, and it wasn't looking good. She was dreaming of EJ. Her dream turned into a nightmare, she was running for him, but couldn't find him. Her weight shifted in the chair and she fell over. She was unconscious and time was running out.

EJ heard John scream at Sami.

EJ: John, what's wrong.

John: EJ, she's passed out and fallen over, it's not good. I think if you keep going straight you'll find her.

EJ: Where?

John: If the GPS is right, you should be about a hundred or so yards from where she is. Do you see anything.

EJ: Nothing, not even lights.

John: There's got to be something.

EJ: I can't see a thing. It's too damn dark. If only the clouds would break.

John: EJ, I'm praying for a miracle right now.

EJ: As am I, John, as am I.

Just then the clouds broke and EJ could see a cabin of sorts in front of him. He ran towards it. The door was locked. He kicked it in and found Sami lying, near death, in the middle of the room. The smell was sickening. He could barely untie her and get her out to safety before the gas got to him. Once outside, he began to try and revive her. She wasn't coming to.

**Part 34**

For minutes that seemed like hours, EJ gave Sami mouth to mouth to try and revive her. He was frantic. There was no help nearby and it was up to him to save her.

EJ, between breaths: Come on Samantha. Come on. I'm not about to lose you now. Come on. Please, Sami, wake up. Wake up for me. Please.

Finally, Sami coughed and spoke: EJ.

He picked her up in his arms and held her tightly to him. He was never as happy as he was the minute he heard her say his name.

Sami: EJ, is that really you?

EJ: Yes, Samantha, it's me. It's me. (he held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes) How are you feeling?

Sami: I don't know.

John over the headset: EJ, how is she?

EJ: She's alright, John. Get an ambulance to my location.

Sami: John?

EJ: On the phone. He's been helping me find you.

Sami's still coughing and weak. She can barely breath but it relieved to see EJ.

Sami: EJ, what happened?

EJ: It doesn't matter now. You're safe, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again.

Sami: Did Kate and Lucas do this to me?

EJ: Kate did, yes.

Sami: Lucas?

EJ was almost hurt that she'd ask about him; but he understood.

EJ: We don't know. Samantha, just rest. We'll straighten everything out after we get you taken care of.

Sami: EJ?

EJ: What, darling?

Sami: Thank you.

EJ: Don't thank me. I should have protected you better. I should have insisted I stay with you or you with me. I should have done more. This never should have happened.

She pulled herself to him and kissed him: Thank you for saving me.

**Part 35**

As they arrive at the hospital, Roman, John, Bo, _and_ Lucas are there. Lucas' presence is anything but desired by anyone there.

Roman: Lucas, how'd you hear about this?

Lucas: I was at the police station trying to talk to my mom when I heard Bo get the call.

Bo: Sorry, Roman. If I'd known.

Roman: That's alright, Bo, not your fault. (turning to Lucas) I think you need to leave.

Lucas: No, I'm not going anywhere until I know Sami's alright.

John: I think EJ's going to have something to say about that.

Lucas: EJ. EJ. He's got nothing to say about it. I'll stay where ever the hell I want to.

Roman: Lucas, trust me, you need to leave.

In Sami's cubicle, the doctor asks EJ to step out for just a minute.

Sami: No, I don't want him to go.

Dr. Hudson: Sami, I need to examine you.

EJ: Samantha, I'll be right outside, I promise.

Sami, scared: EJ?

EJ: It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Your father is out here, I'm going to talk to he and John. Alright? No worries.

As EJ steps out, the first person he sees is Lucas.

EJ: What the bloody hell are you doing here?

Lucas: I have as much right to be here are you do.

EJ: No, you don't. Your mother did this to Samantha and you need to leave now.

Lucas: I'm not going anywhere.

EJ: Yes, you damn well are. Get the hell out of here.

Lucas: No.

Roman: Hey, stop it, this is a hospital.

EJ turning to Roman: Commander, either remove him or I will.

Lucas: You can't do anything to me.

Roman: Lucas. Why don't you just go.

Lucas: No. I'm staying.

EJ gets right up in Lucas' face: Lucas, you do not want to see what I am truly capable of. Either leave now, or you will deal with the DiMera in me.

Lucas taking a step back: I've dealt with DiMeras. I'm not afraid of you.

EJ: That's it.

Before EJ can get a hand on Lucas, John and Bo pull him back.

Roman: That's right. That's it. Lucas, LEAVE!

Lucas: No, Roman. I'm staying right here and there's nothing you or _EJ_ can do about it.

Roman: Bo. Take him, accessory after the fact to Sami's kidnapping.

Lucas: What? No! I didn't know what my mother did.

Roman: You'll have a chance to prove that, for now you are under arrest.

Bo: Got it Roman.

Bo physically removes Lucas from the hospital while EJ is fuming in the corner. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, especially over that troll of a man. Lucas' time would come. He'd make bloody sure of it.

**Part 36**

John: EJ, you alright, man?

EJ: Yes, John. Sorry to have caused such a scene there.

John: Hey, it's okay, Lucas was out of hand. I don't know if I could have restrained myself like you did.

EJ: Is Commander Brady really arresting him as part of Samantha's kidnapping.

John: That's a fact. We don't know if he did or didn't have anything to do with it, but Kate won't let her baby boy go to prison if she can help it. 

EJ: So this is all just a device to get Kate to confess. 

John: No, I think Roman really wants to know if he's involved.

EJ: Do you think he is?

John: I hope not, but it seems to me something else was going on that involved Sami getting hurt. I don't know why, but I don't trust Lucas.

EJ: Well, I certainly know I don't. I need to check on Samantha.

EJ: Dr. Berman.

Dr. Berman: Mr. Wells. It looks like you got to Sami just in time. She's going to be fine, but can't be alone. 

EJ: I'll look after her.

Sami: No, EJ, they can just keep me here.

EJ: Nonsense, Samantha, do you think after all I've been through I'm letting you out of my sight now that I've found you?

Sami smiles. He is her Prince Charming. He saved her from death. Now to face the one thing she didn't want to do. The reason she broke up with EJ in the first place.

Sami: EJ, is my dad here.

EJ: Yes, Samantha, outside, so's John. They both are anxious to see you.

Sami: Can I see my dad first, alone.

EJ: Certainly. (he peaks out the curtain) Commander, she wants to see you.

Roman steps in with nothing but love in his eyes for his daughter: Sami (he hugs her and EJ never gets a chance to leave before their exchange).

Sami: Daddy, I'm sorry.

Roman: Sorry, for what?

Sami: For getting involved with EJ, for not telling you...

Roman: Hey, hey. Stop it. This didn't happen because of EJ. This happened because of Kate.

Sami: But EJ, he's a

Roman: I know. Your Uncle Bo told me. But I guess he's more like Lexie than Tony or Stefano since he was the one to find you, saved you.

Sami: Are you sure, Daddy?

Roman: Yeah. You wouldn't be here without him and I am forever grateful to EJ for saving your life.

EJ: Thank you, sir.

Sami: But Grandpa Shawn.

Roman: We'll talk to Grandpa Shawn soon enough. Right now I just need you to get better and for EJ to keep his promise to take care of you.

EJ: Certainly, Commander. I'm not letting her out of my sight.

John: Room for any more visitors?

Sami: John. I hear you helped EJ find me.

John: That's a fact.

Sami: Thank you. 

John: Hey, don't thank me. Your mother would kill me if I didn't help find her girl. Besides, it was all this guys doing (he puts his hand on EJ's shoulder).

Sami realizes she wouldn't be here without EJ. He saved her. Even her father didn't hate him and he was a DiMera. But in one fell swoop, Sami dealt EJ a crushing blow that he tried to hide his reaction to.

Sami: Where's Lucas?

**Part 37**

Back at the police station, Bo begins to question Lucas.

Bo: So, Lucas, have you known this whole time that your mother did this to Sami?

Lucas: No, I didn't have a thing to do with this. I wouldn't hurt Sami like that.

Bo: Yeah, right. So if you wouldn't lock her in a cabin in the middle of no where, what would you do? Let your mother do it for you?

Lucas: No, man, if I'd known my mom did this, I'd have killed her trying to find Sami.

Bo: Sure. Lucas, you and your mother have sent Sami to death row for doing less than breaking up your marriage, as you say she did.

Lucas: She did. If she had just married Austin, Carrie would still be my wife.

Bo: So that was your reason for hurting Sami?

Lucas: No, man, I told you. My mom did this all on her own.

Bo: This is getting us no where. Put him in the cell next to Kate after you finish booking him.

Lucas: What about my phone call.

Bo: Your mother will be in the cell next to you, I didn't think you needed a phone call.

Lucas: I want a lawyer.

Bo: Sure, after you've been booked I'll see if we can find a yellow pages so you can look for one.

Lucas: Call my Uncle Mickey.

Bo: Nope! See, he's Hope's Uncle too and you and your mother hurt OUR niece, nearly killed her, you'll have to find another lawyer to help you out of this one.

Bo: Get him out of my sight.

As Lucas is escorted past Kate, she jumps to her feet.

Kate: What are you doing with him.

Officer: He's under arrest for his involvement in the Samantha Brady case.

Kate: What, he didn't have anything to do with it.

Lucas: That's what I told them.

Kate: You can't arrest him.

Officer: I'm afraid we can m'am.

As the officer throws, rather literally, Lucas into the cell, Kate rolls her eyes in a fashion only Kate can do.

Kate: Damn it! I want to talk to Commander Brady.

Officer: Can't m'am. He's at the hospital with his daughter. The girl you tried to kill.

Kate: They found her? Thank god.

Officer: I wouldn't thank Him too quickly m'am, you're in deeper trouble now then when they brought you in.

Kate: What do you mean?

Officer: She was near death and your charges have been increased. You're looking at attempted murder, first degree with special circumstances. Have a nice day.

**Part 38**

Lucas: Mom! What the hell did you do? I told you I would take care of Sami myself.

Kate: Lucas, keep your voice down.

Lucas: No, I want to know what you did. Why'd you do that to Sami? Why'd you try and kill her?

Kate: Lucas. This isn't the time or place to discuss this.

Lucas: I don't care. I want to know what you did to Sami and why. I had a plan, it would have worked.

Kate: Your plan would have taken too long. And you need to stop talking now.

Lucas: Why? I didn't do anything, trying to kill Sami was all your idea.

Kate: WHAT? You're pinning this all on me? You had a plan of your own, you know.

Lucas: I just wanted her hurt, you are the one that tried to kill her.

Kate: Lucas, you need to shut up right now before someone misinterprets what you are saying.

Lucas: What? Misinterprets that I'm saying you tried to kill Sami?

Kate: You are as involved in this as I am.

Lucas: Oh, no, you tried to kill her, I just wanted her hurt. You went too far all by yourself.

Kate: Lucas. SHUT UP.

Outside the holding cells.

Officer: Are you enjoying this?

Bo: Yeah, if we had put them in the same cell maybe they would have killed each other and saved the taxpayers some money.

Officer: Do they know we can hear them?

Bo, laughing: Obviously not.

Officer: Is this legal to use against them?

Bo, laughing harder: YEP!!

Officer: Even though he asked for a lawyer.

Bo: Yep. We aren't questioning him, we're just listening to him talk to his mommy. Lucas always was a momma's boy.

**Part 39**

EJ, trying to restrain himself: Samantha, I'll leave you with your father and John.

Sami: EJ, wait. I'm sorry. I just meant…… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

EJ: No, Samantha, really it's natural to want to know where the son of your kidnapper is right after you've been rescued by the man that loves you.

EJ storms out of the cubicle.

Sami: Daddy, stop him.

John: I'll go. (he gives a fatherly squeeze to Sami's hand as he leaves to follow EJ)

John to EJ: Hey, she didn't mean it that way.

EJ: I know exactly how she meant it. She can't get Lucas out of her system. I could give her the moon and she'd wonder why Lucas wasn't holding one of the ropes keeping it tethered to her window.

I really don't think that's how she meant it.

Really? Can you give me any other explanation as to why she would be asking where Lucas is when I'm the one standing there, the one who rescued her, saved her life?

Roman joins them: EJ.

EJ: Commander, go back to Samantha.

Roman: EJ, she didn't mean it that way. I think she's actually as scared of Lucas as she is of Kate.

EJ: That's not how it sounded. Besides, I told her I'd be there. I'd protect her.

John: EJ, man, come on. Give her a chance to explain. She's tired and scared and in true Samantha fashion thinks she did something wrong.

Roman: EJ, my daughter has always been a handful. If you are going to be there for her, you need to learn that. She is by far the hardest person you will ever have to deal with and you will have to prove yourself to her over and over again.

EJ: I don't have a problem doing that but I do have a problem fighting this idealizes version of Lucas she can't get out of her mind.

Roman: EJ, go back to her. Let her explain. Be there for her. Can you do that?

EJ: Yes (he tosses his hands), I suppose. I promised her I'd be there for her. I just wish she'd get that addle minded troll out of her system.

John and Roman laugh. EJ has no place for Lucas and after what Kate did to Sami, they hope to bring Lucas down with her.

**Part 39**

EJ (very stoic): How are you doing?

Sami: I'm fine, EJ, I'm sorry. I can explain.

EJ: No, Samantha, it's perfectly all right. I completely understand. As I said, it's completely natural for you to ask about Lucas, the son of your kidnapper, of course you'd want to know about him.

Sami: EJ. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I saw him when they brought me in. Why was he even here?

Apparently he was here when he heard they were bringing you in. He refused to leave until Roman had him arrested.

Sami: Arrested? What? Why?

EJ was trying to restrain himself once again. How could Sami care so much about Lucas, especially at this moment?

Apparently they are charging him with accessory after the fact for his part in your kidnapping.

Sami: He didn't do this. Kate did.

Roman: But it looks like he knew something. Bo just called from the station. He and Kate are singing up a storm in their cells.

Sami: What? Lucas knew Kate kidnapped me?

As best as we can figure, he and Kate had a plan to hurt you in some way, this was just how Kate decided to handle it.

Sami: What? I don't understand. I thought Lucas…

She stops to take it all in. She looks at EJ and sees that she's hurt him. He saved her. Without him she wouldn't be alive right now.

Sami: EJ, I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain. I didn't mean to

EJ, stopping her mid-sentence: It's alright, really. Getting you better and getting you home is what we need to concentrate on right now.

Sami: But, EJ, I'm sorry. If Lucas did this, it's my fault.

EJ: Now that's enough right there. You didn't make Lucas do this. Whatever he and Kate chose to do they did it on their own, not because you pushed them to do it. Lucas is an adult who behaves like a child letting his "mommy" fix his problems rather than dealing with them like a mature individual.

Sami: But Carrie. If I hadn't.

EJ: No. If Lucas had been any sort of a man he would have been honest with himself. He knew Carrie didn't love him, hadn't gotten over Austin. He blames you because he's not man enough to blame himself.

Sami's stunned. No one ever talked to her the way EJ did. No one ever really cared that much about her to talk to her the way EJ did. She stared until he was finally close enough to her. She grabbed him and kissed him. The kiss says more than the words she's been trying to say. Sami pulls back just enough to say, "Thank you" and kisses him again.

Roman: Alright, well, looks like it's safe to leave you two alone now.

EJ, slightly embarrassed: Commander. Sorry about that.

Sami: Sorry, Dad.

Roman: No, that's okay. I'm going to go back to the station, check on things there. EJ, take care of my daughter.

EJ: Certainly, sir. Certainly.

**Part 40**

EJ: Well, we need to talk sleeping arrangement.

Sami: What?

EJ: Sleeping arrangements. Would you feel more comfortable at your place or mine?

Sami: What are you talking about?

EJ: I'm talking about you deciding where we'll be sleeping. I'm not letting you out of my sight until Kate and Lucas are behind bars permanently where neither can hurt you.

Sami: Okay. Your place, I guess. I'm not sure I'll feel safe in my place.

EJ: Alright, fabulous. Now, I have to go, make the arrangements, and I'll be back to take you home in 2 hours.

Sami: Wait, what about not letting me out of your sight?

EJ: After you're released (he leans down and kisses her on the head), I promise, you'll not be able to turn around without me there to watch it. For now, however, I'm going to let Dr. Berman take care of you and get you ready to come home.

He leans down to kiss her again before leaving. He's got to make a stop before he can bring Sami home.

BREAK

At the police station, Roman is interrogating Kate when EJ shows up.

Bo: Hey, EJ, how's Sami doing?

EJ: She's fine. I'm taking her home tonight after I take care of some business. Is the Commander available.

Bo: Normally I'd say "no" since he's interrogating a suspect, but I think I'll say, "yeah, sure," go on in.

EJ: Ah, let me guess, Kate's in his office.

Bo: Yep!

EJ: Commander!

Roman: EJ! Let me guess, Bo let you in.

EJ: Well, as a matter of fact he did.

Roman: Damn it. I have to go talk to him. I'll be right back.

Kate: Wait! Roman, you can't leave me here, alone, with EJ. ROMAN!

Roman walks out with a smile on his face to "scold" Bo for letting EJ in his office.

EJ: Now, Kate, I wouldn't physically hurt you in a police station. All I'll do is remind you or two things, confession is good for the soul and I do believe you'd be safer in prison than if you had to deal with _me_. Either way, you are going to pay for what you did to Samantha. Actually, I hope I'm the one who gets the chance to make you pay, prison is too good for you.

Just then Roman walks back in.

Roman: EJ, did you need to tell me something about Sami?

EJ: Yes, Commander, I just wanted to let you know she'll be leaving the hospital and going home with me. I was wondering if you could have a patrol car go by the flat a couple of times tonight, make her feel safer.

Roman: Will do. You take care of her and call me if you need anything else.

EJ: Right! Kate, always a pleasure. Now, you remember what I said.

EJ leaves the office.

Bo: How'd it go?

EJ: I believe you'll have a confession in no time.

Bo: You didn't hurt her?

EJ: Not yet. Good afternoon, Detective.

**Part 41**

Roman: So, Kate, ready to talk yet?

Kate: Roman, you can't let EJ threaten me.

Roman: Threaten you? I didn't hear any threats.

Kate: It was when you were out talking to Bo. He threatened me.

Roman: Really, what exactly did he say?

Kate: He told me confession was good for the soul.

Roman: Well, Kate, that doesn't sound like a threat to me, it sounds just like it is, a statement of fact. And now that Sami's been found and you implicated yourself and Lucas, maybe things would go better for you if you just confess to all you've done. And while you are at it, tell us all about Lucas' involvement.

Kate: I will not. I want a lawyer, now.

Roman: Okay, it would have been easier if you'd just told me what you did yourself, but if you want a lawyer, I'll get you the yellow pages.

Kate: Yellow pages?

Roman: Well you certainly don't think Frankie or Mickey are going to represent you, do you? They're Sami's family.

Kate: Fine, let me call Victor then. I'm sure he'll get me a lawyer.

Roman: Sure. I'm certain he can find you a lawyer willing to stand up for someone who crossed a DiMera. I'll let you make that call right now, or maybe I'll have Bo get him on the line for you.

There's a look of shear terror on Kate's face. There's no one she can call. Victor is Bo's father and as much as he's hated Sami in the past, he's not going to cross Bo or the DiMeras.

Roman: Are you ready to talk, or should I get the public defender in here for you?

Kate: NO!

Roman: Suit yourself. Here you go.

He tosses her the yellow pages and walks out.

**Part 42**

Sami and EJ arrive at the apartments. She looks over at her door and notices the broken lock.

EJ: Samantha, ignore it.

Sami: EJ.

EJ: No, just ignore it. I'm sorry, I should have had that fixed before you came home.

Sami: That's okay (she's still staring at the lock).

EJ: Hey, I said to ignore it. Come on, in here.

Inside EJ has candles lit everywhere. The only other light is the CD tower with soft, slow swing music playing. A romantic table is set just for the two of them. The rest of the world, the problems, the cabin hole she was kept it, all melt away.

Sami: EJ, it's beautiful.

EJ leans close to her: I thought you might like it.

Sami: You did all this for me?

EJ: Of course. Come, dance with me.

She smiles. When she dances with EJ, all her problems go away. No matter how bad things are around her, when he holds her, dances with her, there is nothing that can't be fixed. They dance slow and close, she's missed him. She hugs him and refuses to let him go. She loves him. He leans down and kisses her. The passion between them is undeniable. He sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom. The love making is more intense than it's ever been. She's never felt the way EJ makes her feel. Not Austin, not Brandon, and definitely not Lucas. They way she feels with EJ is beyond anything she's ever felt. They fall asleep afterwards, his arms around her.

BREAK

EJ wakes up and Sami's gone. He finds her in the living room, pacing.

EJ: Samantha? Are you alright?

Sami: Yeah. I'm just.

EJ: What? What's wrong? Are you that uncomfortable here?

Sami: No, it's not that. I'm just still really scared.

EJ: Even with me here?

Sami: Kind of. I thought you were watching me the night I was kidnapped. I'm just afraid if I sleep, I won't wake up in my bed, or your bed. I mean, I know that with all the bad I've done, I deserved what happened, but I don't want it to happen again.

EJ: Samantha, you need to stop that. You need to get over this "I deserve to be punished" attitude and realize you can get passed what you've done. There is no need to keep beating yourself up over this. You've paid for what you did, it's over.

Sami: Kate will never let it be over and I know you don't want to hear about it, but what about Lucas? Was he really just using me to get back at me? Was he really setting me up to hurt me?

EJ: Where did you hear that?

Sami: Kate, she told me when I was at that place.

EJ: Samantha, STOP, now. You can't keep doing this to yourself.

Sami: Really, EJ? Really? I'm good at this. I've been doing this to myself since I was 15.

EJ: Then don't you think it's about time to stop?

Sami: Why? I've hurt so many people, I deserve what happened but I'm scared to death of what might happen next.

EJ: He pulls her close and holds her tight: Ssshhh, stop this. We will get through this, together but you need to stop doing this to yourself. (pauses) Hey!

Sami: What?

EJ: I love you.

She looks in his eyes. Deep, deep in his eyes. She loves him too.

**Part 43**

The next morning, they awake to Lucas pounding on EJ's door.

Lucas: Hey, DiMera, open up.

Sami: Is that Lucas? I thought he was in jail.

EJ: He's supposed to be. Locked up with his mother. You stay here, I'll send him away.

EJ: Lucas, how are you this morning.

Lucas: Let me in, I want to see Sami.

EJ: I'm afraid I can't do that. She doesn't want to see you.

Lucas: Because of your lies.

EJ: No, Lucas, it was your mother who provided her with the truth and she sees you for who you really are.

Lucas: My mother? Sami believes my mother.

EJ: Well, more like a conversation between you and your mother she was witness to. You seem to forget, Samantha is the Commander's daughter.

Lucas: What the hell are you talking about?

EJ: Just a little jail house conversation between you and your mother, she heard it all. Now, how did you get out?

Lucas: I made bail. Now let me see Sami.

EJ: I said that's not happening.

Lucas tries to push past EJ.

EJ: Stop, right there.

Lucas: No! I want to see Sami.

EJ: Lucas, by now she knows you're here but hasn't made herself present in the room. Doesn't that tell you something.

Lucas: That you have her locked up.

EJ: That's your game, you and your mother. I'm quite done with this now.

EJ tries to close the door, Lucas tries to stop him.

Lucas: I'm not.

EJ, stretched to his limit: Lucas, I'm sure there's a bridge somewhere missing it's troll. Why don't you go find it and crawl under.

Lucas: You can't talk to me that way.

EJ: Actually, I do believe I just did.

Lucas: I'm not leaving.

EJ: Lucas, you're no match for me physically or intellectually, now be a good chap and run along, I'm sure there are some billy goats waiting for you to terrorize them.

Lucas, completely confused: What?

EJ slams the door in his face.

**Part 44**

Sami: Thank you.

EJ: Persistent bugger. What I don't understand is how he made bail.

At that moment the phone rings.

EJ: EJ Wells.

Roman: EJ, it's Roman.

EJ: Commander.

Roman: I just wanted to warn you, Lucas made bail.

EJ: He's already been here. He woke Samantha and myself pounding on the door not 5 minutes ago.

Roman: Sorry about that. I wanted to give you two a heads up before he got there. Listen you keep her safe. We're watching him, but can't do much at this point.

EJ: How did he make bail?

Roman: Kate found a lawyer that was able to get Lucas out.

EJ: I assume by the way you say that that Kate is still incarcerated.

Roman: Yeah. They aren't offering her bail after what she did.

EJ: Samantha will be glad to hear at least that. But I don't trust Lucas. He doesn't appear to be too stable at this point.

Roman: Have you told Sami about the drinking.

EJ: No, haven't decided if I should.

Sami: Should what?

EJ: Nothing, darling, just some business.

Roman: I wouldn't. She'll blame herself and she shouldn't.

EJ: Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm also aware of the ramifications of releasing the information.

Roman: Okay. Well, if Lucas comes pounding on your door again, call us. We'll have him picked up for disturbing the peace and threatening Sami.

EJ: Certainly. I'll be speaking with you later.

He hangs up the phone and turns his attention to Sami.

EJ: Rough morning.

Sami: Yeah. What were you and my dad talking about?

EJ: Nothing, just whether I'd be releasing the information about Kate through the television station. It's a difficult call with you, Kate, and the station involved. I think you've had enough bad press lately.

Sami: Yeah, and I don't want to hurt the station.

EJ: You wouldn't. Kate's involvement would. That and the fact she was set up at the station to terrorize you.

Sami: Did my dad say Kate's still locked up?

EJ: Yes. So you are safe here with me.

Sami: I want to go see her.

EJ: I'm sorry, what?

Sami: I want to see her.

EJ: Absolutely NOT! You aren't going anywhere near that police station today. Besides, I have plans for us today and they do not include a confrontation with Kate.

Sami: Plans?

EJ: Yes. Now go get dressed. I brought some clothes over from your place, if you need anything else, I'll go get it.

Sami: Alright, I guess I can wait a day to see Kate.

EJ: No, you won't wait a day, you'll wait until the trial. You just let me worry about Kate. (under his breath and with a look of determination on his face): I have a far greater ability to put the fear of god into her than you do.

**Part 45**

Sami and EJ are in his car. He hasn't told her where they are going while they were still in the apartment. He doesn't trust Lucas so he's kept their plans a secret, until now.

Sami: Are you ever going to tell me where you are taking me?

EJ: Sailing.

Sami: Sailing?

EJ: Yes, your Uncle Bo has lent me the Fancy Face for the day to take you out on, get you away from everything.

Sami: He did that? For me??? And you?

EJ: With some encouraging from me and your father. We thought getting you away from all of this would be good and on the boat I can keep you safe from Lucas and Kate. And your Uncle is not such a bad guy after all. He really stood up for you when you were kidnapped.

Sami: I'm surprised. He used to really hate me.

EJ: I believe with all he's been through, he's softened a bit. He was a victim of Kate's machinations just as you were.

They arrive at the Fancy Face. Bo is there.

Sami: Uncle Bo. Thank you for this.

Bo: Well, I thought you deserved it. You've changed a lot lately and you've been through a lot.

EJ: Thank you, Detective.

Bo: EJ, call me Bo. Are you sure you know how to sail one of these.

EJ: Yes, I've sailed several different vessels in several oceans around the world.

Bo: Okay, then. I've been here since you called. No one's been on the boat except for me, so you're safe and ready to sail.

Sami: Thanks, Uncle Bo.

Bo: No problem, but can I talk to you for a minute, over here.

Sami: Sure.

Bo: Sami, have you thought about who he really is since all this happened?

Sami: You mean a DiMera?

Bo: Yeah. I mean a DiMera.

Sami: Uncle Bo, EJ's never done anything to hurt me. He saved my life. I trust him. I remember when everyone told me Tony was good once. Maybe EJ's like Tony or Lexie, when she's being good.

Bo: Problem is, when a DiMera goes bad.

Sami: I know, but for now, I'm going to trust him.

Bo: Okay, I just don't want to see you or the family get hurt.

Sami: Uncle Bo, I appreciate the concern, but I think I'll be okay.

Bo: Okay, have a good time.

EJ: Ready?

Sami: Yeah.

EJ: What was that about?

Sami: Nothing, just who you really are.

EJ: Ah, so the good Detective isn't as trusting as he appears.

Sami: No, he just wanted to make sure I remembered who you really are.

EJ: I do believe that's still an issue up for debate with your family, isn't it now.

Sami: I guess.

Sami turns and looks back at Bo as she and EJ get set to sail. DiMera. No one was going to let her forget that about EJ, were they?

**Part 46**

It was a beautiful day for a sail. The ocean was cooperative and beautiful. EJ prowess for sailing astonished Sami. She didn't know he had it in him. She slips up next to him at the helm.

Sami: Hi.

EJ: Hello yourself.

Sami: EJ, this is beautiful. I feel so free, so safe.

EJ: I'm glad. I knew you needed something like this.

Sami: Thank you.

EJ: Samantha, darling, you really need to stop thanking me.

Sami: But I can't help it. You saved me.

EJ: It was really nothing I would do again in a heartbeat.

She smiles.

EJ: Hey, do you love me?

Sami: Yes. You know I do.

EJ: Good because I have a fabulous lunch for us.

Sami: I'm starving.

EJ: Good. I do have to ask though, what was your uncle talking to you about before we set sail.

Sami: EJ, we shouldn't.

EJ: Ah, that I'm a DiMera.

Sami: How'd you know.

EJ: The only thing your family doesn't want you and I to talk about is that I'm a DiMera. They've made that quite obvious but yet they won't let you forget it.

Sami: EJ, my Uncle Bo, he's just worried. Lexie really hurt him and my Aunt Hope.

EJ: I know, you've told me. I just wish your family could see that I'm am by and far not out to hurt you.

Sami: I know, but I can't blame my Uncle Bo for worrying.

EJ: Yes, he did mention something about islands to me, it didn't quite make sense.

Sami: Tony and Stefano both had this thing about taking our family to islands and holding them captive. I think he was just trying to make a joke.

EJ: Ah, point taken. Well, I have no intention of taking you to an island today. Today we sail, and maybe make love.

Sami: EJ, this is my uncle's boat, I don't think I can do that on his boat.

EJ: Really?

He grabs her, holds her tight and kisses her. He wants her very much. Unconditional love makes his desires heighten.

Sami: Um, well. (he kisses her neck) EJ, this isn't right.

He didn't care. He grabbed her, dropped anchor, and carried her to the bedroom. He loved her and he was going to show her over and over again. As the sun set and the ocean lulled them, they made love and then fell asleep in each others' arms.

Back at the apartment, Lucas was being stupid and getting drunk. But this time, he takes his frustration with the EJ and Sami situation, one step too far.

**Part 47**

Lucas pounded on EJ's door. When no one answered, he found a way to let himself in. Once inside he began to trash the place. First he destroyed EJ's trophies.

Lucas: Big shot race car driver! Ha!

He then proceeded to kick in EJ's stereo and trash his CD's. After doing what he felt was enough damage, he let himself out and went back to get further drunk.

Lucas: That'll show him. Ruin my plans. Take Sami. Damn DiMera!

Night fell and EJ and Sami got the Fancy Face back to port. When they arrived back at EJ's apartment the door is ajar.

EJ: Samantha, wait here.

Sami: I'm not waiting here alone.

EJ: Samantha, please, if someone's inside I don't want you getting hurt.

Sami: EJ, let's just call my dad.

EJ: No, not yet. Let's just see (as he pushes the door open) BLOODY HELL.

Sami: EJ, what happened?

EJ: Well it appears as though someone, more than likely Lucas, has seen fit to completely destroy my flat and as many of my belongings as possible.

Sami: Lucas? He wouldn't do something like this.

EJ: Are you sure? He's a bit angry lately and, well, we weren't going to tell you, he's been drinking again.

Sami: Oh my god, Lucas (she goes to run to him and EJ snaps).

EJ: No (grabbing her arm and turning her to look at him). No. Not this time. Samantha, you are not going to go running to him. He is a big boy that can take care of himself. You do not need to enable him by running to him because he's self destructing. If you want to call someone, call his AA sponsor but I will not allow it. I will not allow you to go running to him.

Sami: But EJ.

EJ: No. Look at everything he and his mother have done to you, look around here and see what he is capable of, and yet you can't get him out of your head, out from under your skin. No matter what I or anyone else does, he's always there. Is this really how you want to live your life? Choose. NOW.

Sami: Choose?

EJ: Yes, Lucas or me. What does your heart tell you? Not your head, get out of your head and listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you?

Sami: I (a long pause) I, don't…..

**Part 48**

EJ: You don't what, Samantha? You don't love me? You don't want to be with me? Which is it? Who is it?

Sami: EJ, it's not like that, it's just that Lucas is

EJ interrupts her, he's heard the line that's coming what feels like a thousand times: the father of your child. Yes, darling, that's a wonderful excuse when the child is 2, but Will is a teenager. A teenager that needs a good military school and quite frankly, a hair cut. He's not a baby that needs tending to 24 hours a day. No, Will is not an excuse. You need to make a decision based on your feelings, not past baggage you've carried for 15 years. Do you love me?

Sami: Yes.

EJ: Good. Then look around, look at the last month and see what Lucas and his mother have done to you. Forget Lucas. (he pauses and puts his hands on her shoulders) Look at me. I love you for who you are, not some idealized vision, for who you are, as you are. I've never tried to change you and I don't want you to change. I don't want you to be anything other than who you are. Do you understand that?

Sami: Yes.

Sami's lost for words. No one's ever talked to her the way EJ does.

EJ: Well, then, which is it? Are you staying here with me or running to Lucas? If you leave, don't come back. I can't do this anymore. You either get him out of your head or leave and don't come back.

Still at a completely loss for words, she simply pulls him to her and kisses him.

Sami: Does that answer the question?

EJ: Yes, I believe it does.

Just then, Lucas staggers to the door.

Lucas: So, how do you like the redecorating I did?

Sami lays into him: Lucas, what the hell?

Lucas: What, Sami, don't you and your new boy toy like it?

EJ: That's enough. Lucas, I would be more than happy to help you sober up by calling the police and having you thrown back in jail.

Lucas: For what?

Sami: Lucas, you just admitted to trashing EJ's place.

Lucas: I did not.

EJ: That's it, I'm calling the police.

Sami: No, EJ, please, for

His stare tells her to stop talking, she turns to Lucas.

Sami: Lucas leave. We'll call Maggie instead.

Just then, Lucas passes out.

EJ: Well, that takes care of that.

**Part 49**

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, we need to get him back to his apartment.

EJ: I'd much rather find a bridge to put him under.

Sami: What?

EJ: Nothing, here, let me. Stay here and call his Aunt Maggie. I'll make sure to try and not drop him too hard.

Sami, slapping him a little: EJ!

He turns and smiles. He's won, he hopes. He shouldn't have been so hard on her, but it was the only way to get through to her. And what did she see in this waste of space? EJ lived up to his promise, he didn't drop Lucas too hard, but enough to wake him up.

Lucas: Hey, what are you doing in my apartment.

EJ: Well, I'm certainly reciprocating the redecoration you did on my flat. I brought you home. You passed out in the hall.

Lucas: I did. I don't remember.

EJ: I can assure you, I wouldn't be here if it hadn't happened. Now let me explain something to you. It is only because of Samantha that I am not contacting the police regarding what you did to my place. If I had my way, you'd be locked up permanently. Stay away from Samantha, stay away from me, and remember this, if you remember nothing else tonight, no one messes with a DiMera or the ones they love and gets away with it. Are we clear?

Lucas, quickly sobering up: Yeah.

Lucas was actually scared. The smooth, calm EJ Wells had a dark side Lucas didn't know about but he knew DiMeras and their abilities. He suddenly realized, he might have gone one step too far.

EJ: Good. I don't expect to see you again anytime soon.

Maggie: EJ.

EJ: Hello, Maggie.

Maggie: Is Lucas okay?

EJ: I'll let you be the judge of that. Good evening.

He leaves Maggie to deal with Lucas and goes back to his apartment to start cleaning. When he gets back, Sami is crying on the couch.

**Part 50**

EJ: Samantha, what's wrong?

Sami: I'm sorry. Lucas did this, all of this, because of me. Look at this place, he ruined all your trophies and your stereo.

EJ: Samantha, they're just things. There's nothing in here that can't be replaced, except you. It scares me to think what he might have done if you were here alone.

Sami: You don't think Lucas would have hurt me.

EJ: I try not to imagine what Lucas is thinking, most the time I don't believe he's thinking at all. He certainly wasn't thinking when he came in here and did this. Do I think her is capable of physically hurting you, there's no doubt in my mind that he is. Samantha, I mean it, you need to see Lucas the way the rest of us do. He's not good for you.

Sami: I know, but he's always been there.

EJ: Like when he put you on death row?

Sami: When he saved me from death row.

EJ: Where he put you. Guilt is Lucas' motivator. He couldn't live with killing you then and now he's drinking himself to death because his mother tried to kill you a second time.

Sami: Third.

EJ: THIRD?

Sami: Third that I know of. She tried to poison me once too.

EJ: Samantha, hasn't it ever occurred to you with Kate as a potential mother-in-law, the Roberts – Reed boys aren't the best catch for you?

With that he did it, he got her to smile.

EJ: Ah, there it is, a hint of a smile. Is there a bigger one in there?

Sami: No.

He begins to tickle her and she laughs. He could always make her problems go away, he knew her so well.

EJ: Now, we should probably start getting this place cleaned up.

Sami: You aren't going to call my dad?

EJ: No, I'll defer to you on this one, but it's the last time. Lucas pulls any more stunts like this, I am having him incarcerated, or worse.

Sami: Thank you.

EJ: Don't thank me, it goes against my better judgment, but sometimes with you (he playfully touches her on the nose) it's hard for me to use my best judgment. Come on, help me clean.

Sami: Yes, sir.

**Part 51**

EJ and Sami get to work cleaning his place. There's a sadness in EJ as he looks at some of the trophies Lucas has broken. He knows they can be replaced with a phone call, but it's not the same. There's a knock at the door, both are wary of opening it, but it's Maggie.

Maggie: Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to say thank you for calling me instead of the police.

Sami, with a tone in her voice that doesn't please EJ: Maggie, is Lucas alright?

Maggie: Yes, Sami, I think he is. He's sleeping right now. I'm going to stay the night there, that's the other reason I stopped by.

EJ: Is there something we can do?

Maggie: Coffee? Lucas doesn't have any and I was wondering if you had some I could borrow, it's going to be a long night.

EJ: Certainly. Come in for a moment, I'll brew you a fresh pot.

Maggie: Thank you, EJ, as long as it's no trouble.

EJ: No trouble at all.

Maggie: Sami, how are you doing?

Sami: I'm fine.

Maggie: Really, you don't sound it.

Sami: It's just I can't help but thinking that I made Lucas do all this.

Maggie: What? Sami, you did not.

EJ: Maggie, I tried to tell her the same thing, maybe you can get through to her.

Maggie: Sami, Lucas is responsible for his own actions. He could have called me or come to see me, but he didn't. I've always been there for him, but he chose to drink, he chose to destroy EJ's apartment. You didn't do that, you have no control over him. Stop blaming yourself.

EJ: See, someone else agrees with me.

Sami gives EJ a look that screams, "don't give me that."

Maggie: Sami, I've known you all your life. You have this habit of blaming yourself at the wrong times and others when you should look in the mirror.

Sami's defensive: That's not nice.

Maggie: But it's true. Sami, Lucas did this to himself and he allowed his mother to hurt you. You have no blame in this and you need to stop.

EJ: Thank you, Maggie. I've been trying to tell her that for days now, (he hands her the fresh coffee) she can be hard to get through to.

Maggie: Thank you EJ. I'm going back to Lucas now. Sami, stop blaming yourself for this. EJ, thank you for the coffee and for not calling the police. If I can do anything, just let me know.

EJ: Actually, Maggie, let me walk you out.

EJ walks Maggie back to Lucas' apartment and they have a nice little talk. When he arrives back at his apartment, Sami isn't in the living room and he panics for a moment.

**Part 52**

EJ breaths a sigh, he hears the shower and realizes Sami must be in there. He tries to tell her he's back by shouting toward the bathroom door.

EJ: Samantha, I'm back.

Sami: What?

EJ: I said I'm back.

Sami: What? I can't hear you.

EJ, moving toward the bathroom door, cracking it just a bit: I said I'm back, in the apartment. Maggie is settled in with Lucas.

Sami: Still can't hear you (and then a squeal like scream).

EJ opens the bathroom door to check on Sami who immediately pulls him into the shower, clothes and all, with her.

EJ, obviously pleased by her actions: Ah, I see, well, I guess this changes my plans.

Sami: Plans?

EJ: I was going to suggest we go to dinner at the Salem Inn and stay there for the night.

Sami: The Salem Inn's too far away. Here, let me help you (as she begins to remove his wet clothing).

EJ: Samantha! What's gotten into you?

Sami: You said we needed to clean up. I'm just doing what you said to do.

He laughs. It was good to see her smile. The momentary distraction of Maggie's arrival was obviously what she needed to get through the night. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Seeing her in the shower reminded him of the minute he knew he'd fall in love with her. She'd been attacked by her broken showerhead. She was glistening then and she was glistening now. She swept him off his feet that day with her beauty, now it was his turn to sweep her off her feet. He lifted her and carried her from the shower to the bedroom.

Sami: Hmm, doesn't look like we need to clean in here.

EJ: Well, at least he stayed within some bounds of decency. But I believe we do need to do some work in here.

The passion lasted for hours until they both fell asleep, exhausted. It was the first night Sami slept in weeks. She was safe and secure in EJ's arms.

**Part 53**

Sami wakes to EJ staring at her.

Sami: What are you doing?

EJ: Watching you sleep.

She rolls her eyes at him playfully.

EJ: Are you hungry?

Sami: Starved.

EJ: Fabulous! I have a surprise for you. Since you wouldn't come with me to the Salem Inn, I had the Salem Inn come to us.

Sami: What? EJ!

EJ: Well, I wasn't exactly up for cooking this morning.

Sami: When did you have time?

EJ: Very early while you were still sleeping.

He rolls in a serving cart, as he lifts the covers, he reveals French Toast, Eggs Florentine, strawberries and cream, and croissants. But there's one plate with a cover left that EJ purposely ignores.

Sami: What's that?

EJ: What's what?

Sami: That last plate.

EJ: Nothing.

Sami: EJ.

EJ: It's nothing, something we'll bother with later.

Sami: You can't do this to me, you know how curious I get.

EJ: I do believe you Americans have a saying, something about cats and curiosity.

Sami: Curiosity killed the cat.

EJ: Well we can't have you dying on me (he starts to lift the lid just a bit) but you aren't a cat, so no worries after all.

Sami: EJ (she tries to get around him to the tray).

EJ: Nope! (he throws her back down on the bed and they begin to kiss again). We should stop and eat before this goes too far again.

Sami, reluctantly agreeing: Yeah. I am starving.

EJ: You're staring.

Sami: I want to know what's under there.

EJ: Patience, my darling.

Sami: Ugh!

EJ: Prolific.

Sami: Stop teasing me.

EJ: It's good to see you smile.

Sami: I bet I'd smile more if you showed me what's under there.

EJ, with a cocky English grin: Eat first. Surprises later.

**Part 54**

Sami takes one bite of food still staring at the plate with the cover.

Sami: Okay, I'm done.

EJ: You took one bite, you are hardly done. Besides, even if you are, I'm not and you'll wait until I'm done, young lady. Now, would you like some more?

Sami: Alright.

Sami tries to concentrate on eating but her curiosity is getting the better of her.

Sami: EJ, I CAN'T STAND IT.

EJ: Stand what, darling?

She starts to playfully hit him. In his defense, he grabs her and starts to kiss her again. They fall back into bed. They make love again with a fire and passion she'd longed for all her life. After they make love, Sami thinks EJ is asleep and tries to go for the plate.

EJ: Samantha.

Sami: EJ, I thought you were asleep.

EJ: No. I believe you call it playing opossum.

Sami: You are loving this.

EJ: Yes I am. You are so curious. I knew you couldn't resist trying to sneak a peak.

Sami: Eeee Jay what is it?

EJ: Nothing, really, just burnt toast.

Sami: Oh, you are so mean.

EJ: Go ahead, I know it's absolutely killing you.

She lifts the cover off to reveals that he hadn't lied.

Sami: EJ it's really burnt toast.

EJ: I told you that's what it was.

Sami: You drove me crazy for an hour over burnt toast.

EJ: No, I drove you crazy for an hour for this.

He reaches around from behind her and holds out a long black velvet box. Just the box itself was exquisite.

EJ: For you.

Sami: EJ.

EJ: Open it.

She's practically shaking. She opens the box to find a diamond drop choker with diamonds on either side and matching earrings.

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, it's beautiful. EJ, it's too much.

EJ: Nonsense. Let me put it on you.

He helps her with the necklace and she thanks him over and over again.

**Part 55**

A not necessarily surprising knock interrupts the love making. EJ assumes it's Lucas and doesn't bother to do anything other than take the sheets with him to answer the door.

EJ: Lucas, why am I not surprised?

Lucas looks at EJ and then looks past him.

Lucas: Why aren't you dressed (to Sami who's appeared out of EJ's room wearing the matching sheet to EJ's "outfit")?

Sami: Why do you care?

Lucas: Because you're supposed to be in court in an hour.

Sami: What?

EJ: Lucas, Frankie is going to appear for Samantha at your mother's trial for the time being.

Sami: Wait, that's today? I thought my Uncle Frankie said it was next week.

EJ to Sami: I'm sorry, with all the problems yesterday I forgot to tell you. He called yesterday to inform me that Kate's lawyer got the opening motions moved to today. He said you didn't need to be there until jury selection was finalized. He'll be there to represent you until then. (turning to Lucas) So you see, Lucas, there was no need to interrupt our morning.

Lucas: What happened to your place?

EJ: Please tell me you haven't forgotten all of last night?

Sami: Lucas, knock it off, you know you did this. Didn't Maggie tell you? EJ saved your butt. He could have called my dad after what you did but instead we called your Aunt Maggie instead.

Lucas: She left this morning without telling me that. She just said you called her because I was drunk. EJ, man, I'm sorry. I'll pay for the stuff I broke.

EJ: It's perfectly fine, I'll take care of the situation myself.

The look said more than EJ would be replacing and repairing his own property. It said he'd be taking care of Lucas in his own way.

Sami: Lucas, just leave.

Lucas: Put some clothes on!

EJ: Well, I've enjoyed this disruption of our morning long enough. Good day, Lucas (as he slams the door in Lucas' face nearly literally).

EJ: Well, that was pleasant.

Sami: The trial starts today?

EJ: Samantha, we were having a lovely morning, do not allow Lucas and his mother to spoil it. Frankie's there, you don't even have to think about it. Please, let's forget the disdainful interruption and get back to what we were doing.

A sly look falls on EJ's face and then a smile. Sami could never resist that smile.

**Part 56**

A week has passed and Kate's trial is set to begin. Sami is there with EJ by her side. Sami's only been on this side of the courtroom once before and it didn't go well for her. She hopes Kate isn't as lucky as Alan was.

The bailiff calls the court to order. The judge is one no one has ever met: All rise, this court will come to order. The Honorable Judge Walter Allen presiding.

Sami: Allen? This can't be a good sign.

EJ: What do you mean, darling?

Sami: It's a long story (Sami had never confided how Alan raped her to EJ) one I try and forget.

EJ: Alright then, I'll leave it alone for now.

EJ knows about Sami's past, he just has never had the heart to tell her. Thinking back he's wondering if he should so there are no more secrets between them. His last secret almost cost him her.

Kate is brought in and opening arguments begin. Kate has a look of indignance on her face. As she looks around, she sees EJ with Sami. Her confidence is shaken only slightly, for the moment. Lucas is nowhere to be found. He'd left Sami and EJ alone for the week since the incident.

Sami: Where's Lucas?

Samantha!

Sami: No, that's not what I mean. He should be here for this.

Frankie interrupts: Sami.

Sami: Uncle Frankie.

Frankie: Hey, you are up first after opening statements. Are you ready for what Kate's lawyer may throw at you?

Sami: I think so.

Frankie: She's going to bring up your past. She'll probably bring up Alan.

Sami: And Franco, and the DNA switching, and Stan. I know, you've warned me.

Frankie: Good, don't let her shake you. Remember, this is not about your past sins, it's about what Kate did to you.

Sami: Yeah, I know.

Frankie: When she brings up your past, don't immediately answer, give the prosecution time to object. Hopefully you won't have to address most of what you've done.

EJ: Frankie, is there any way to get around those questions being asked?

Frankie: No, EJ, they'll want to establish what kind of witness Sami is even though she's also the victim. EJ, there's nothing in your past that is going to hurt us, is there?

EJ: Not unless you count being a DiMera.

Frankie: Hopefully Kate's lawyer will be too scared to bring that up and we'll counter with you never having actually lived as a DiMera and your strong character with fund raising and all that will help too.

EJ: Good!

Frankie: Sami, you ready?

Sami: I think so.

Frankie: I'm here and EJ's here for you. Don't worry.

The courtroom is filled with Bradys just waiting to see Kate pay. They call Sami to the stand. As she's taking her oath, the back door of the courtroom opens, she stops mid-sentence. Everyone turns around; an audible gasp emanates from the room.

**Part 57**

Suddenly Sami faints and EJ runs to her.

The man who entered speaks: Yes, it is true, the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I, Stefano DiMera, am back.

EJ ignores Stefano and concentrates on Sami: Samantha, are you okay?

Sami: EJ? Was that Stefano? Is Stefano alive, and here?

EJ: Yes, apparently s. I'm sorry.

Sami: Did you know he was alive.

EJ: No. I was told he was presumed, dead just as you were. You're father even asked if I knew when you were missing.

Sami: Why's he here?

EJ: I'm guessing we'll all find out together.

Stefano: EJ, is Samantha alright?

EJ: She appears to be, sir.

Judge: ORDER (the judge bangs his gavel) ORDER!! What is going on here?

Prosecutor: Judge, you need to call an immediate recess.

Kate's Lawyer: I agree.

Judge: Fine. Court is in recess.

There's no need for the bailiff to call "All rise" as no one is in their seats.

Stefano: My, such a wonderful reception. I've missed you all, especially you, Kate.

Kate: Stefano, you're alive?

Stefano: Yes, Katherine, I'm alive, and I've arrived just in time.

Roman: For what?

Stefano: To see the woman who hurt my grandson's love pay for her crimes.

Marlena: Grandson?

John: Yeah, with all that's happened I hadn't had a chance to tell you.

Marlena: My daughter's dating a DiMera and you didn't have time to tell me.

Lexie: Grandson? My nephew?

Stefano: Marlena, so nice to see you. Alexandra! I've missed you.

Lexie: Father, I thought you were dead. Tony said.

Stefano: No! Anthony is not to be discussed. He is dead to me. EJ, come, I want to see the grandson I've never had the pleasure of meeting.

As everyone stands stunned that Stefano is alive, EJ refuses to comply.

EJ: Not right now. I need to take care of Samantha.

Stefano: Ah, you've got spunk. I like that. Fine, I will come to you.

No one can believe it. Kate's petrified. Marlena is beside herself and angry that John didn't tell her that EJ was Tony DiMera's son. Lexie is in shock that Tony had a son she never knew about.

Stefano: Samantha, you've grown into a beautiful woman. I'm sorry to have frightened you.

Sami: I'm fine.

Stefano: Good. EJ, let me look at you. My, you are a tall one. Now, you take care of your lady.

EJ stares at Stefano. He'd never even seen a picture of him. He'd heard enough that the distance was best, now the man all of Salem feared and hated was standing in front of him and he didn't know what to do. This was the one thing EJ never expected to happen.

**Part 58**

EJ's livid: What is this all about? Why now? Why are you here?

Stefano: I told you, to make sure I see Kate pay for what she's done to my family.

EJ: That's not what I meant. Why would you do this now, this way? What kind of person are you?

Stefano: I'm not sure I understand your question.

EJ: You come in here, disrupt the proceedings, frighten Sami and the others in this courthouse, and then claim you did it to watch. You've been gone, presumed dead, for all this time, why now? Why not stay dead?

Stefano: Because I felt it was the appropriate time.

EJ: Appropriate time? No, Stefano, this is not the appropriate time. Never would have been the appropriate time.

Roman steps in.

Roman: EJ, calm down.

EJ: Commander, I'm sorry, but this _person_ has likely just ruined any chances of Kate going to jail.

Roman to EJ: We'll have to wait and see about that, maybe you should get Sami out of here.

Roman: Stefano, why are you really here?

Stefano: I told you to see Kate pay. Why is it no one can understand?

Roman: Stefano, you've never been one to watch from the sidelines, what are you up to?

Stefano: Roman, I assure you, I am here for only one reason.

Roman: Okay, fine. (turning to EJ and Sami) EJ, take Sami out of here, now, please. (turning back to Stefano after Sami and EJ have exited). So you only have one reason, is it to hurt my family?

Stefano: Nonsense. I told you, I'm here to see Kate pay for her sins against a DiMera.

Roman: Sami's not a DiMera.

Stefano: She will be, soon enough. I have confidence in my grandson.

Marlena: My daughter is not marrying a DiMera.

Lexie: Father, you should go. I'll come with you.

Stefano: No, Alexandra, I'm here and I'm staying and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

Everyone stares. Their worst nightmare has come back to life.

**Part 59**

EJ: Samantha, you're shaking.

He hugs her and holds her gently kissing her on the head.

Sami: EJ, why's he here?

EJ: I wish I knew. Darling, I'm so sorry. I honestly had no idea he was alive.

Marlena: EJ, is that true?

EJ: Dr. Evans.

Sami: Mom.

Marlena: Well? Is it?

EJ: Yes, it is true. I would never lie to Samantha, not even through omission.

Marlena: So, Sami, you knew EJ was a DiMera?

Sami: Yeah, but I broke it off when I found out.

Marlena: This doesn't appear to be broken off.

EJ: You know, you two obviously need to talk. I'll excuse myself.

Marlena: Thank you, EJ.

Sami: Mom, it's not what you think.

Marlena: What I think? I think I see my daughter dating a DiMera. Is he Tony's son?

Sami: Yes, but he's never even met him.

Marlena: Who's his mother?

Sami (reluctantly): Anna.

Marlena: So, he's Carrie's half brother.

Sami (starting to feel uncomfortable): Yeah.

Marlena: Sami, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be dating a DiMera and certainly not your sister's brother.

Sami: Mom, I tried not to. I broke up with him when John told me.

Marlena: John told you.

Sami: Well, John and Uncle Bo.

Marlena: So who exactly knew who EJ is?

Sami: John and Uncle Bo knew, but were sworn to secrecy and you were gone so John didn't want to tell you while you were away.

Marlena: When did your father find out?

Sami: When I was kidnapped by Kate. No one else, except Lucas, knew until. Uncle Bo had to explain to Dad when I was kidnapped. But, Mom, EJ saved me.

Marlena: I know that. But he's a DiMera and Stefano's back. And your father seems to be condoning this relationship.

Sami: Mom, I love him and he loves me. It's not like with Austin or Lucas, he loves me for me and he wants to be with me, no lies, no schemes. He loves me, me. For once a man loves me.

Marlena: Are you sure about this Sami? He's a DiMera. Are you sure he isn't just using you, setting you up for something?

EJ: I can assure you, Dr. Evans, I would never do such a thing to Samantha.

**Part 60**

Marlena: EJ. I thought you said.

EJ: I'm sorry to interrupt. Samantha, they've requested everyone's presence in the courtroom, including yours.

Sami: Oh, okay.

EJ: Are you alright?

Sami: Yeah.

EJ nods: Dr. Evans.

Marlena: Sami, I want to finish this conversation later.

Sami: Um, okay, yeah, Mom.

EJ: She disapproves of me.

Sami: Yeah.

EJ: Well, we'll just have to work on fixing that later. Listen, it's my understanding they are going to delay the start of the trial until tomorrow. If they do, I'm taking you out to a nice dinner.

Sami: Okay.

EJ: Samantha, I know you. When all your answers are one word, something is very wrong. Look at me. (she looks up, lovingly into his eyes) We'll get through this and I'll get you through tonight.

Sami: Okay, EJ.

He frowns at her.

Sami: What? That was two words.

They smile at each other. He knows things just got harder for the two of them, but the surprise he has waiting for her is going to make it better.

Bailiff: Order in the court. The honorable just Allen has called the court back to order.

Judge Allen bangs his gavel: After a discussion with the prosecutor and the defense, it is my decision that this trial is to continue Monday. The disruption caused by the gentleman's return is too great to recover from overnight. Being that it is Thursday, we will resume on Monday. Ms. Brady, will you be ready then?

Sami: Yes, your honor.

Judge Allen: Good, see you all back here Monday morning and no dramatics like today. Anyone, I don't care who they are, tries that again, I will remove them and throw them in jail for the night. Do you understand? Don't make me close this courtroom to the families.

Judge, as he bangs the gavel: Court's in recess.

Bailiff: All rise.

EJ: Well, this is wonderful news.

Sami: Why?

EJ: Because, I already had a wonderful surprise for you, I can expand it. Give me a few moments, won't you?

Sami: Sure, EJ.

Sami's smiling when John interrupts her: Samantha, can I talk to you for a minute.

Sami: John, sure.

John: Your mother isn't saying what happened when she talked to you. Is everything alright.

Sami: She's upset about EJ. She doesn't want me to see him. John, could you talk to her?

John: I'll try. Do you and EJ have plans tonight?

Sami's smile brightens: Yeah.

John: Good. Just be careful and I'll try and talk to your mother for you.

Sami: Thanks. John, thanks for everything.

John: No problem. You take care.

EJ: Alright, we're off!

Sami: Where!

EJ: It's a surprise, I thought I told you that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 61  
**  
As EJ tries to sweep Sami out of the courtroom, Marlena stops them.

Marlena: Sami, can we finish before you leave?

Sami: Mom, please, not now.

John: Marlena, let her go.

Marlena: John, I will discuss this with you when we get home. (turning back to Sami and EJ) Sami, I don't like this, not at all.

EJ: Dr. Evans, I assure you, Samantha is safe with me. I would never cause her any harm.

Sami: Mom, I trust EJ. He's been there for me since the beginning.

Stefano: Marlena, let the children go. EJ can be trusted. Tony didn't raise him, he's a good boy.

EJ: Stefano, you aren't helping the situation.

Marlena: Stefano, please. This is family business.

Stefano: I agree, family.

Lexie: Father, you aren't helping.

As Marlena, Stefano, John, and Lexie all begin to bicker at one another, EJ pulls Sami away and they slip out while the others fight among themselves.

EJ: Sorry you had to go through that.

Sami: This isn't going to be easy, is it?

EJ: It doesn't appear so?

Back inside, Marlena notices that EJ and Sami have left.

Marlena: Where are EJ and Sami.

John: I believe they took the opportunity and escaped. 

Marlena: John, I really don't like this.

John: Come on, let's go home and talk about it.

Marlena: Lexie, it was good to see you.

Stefano: And what about me, Marlena. 

Marlena: Stefano, if you or EJ do something that hurts my daughter, I will make you sorry.

Stefano: Ah, I see you've gotten feistier than ever.

John: Doc, let's go.

John and Marlena leave.

Lexie: Father, what are you doing?

Stefano: You'll just have to wait and see. Wait and see like the rest.

**Part 62**

Sami: EJ where are we going?

EJ: You'll see. 

Sami: EJ, this is Mythic. I don't know if I can go in there.

EJ: Well, we aren't exactly going in. Patience, love. Patience.

When they got in the elevator, Sami was tense. She hadn't been at the offices since her kidnapping and even though it had some happy memories, she wasn't ready to be there. She was so nervous, she never noticed that EJ had pushed the button for the roof, not the penthouse. When the doors opened, she was surprised.

Sami: EJ, what, that's a helicopter.

EJ: Very astute of you to notice the obvious.

Sami with a smile and a playful slap: EJ! Now, where are we going?

EJ: I believe I said something about patience before.

Sami: EJ this is so exciting.

EJ: The best is yet to come.

Pilot: Mr. Wells, we'll be at the airport in about 10 minutes.

EJ: Thank you.

Sami: Airport?

EJ: Yes.

Sami: EJ, where are you taking me?

EJ: You were always the one who shook her Christmas presents before Christmas morning, weren't you?

Sami: No, I always tried to find them before my mom ever wrapped them.

EJ: That explains a lot about you, darling. Well this time, you'll just have to be surprised.

When the helicopter landed there was a private jet waiting. As Sami and EJ got closer, she could see it was the Basic Black jet.

Sami: EJ, that's John's jet.

EJ: I know, I asked to borrow it and he obliged. Interestingly he doesn't disapprove of us. Hopefully he can persuade your mother.

Sami: Well, that might have been easier BEFORE Stefano showed up.

EJ: That's the last time I want to hear that name. This is about us, not him and it will be best if we just don't speak of him at all.

Sami: Okay. I can do that. Oh my god, EJ, it's beautiful. I've never been on John's jet.

EJ: Well, I'm glad I could share your first time with you.

Pilot: Mr. Wells, Miss Brady. Welcome aboard. Your flight plans are approved and we'll be departing in 10 minutes. 

Sami: Where is it you're taking us.

Pilot: Sorry, m'am I've been instructed not to say.

Sami: Great, even the pilot won't tell me.

EJ: It would ruin the surprise. 

Sami: You are enjoying this way too much.

EJ with a patented EJ Wells smile: Yes, I am.

**Part 63**

Pilot: Prepare for take off. Tower clear. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with us tonight, I estimated arrival at our destination is static hours.

Sami: EJ, what did he say?

EJ: I'm sorry, darling, I didn't hear that either. Could be two hours or longer as he did say hours.

Sami: EJ, where are we going?

EJ: Not telling! Champaign?

Sami: I guess.

EJ: How about a movie to pass the time.

Sami: Fine, what do you have?

EJ: Well, a little birdie told me that this was your favorite movie.

Sami: Oh my god, EJ, Gone With The Wind. I love this movie.

EJ: Yes, I know. I do admit I do not understand the fascination you American women have with that movie.

Sami: EJ, it's just the most romantic movie ever.

EJ: A movie about a war that tore your country apart?

Sami: Not that part, silly, Rhett Butler. Every girl wants a Rhett Butler in her life.

She stares at him and he grins.

EJ: Alright, a Rhett Butler.

He pulls out a remote, a wide screen comes down from the ceiling. He pulls a large bowl of popcorn and two Champaign glassed out and brings them to her.

Sami: EJ, this movie is like 4 hours, do we have that much time?

EJ: Yes, that much I will tell you. We have enough time to watch the movies.

As they lie on the couch Sami's in awe a private plane, her favorite movie, an unknown destination. He's thought of everything. She looks over at him, he's still wearing the suit he had on in court. She leans over and loosens his tie. She slowly removes it from his neck and he just smiles at her. She unbuttons his shirt and slowly starts to seduce him. She slowly kisses his neck and moves down to his chest. In the background her favorite part of the movie is playing and EJ begins to see why American women love Gone With The Wind.

Scarlett: Rhett, don't. I shall faint.

Rhett Butler: I want you to faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever know have kissed you like this, have they? Your Charles (Austin), or your Frank (Brandon), or your stupid Ashley (Lucas).

She slowly unbuttons her own blouse as he watches with love. They kiss and fall into a deep passion. They make love until the movie is over. After they are done, EJ smiles.

EJ: Well, I can see why American women love that movie, but I do believe American men are missing out not watching it with them.

She laughs. He can always bring a smile to her face.

Sami: Alright buddy, where are we going.

EJ: Still not telling. How do you feel about Titanic or Romeo and Juliet?

Sami: EJ, we cannot have that much time left flying, that would mean we'd be going like to Europe.

He just smiles.

**Part 64**

EJ: Get some sleep. You'll need it.

After a couple more hours flying the pilot wakes EJ and Sami: Mr. Wells, we are approaching our final destination.

EJ: Excellent. Are you ready, darling?

Sami: Where are we?

EJ: Milan.

Sami: Milan? Italy?

EJ: Yes. Just a short trip, relax, do some shopping.

Sami: Milan?

EJ: Yes. I do have to make one pesky little stop by something called Fashion Week. I'm sure being a woman you've heard about it.

Sami: Heard about it, EJ I've always dreamed of going to Fashion Week.

EJ: Well, that is something I didn't know and I thought I knew everything about you.

Sami: Why would you have to stop by Fashion Week?

EJ: Bothersome little commitment. Promised a favor for a friend.

Sami, thinking maybe it's some model ex-girlfriend or something: A friend?

EJ: Well, relative more like it. Come, we have breakfast reservations.

A limo picks them up and takes them to a quaint café. A woman is waiting at the table the host directs them to.

Woman: EJ! (she hugs him) Oh, my, this cannot be little Sami Brady. You have grown into such an amazingly beautiful woman.

EJ: Mother.

Sami: Mother? Anna?

Anna: Yes, oh, Sami, you were just a little one last time I saw you. You are stunning, I can't get over it. EJ, you did not tell me how beautiful she is.

EJ: Well, as you can see, she is, the most beautiful woman I know, next to you, Mother.

Anna: Oh, EJ. (she hugs him again) Sit, sit.

Sami's virtually dumbstruck. EJ sweeps her off to Milan for breakfast with his mother?

Anna: So, tell me all about Salem. Do you love it there like I said you would?

EJ: Yes, mother, it's lovely.

Anna: How's Carrie?

Sami: We don't talk about her.

Anna: What? What happened?

EJ: Mother, Carrie and Lucas are divorcing and Carrie left town with Austin. It's a rather sore point and has caused Sami some physical hardship, that's why I brought her here for the weekend. She needed pampering and some shopping.

Anna: Oh, Sami, I have some fashions that will look wonderful on you.

Sami: Thank you, Anna.

Anna: Sami, how's your father. Everything with him good?

Sami: He's fine.

EJ: Samantha, you look tired.

Sami: Just a little, the time difference or something.

EJ: Mother, would you mind if I take Samantha to the hotel so we can rest for this evening.

Anna: Certainly. EJ, come by early, I have a beautiful outfit in mind for Sami.

EJ: Of course, if Samantha's feeling up to it.

Sami: Thank you, Anna. It was nice seeing you.

EJ: Mother, see you in a bit (he kisses her on the cheek).

Sami: Bye.

EJ: Alright, what's wrong?

**Part 65**

EJ: Samantha, look at me, what's wrong?

Sami: EJ, really it's nothing I'm just tired.

EJ: And I sprung my mother on you?

Sami: No, I mean, it's not like I haven't met her before, it was just a long time ago when I was little and she was married to Tony.

EJ: So you really are just tired.

Sami: Yeah.

EJ: No, I know you, come on, what else is it?

Sami: Well, I mean, I know in Salem somehow everyone seems to be related to one another but it's hard to be reminded that you are my sisters brother.

EJ: That does seem a bit odd. I actually hadn't thought of it that way.

Sami: I hadn't either until my mother brought it up yesterday.

EJ: Ah, so it's all about the timing.

Sami: Yeah. I just need some sleep. I promise, I can gracious to Anna, your mother, after I get some sleep.

EJ: Perfectly understandable. We knew this wasn't going to be easy but I certainly didn't mean to make it harder.

Sami: Well, you at least soften the blow by doing it in Italy. I can't believe I'm in Milan.

EJ: There's the smile.

Sami: Thank you, EJ. Thank you for doing this for me. Wait, does John know where you took me.

EJ: Most certainly.

Sami: Oh is my mom going to be mad.

EJ: Only if John tells her, but we're done thinking about it. Let's go to the hotel, you'll love it, I promise, get some rest and then take you to get whatever fabulous outfit my mother has chosen for you.

Sami: EJ, is your name really Wells?

**Part 66**

Back in Salem John and Marlena are discussing Sami.

Marlena: John, how could you?

John: Doc, she'll be fine.

Marlena: But she's with a DiMera in ITALY.

John: Samantha is a grown woman and I don't believe EJ went through all he did to get her back just to take her to Italy to hurt her.

Marlena: But, John, Italy.

John: Doc, I promise you she'll be fine.

Marlena: John, I know you told me all that EJ did to save Sami, and I wish I'd been here when it was happening, but he's a DiMera. Stefano's grandson. How do you know he can really be trusted? What if he doesn't bring her back? Maybe we should go after her.

John: Doc, she's with EJ, not Stefano, not Tony, and they are meeting up with Anna. They'll be home Monday morning for the trial. It will be okay.

Marlena: John, I need to go out.

John: Doc, come on. Don't leave mad.

Marlena: I just want to clear my head. You've told me how EJ rescued Sami, now I need to process that information. Just, please, give me some time alone.

Rather than spend time alone, Marlena heads straight to Roman to get his support and help.

Roman: Doc!

Marlena: Roman, I need to talk to you about Sami and EJ.

Roman: What's wrong.

Marlena: He's taken her to Italy.

Roman: Really?

Marlena: Yes, John lent him the plane so he could take her there.

Roman: She's got the trial Monday.

Marlena: I know, and apparently EJ promised to have her home in time, but, Roman, I'm worried. EJ's a DiMera.

Roman: Doc, EJ isn't like Stefano, he saved our daughter. He'll keep her safe and bring her home. I'm sure of it.

Marlena: Roman, you've got to help me, convince Sami, convince her this relationship is wrong. My daughter cannot be involved with a DiMera.

Roman: Doc, come on.

Marlena: Roman, I mean it. I'm not going to allow it.

Roman: Marlena, Sami's a grown woman. Let her be happy.

Marlena: I will never believe a DiMera can love my daughter and make her happy.

Roman can only shake his head.

**Part 67**

EJ: Darling, are you ready?

Sami: Yeah, I think so.

EJ: Oh, my, you look positively stunning.

Sami: Thank you. I thought, just in case, I should wear something nice.

EJ: Just in case? Are you afraid of what my mother might pick out for you.

Sami: Well, if she feels the way my mom does, YEAH!

EJ: Nonsense, my mother likes you and thinks we'd be perfect together, she told me as much when she called to confirm.

Sami smiles: Oh!

EJ: I do have word from Salem.

Sami: Do I want to know?

EJ: Well, I promised to not keep things from you.

Sami: Alright.

EJ: John called. Your mother knows and she's none too happy.

Sami: What?

EJ: No worries, he stood up for us and I reiterated my promise to have you home in time for the trial.

Sami: Oh, EJ, thank you. Thank you for everything.

EJ: You sound much better.

Sami: Well, the afternoon helped.

EJ: Yes, yes it did, but we were supposed to be getting some rest.

Sami: It was relaxing enough for me.

EJ: Ah, I see, well it's nice to know I "relax" you.

Sami: You know what I mean. Alright, how's this, it was invigorating, I'm up for more.

EJ: Ah, don't tempt me, we have to meet my mother.

Sami: Your mother, yes.

She smiles slyly at him.

EJ: We don't have time.

Sami: Are you sure?

EJ: Samantha Gene Brady, you naughty girl.

Sami: I know.

**Part 68**

After a very romantic interlude, EJ and Sami scramble to get to Anna on time. They're late, but she's understanding.

Anna: Good evening.

EJ: Sorry, mother, we were detained.

Anna: I can only imagine.

Sami's hair, while still beautiful, is not as perfectly quaffed as it was before the tryst.

Sami: Anna, I'm sorry, it was my fault. I'm having a bad hair day and EJ was patient enough to wait for me.

Anna: Mmmhhmm. It's alright, I was young and in love once or twice before. (she leans closer to Sami) let's just say, you're definitely your father's daughter.

Sami's shocked by the statement but smiles. She's beginning to feel more comfortable around Anna. As Anna leads them to her collection, Sami is anxious. They stop at the door. EJ, ever the gentleman, opens it for his girls. Sami and Anna enter, but Anna stops EJ.

Anna: Not so fast, son. You wait here.

EJ: I beg your pardon?

Anna: Wait here. Don't worry, I'll bring her back absolutely beautiful.

Inside there is a beautiful collection of dresses, Sami is stunned at how beautiful they are.

Sami: Anna, are all these yours?

Anna: Yes, do you absolutely love them?

Sami: Yes, I do. I didn't know how talented you were, Carrie never showed me any of your designs.

Anna: Really? I'll have to talk to her about that.

Sami: If you can find her.

Anna: Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I promised EJ I wouldn't mention her.

Sami: It's okay. I brought her up.

Anna: You are such a dear. Okay, now, close your eyes, I want to see if you like what I picked for you. Oh, and if it doesn't fit, blame my son. I trusted him to sneak your measurements.

Sami's a little worried, but when she opens her eyes it's like the dress was made for her. The color a beautiful three toned bronze. The neckline perfectly flattering to her body. It was the dress she would design for herself if she had talent.

Sami: Oh, Anna, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

Anna: I am so glad you like it. I only had a couple of pictures to go by. I think it's going to look

Sami: Perfect.

Sami smiles, she's relieved. The dress spoke volumes. It said EJ's mom likes me and no mother of any man she'd ever dated, like her. She hugs Anna and cries a little.

Anna: What? Why are you crying?

Sami: I'm just happy. Thank you so much.

Anna: I'm glad. Let's get you ready.

Anna, can I ask you something.

Anna: Sure.

Sami: Why won't EJ ever answer me when I ask him about his name?

**Part 69 **

Anna laughs: Come on, Sami. I'll give you the background on my son you'll never hear from him.

She leads Sami into another room where a make up artist and hair dresser are waiting.

Sami: Anna, what's this.

Anna: You have to be perfect tonight. This is all about you.

As EJ paces in the hall wondering what his mother could be saying, Sami is learning all about how little EJ Wells grew up. Anna is more than delighted to tell her all about

EJ. As the ladies do Sami's hair and make up, Anna tells her about the wonderful man she met and married. The man, Martin Wells, loved EJ and adopted him, raising him as his own. It wasn't until Martin died that EJ found out he was a DiMera.

Sami: How'd he die?

Anna: An accident. We were on holiday, skiing, when another skier lost control and crashed into Martin. It was all very quick.

Sami: Was EJ there when it happened?

Anna: No, thank goodness. I don't think he'd have been able to handle it. He loved his father. Martin. After Martin's death we were going through his thing. EJ found a note from Stefano and his adoption certificate. I'd never told Tony about EJ and I never knew Stefano had contacted Martin.

Sami: You never told EJ he was adopted?

Anna: Oh, no, we did. He knew Martin wasn't my first husband, but he was the only father EJ ever knew. EJ even knew about Salem. I think he romanticized it the way I told him about it. Tony can make for good fairytales.

Sami: Did he know Tony was his father?

Anna: In a way, but he didn't know about the DiMeras. I never really elaborated. Then, once my son became some hot shot race car driver, and I was creating, we lost touch. There are parts of his life I don't know about so I am so happy he shared you with me.

Sami: What's his real name? He won't tell me.

Anna laughs and whispers the name. Sami laughs too.

Sami: You didn't.

Anna: I did. Now, let's get this dress on.

Sami puts the dress on. EJ got it right, the dress fits perfectly and Sami looks beautiful. Anna opens the door and let's EJ in.

EJ: What took so (Sami's taken his breath away, he can't speak for a moment) Oh, my. You look

Sami: What?

EJ: Amazing. Mother, the dress, it's perfect. She's beautiful. You're beautiful. I can't wait to show you to the world.

Sami smiles. No one has ever treated her the way Anna and EJ did this evening. She decides to wait for the perfect moment to tease him about his name.

Sami: EJ, stop staring.

EJ: I can't. You're stunning and you'll be on my arm all night. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Anna: Alright then. You two go. I have a collection to get on the runway. Enjoy.

Sami: Thank you again, Anna.

EJ: Thank you, Mother.

Anna: Bye.

EJ: So, what did you and my mother talk about.

Sami: You.

EJ: So did she tell you dirty little secrets from my childhood?

Sami: A few, Eugene.

EJ: Oh, she didn't.

Sami just laughs, and EJ just hangs his head a moment.

**Part 70**

The rest of the weekend was almost a blur for Sami. EJ had wined and dined her in the best restaurants in Milan. He'd taken her shopping and bought her wonderful designer dresses made not only by Anna but by other designers too. By the time they were ready to leave, she'd nearly forgotten about the trial, NEARLY.

Sami: EJ, what would happen if I didn't show up for the trial?

EJ: Kate would likely go free, your mother would think I kidnapped you, Lucas would probably get away with his part in all of this, you mother would think I kidnapped you.

Sami: You said that.

EJ: I felt it bore repeating. Not to mention if my, Stefano, has a vested interest in seeing Kate get punished I can only imagine the repercussions if by not showing she goes free. Repercussions for both of us.

Sami: I guess you're right.

EJ: We should go to the airport, we are on a tight schedule and I don't want to do anything to upset your mother.

Sami: EJ, have I thanked you for this, all of this?

EJ: Yes, I believe you have.

Sami: Can I thank you again?

EJ: You're stalling.

Sami: Probably. I don't want to go back to Salem, not with everything that's there.

EJ: I know, maybe after the trial is over we can get away like this again, go to England and see where I grew up.

Sami: If my family lets me. EJ, my mom.

EJ: I know about your mother's feelings, she's hardly hiding them.

Sami: I'm sorry about that.

EJ: It's not your fault. It's not even my fault. If my, Stefano, hadn't come back I'm quite certain it would be far easier for her to accept me. As it stands, Stefano has put that in jeopardy.

She can only look lovingly at him, wishing things were different but knowing they have to go back and face everyone.

EJ: I'm sorry. This was a wonderful weekend, I'm spoiling it with discussion of what ifs and speculations. We should go. We can't miss the flight.

Sami: Okay. (she pulls him close and kisses him) Thank you.

EJ: You're welcome.

Sami: So, how long is the limo ride to the airport?

EJ: Samantha!

Sami: WHaaattt?

EJ: You can be a wicked, wicked girl.

Sami: And you're just now learning that?

EJ, coyly: Well, I have had my suspicions.

He sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom. The flight can wait, Salem can wait.

**Part 71**

At the courthouse, Marlena is pacing, wondering where Sami and EJ are. John enters with news.

Marlena: John, where are they? Is he bringing her back?

John: Relax, Doc. I talked to my pilot, they were a little late getting to the airport and had to wait to take off. They'll be here but not before lunch. Hey, Frankie, can you get Sami and EJ's testimonies delayed until after lunch?

Frankie: Sure, I think so. Apparently something's happened though. Sami may not need to testify at all.

Marlena: Something's happened? What do you mean?

Frankie: I don't know. I got a call this morning telling me to be here with or without Sami.

John: So we don't know anything.

Roman enters the courtroom and joins Marlena, John, and Frankie.

Marlena: Roman, do you know anything?

Roman: Not a thing. I got the call to be here right away, that's all I know.

Bailiff: Please rise and come to order, the Honorable Judge Martin Allen presiding.

Judge: Be seated.

Marlena to Roman: Where's Kate?

Roman: I don't know.

Judge: Over the weekend, Ms. Roberts experienced a change of heart and decided to no longer continue with the trial. She has entered a guilty plea. This trial is over.

Bailiff: All rise.

The judge exits and the court is stunned. Sami and EJ weren't even present for the event, but Stefano was and he was smiling.

Marlena: Stefano, did you have something to do with this?

Stefano: Me? How could I? Kate changed her mind, how could I make her do that.

Roman: Stefano, if you had anything to do with this.

Stefano: Roman, Marlena, I ask you, is it not a good thing that the woman who kidnapped your daughter is being punished for hurting her? Would you rather her fate be decided by 12 people who may or may not like Samantha? Wouldn't you rather Samantha's past stay within the family?

Marlena and Roman are stunned and worried. This is a shade of gray of the Stefano they know.

Stefano: Your daughter has been saved, again by a DiMera. You're welcome.

Stefano exits.

Marlena: Roman, what did he mean Sami was saved by a DiMera again?

Roman: Doc, I'm afraid we will have to wait to find out.

Marlena: Roman, I meant what I said before. I want Sami away from EJ. NOW!

**Part 72**

As the plane lands, EJ turns his cell phone back on. There's a message. EJ has a questioning look on his face.

Sami: EJ, what is it?

EJ: The message said the trial's been cancelled and we needn't hurry to the court house. Samantha, check your phone.

She does, there are three messages. One from Frankie telling her to call him about the trial and two from her mother.

Sami: It's Uncle Frankie and my mom. Uncle Frankie says to call him as soon as we land. My mom's frantic that we aren't there yet. Wait, she wants me at the penthouse, alone as soon as possible.

EJ: I wonder what happened at the trial.

Sami: I'll call my Uncle Frankie. That's probably safer than calling my mom.

As EJ looks on, Sami finds out what happened.

Sami: Kate's trial is over. She's going to jail without a trial. My Uncle Frankie said it's over and apparently Stefano might have done something. He thinks that's why my mom wants to see me.

EJ: This is not good. If Stefano did something, your mother is going to be more determined than ever to keep us apart.

Sami: EJ, can we just get back on the plane and leave Salem?

EJ: I wish we could, but we have to face what's going on. I can't have your mother thinking I kidnapped you. I'll take you to the penthouse. I won't go up, but I'll wait for you there.

Sami: Thanks. I'm sure I know what she wants to talk about.

EJ: Me.

Sami: Yeah. If Stefano did something my mom is going to be more determined than ever.

EJ: Hey, just remember I love you and we've been through so much to get here. We'll get past this. I promise.

Sami: You do.

EJ: I do. I will get us through this, I will be there for you. I'm not going to let anything come between us. Now, let's go face your mother.

**Part 73**

At the penthouse, Marlena is on the phone.

Marlena : Thank you, Lexie. I'm so glad you agree with me.

Lexie: Marlena, I know Sami is your daughter and you love her, but I don't want her anywhere near my nephew. The problem is, this means going up against my father.

Marlena : That's what worries me, Lexie, why does Stefano want them together?

Lexie: Your guess is as good as mine. I'm hoping to talk some sense into he and EJ. Being DiMeras that could be difficult.

Marlena : Okay, just keep me posted.

Lexie: I will. Bye.

Marlena : Bye.

Just them, EJ and Sami arrive at the penthouse parking garage.

Sami: Come up with me.

Your mother asked to see you alone.

Sami: You can talk to John.

EJ: Samantha, you're a grown woman, you need to face your fears of your mother.

Sami: It's not that, it's just I don't want to be away from you.

EJ: Go, darling, I'll be waiting down here for you.

She just stares at him, pouting just a little.

EJ: I love you, now, go!

When Sami arrives, she's greeted by John. For once she's grateful to see him.

John: Samantha. How was the trip.

Sami: It was wonderful, thank you so much, John. I really appreciated it.

John: I'm glad.

Sami: Are you in a lot of trouble with my mom.

John: Nothing I can't handle. You might want to watch your back though.

Sami: Is she that upset?

John: She's not pleased that EJ's a DiMera. She was afraid you'd never return when I let you go off with him.

Sami: John, you know EJ is a good man. He's not live the other DiMeras.

John: I know that, but your mother doesn't.

Marlena : Know what?

Sami: That EJ's a good man.

Marlena : I've seen nothing to prove that.

Sami: Mom. He rescued me from the cabin Kate held me in. He's protected me, taken care of me. He's been there for me. He puts me first.

Marlena : Which is why I worry. EJ is a DiMera and DiMeras don't do anything that isn't for their own personal gain.

Sami: That's just great, Mom. You tell me I'm worthy then when someone shows an interest in me, puts me first, you tell me it's because he's a DiMera and I'm not worthy. Which is it, Mom, am I worthy or not?

John: Samantha, of course you're worthy, that's not what you mother meant.

Marlena : Oh, Sami, I just meant, with the DiMeras you can never trust their motives.

Sami: Well I trust EJ. He loves me, he takes care of me. You don't know him, you're just judging who you think he is. I should have known I couldn't talk to you. If it were Belle or Carrie, you wouldn't say EJ's not good enough, just me. EJ's a DiMera so he can't love me.

Marlena : Sami, I didn't say that.

Sami: You didn't have to. I know what you meant. I'm leaving.

Marlena : Sami, wait.

It's too late. Sami has stormed off leaving Marlena and John in the penthouse.

John, shaking his head: Doc, Doc, Doc. I don't think that's the approach you should have used.

Marlena : Oh, John, what am I going to do now?

John: Let her enjoy her time with EJ.

Marlena : I can't, John. I just can't.

**Part 74**

Sami gets back to the car and slams the door as she gets in.

Sami: AAAAAARRGGGHHH!

EJ: Samantha, the car!

Sami: The car! The car! EJ do not tempt me to hurt you or (air quotes) THE CAR!

EJ: I take it it didn't go well.

Sami: Of course not. I'm not Belle. I'm not Carrie. I'm Samantha, so of course no man could love me, want me, be with me without some hidden agenda or some woman on the side. I can never be anyone's first. I'm Sami the black sheep not good enough for anyone.

EJ: Well, I do have another woman, but you knew that.

She wields around at him ready to hurt him.

He smirks: The car, darling, the car. I've never hidden it, she is the other woman in my life.

Sami: Stop it. I don't want to laugh, I want to be mad.

EJ: But you can't be for too long when you're with me, can you?

Sami: No. But this time I don't want you being all cute. Just let me be mad.

EJ: No, let's talk about this with far less drama and considerably less violence.

Sami: EJ, she just makes me so mad. If I were Belle, she'd tell me something totally different. She tells them to follow their hearts and I get "he's bad for you, you can't trust your heart." Why, EJ? Why? Why can't she believe that you love me?

EJ: Because she's only known the darker side of the DiMeras. She needs to just see us together, see us happy. It will just take time.

Sami: I don't have time. She's going to try and put a stop to us, John told me so.

EJ: We won't let her. She's just one woman, we can fight just one woman.

Sami: You don't know my mom.

EJ: No, but I know my heart. I know she's wrong and with that knowledge, I know we can fight for this. Fight for us. Okay, chin up. (he looks at her) You just really want to be mad about this.

Sami: For now.

EJ: Alright, you can be mad until we get to the restaurant.

Sami: Restaurant?

EJ: Yes, The Penthouse Grill. I felt is safer than Chez Rouge.

Sami: Isn't that the truth.

EJ: Then it's settle, The Penthouse Grill it is.

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. She continues to fume over her mother. He's hoping to change her mood or his surprise du jour will be ruined.

**Part 75**

They arrive at The Penthouse Grill. There's a sign out front and immediately Sami is disappointed. This is not her day.

Sami: Closed for Private Party. Great.

EJ: I know. We are the private party (he opens the door).

Sami: What?

EJ: I bought out the restaurant. No one is allowed in but us. No one can tell us there are no tables available. No one can make us wait for anything. This is our evening. No Marlena, no Stefano, no Lexie, no one but us.

Sami: Like anyone will let that happen.

EJ: I assure you, no one will disturb us.

Host: Mr. Wells. Welcome. Everything is as you requested.

EJ: Thank you.

Host: Ms. Brady, please follow me.

The room is filled with dozens and dozens of roses. Red, white, and some a combination of both. They are everywhere. A soft jazzy swing music is playing. The lights are low and everything is perfect. It's Sami's night. EJ has planned everything. What he doesn't know is Stefano is watching. Lurking with no intentions of disturbing the lovers' night but he wants to know what is going on.

Sami: EJ, it's beautiful. You did this all for me?

EJ: Of course. I only wish in some small way your mother could see all this. Maybe it would show her someone does put you first.

Sami: You are so sweet. What would I do without you? You rescued me, saved me from Kate, saved me from myself.

EJ: I wouldn't have it any other way. Champaign?

Sami: Yes, thank you.

As she looks down, she notices something in her glass. As she looks back at EJ, he's down on one knee. She's speechless.

EJ: Samantha Gene Brady, you have brought purpose and love into my life. Before I met you I floated from place to place, never finding true love, true happiness. You have made me a better man than I ever could have imagined. I love you. If you will be my wife, I promise to always put you first, love only you, and cherish you, protect you, and keep you safe. Samantha, will you marry me?

**Part 76**

Sami was speechless. EJ asking her to marry him was the last thing she expected. She could see the ring in the bottom of the glass. It was beautiful. More than she ever could have expected.

EJ: Samantha, it is customary to answer a gentleman when he asks you to marry him.

Sami could barely say a word: EJ, I, I

EJ: You, you, what?

Sami: Yes.

EJ: Yes?

Sami threw her arms around him: YES!

EJ: Oh, thank god, you had me worried there.

Sami: You surprised me. All this and you asked me to marry you. Are you sure? Are you sure you want to marry me?

EJ: Of course I'm sure. Look around you, do I look like I'm the slightest bit unsure?

Sami: No. I can't believe you did all this for me.

EJ: I would do anything for you. I hope you know that by now.

Sami: I do.

EJ: I do, I rather like the sound of that.

She smiles and kisses him again. She can't believe it, he asked her to marry him. He asked her to be his wife. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how her mother was going to react.

EJ: I hope you don't mind I didn't bring in family and friends and make a big show of it.

Sami: This was better. With our families who knows what could have happened. And it meant so much more to me that you did it like this. Just you and I. Thank you.

EJ: No, thank you for saying yes. I love you. You've made me the happiest man in the world.

He takes the ring from the glass, dips it in some water to wash the Champaign off and slips it on her finger. It's a beautiful diamond. Like no other she'd ever seen. He did love her. She was finally someone's first choice.

EJ: Let's eat.

Sami: I can't.

EJ: Certainly you can. You'll need your strength.

Sami: My strength?

EJ: For celebrating (he winked).

Sami: You're bad.

EJ: As bad as you are, my dear.

Sami: EJ, I can't help but think about my mom. She's not going to be happy.

EJ: I thought that by proving my commitment to you she would be.

Sami: I don't think so. She's really determined that we break up.

EJ: We'll get past this. I promise. We'll figure out a way to get your mother to come around. I'll use my considerable English charms on her.

Sami: I hope so. I'm going to go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back.

As Sami leaves, Stefano steps out from the shadows.

Stefano: Good evening, EJ.

EJ: Stefano, what the bloody hell are you doing here?

**Part 77**

Stefano: I'm here, watching my grandson get engaged, to the woman of his dreams, a joyous occasion to be sure. And to a woman who will make the perfect DiMera.

EJ: I'm not marrying her for you. I'm marrying her because I love her. And you'll stay the bloody hell away from both of us.

Stefano: For now.

EJ: No, not for now, for always.

Stefano: You have not been taught enough about the DiMeras, but you will learn, soon enough.

EJ: You need to leave, right now, Samantha will be back any minute.

Stefano: I will go, but we will talk soon.

EJ: No we won't.

As Stefano leaves, Sami walks up from behind.

Sami: We won't what?

EJ turns towards her voice: I'm sorry?

Sami: You said "we won't." We won't what?

EJ: We won't be having need for anymore Champaign. I'm intoxicated by your beauty. I don't need Champaign.

Sami: That is so sweet.

Sami has no idea what has just happened. EJ wants to continue the evening but is uncomfortable wondering if Stefano is watching.

EJ: How about we go home now and celebrate.

Sami: EJ, as good as that sounds, I'm starving.

EJ: Oh, right, you haven't eaten all day.

Sami: No, and I'm feeling a little light headed from the Champaign.

EJ: Alright, let's eat.

He motions to the waiter standing in the shadows waiting for EJ's directions. He appears with a plate of fresh oysters.

EJ: Your favorites.

Sami: Yum. What else do you have planned?

EJ: What I'm told is an American favorite, Live Maine lobster.

Sami: EJ, I love lobster.

EJ: I thought you would.

Sami: You are too good to me.

He smiles. She stands and leans over the table to kiss him. She's so beautiful it takes his breath away. For a moment he forgets that they may be being watched.

**Part 78**

As they finish the oysters, Sami begins to wonder about EJ.

Sami: EJ, is something wrong?

EJ: No. Why do you ask.

Sami: You just have a look on your face.

EJ: It's a look of happiness and wonder.

Sami: Wonder?

EJ: Wondering how fast you can finish so I can take you home and spend the next week making love to you.

Sami: EJ, you're embarrassing me.

EJ: Why? There's no one here, just you and I.

Sami: And the waiter standing just over there.

EJ quickly turns around to see that it is just a waiter. He was worried it might be Stefano. Had he really left? Were they alone?

EJ: Ah, so you are modest. And so beautiful. A woman of your beauty shouldn't hide or be afraid of a man showing affection to her.

Sami: EJ (she's blushing)

He leans across the table and takes her hand. He starts to slowly kiss the inside of her wrist slowly moving up her arm to the inside of her elbow.

EJ: Your perfume. It's intoxicating.

Sami: Um, EJ, do you think we could get the lobster to go?

EJ: Of course.

EJ was anxious to get out of the restaurant. He was thankful it was eventually Sami's idea. As they drove home, he offered a suggestion and prayed Sami would accept.

EJ: Samantha, I was thinking, how about to celebrate our engagement we go to London or Ireland or some other far away place for a week or two. Just you and I telling no one where we've run off to.

Sami: EJ, that sounds just wonderful, but my mom.

EJ: Ah, yes, your mother. Your mother that will not be pleased by our engagement.

Sami: Yeah. Maybe getting away wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

EJ: Splendid. I'll make the arrangements.

Sami: EJ, I didn't say I would go. I just said it wasn't a bad idea. I mean, I don't think I can go. I have to deal with my family.

EJ: Samantha, elope with me. Tonight.

Sami: What?

**Part 78**

EJ: You heard me, marry me, tonight. Elope with me. We'll go to England. I have a friend with a fabulous castle-style manor we could get married in. It could be wonderfully romantic.

Sami: EJ, I can't elope.

EJ: Why? (he abruptly stops the car) Why can't you elope? Do you want another production that ends in disaster or do you want a wedding and a husband?

Sami: But, EJ, my family.

EJ: Your family? The same family that is trying to break us up?

Sami: Not everyone in my family is trying to break us up.

EJ: Not everyone, not yet. Not until they find out about the engagement. Your mother is already trying, what will happen when they find out we are engaged? They'll press you harder and harder until you give in. You'll forget what makes you happy and bow to what makes them happy. If we're married, it won't be so easy for them to break us up.

Sami: EJ, your confusing me.

EJ: Good. I want you thinking. And what about my family? Do you really want another wedding where Lexie is in attendance, or even worse, Stefano. What kind of production would our wedding be if that were to happen? Samantha, I've never been more serious or sincere in my life, elope with me TONIGHT.

Sami: EJ, I don't know. There's so much to do.

EJ: Do you want to marry me?

Sami: Yes.

EJ: Then do it, Samantha, marry me tonight. I'll make all the arrangements. I'll charter the plane, buy out the Concord, do whatever it takes. I'll have my mother design you a dress and have it made overnight. Or we could go back to Milan. Sami, say yes.

As he waited for what seemed like days for her answer his mind was racing. Was he playing into Stefano's hand or was he saving them from him? What game was Stefano playing and why was he at the restaurant that night?

EJ: Samantha?

Sami: YES! I'll do it, I'll marry you tonight.

She hugged him and he held her tightly.

EJ: Where? Where do you want to go? And nothing tacky like Las Vegas.

Sami: Very funny.

EJ: Oh, I'm sorry, I'd actually forgotten. Seriously, I know girls dream of these things. Where have you always dreamed of getting married if you could go anywhere in the world? Tell me and we'll be there by morning. Nothing is too good for you. Nothing. Just tell me.

**Part 79  
**  
Sami: EJ, I've tried so many times to get married and it didn't matter where I did it, it never worked. If you want to get married in England because that's where you grew up, then we can go there.

EJ: Samantha, you sound so sad. I don't want this to be a burden, I want you to enjoy the experience. The experience of the man that loves you whisking you off to a foreign land where you will be given a wedding of your dreams.

Sami: All I need is to be with you.

EJ: But where?

Sami: I've never been to England or Ireland.

EJ: Then I have the perfect spot. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. We'll leave tonight and be there by morning.

He smiles and begins to form the plan to get them out of Salem and away from Stefano and Sami's mother. After they are married he'll figure out what Stefano is up to. For now, Sami must be his focus. He takes her home and begins making phone calls.

EJ: Pack a bag, a small one, we'll get anything you've forgotten when we get there.

Sami: Where?

EJ: You'll see. It's a lovely surprise.

Sami goes in and starts to pack. She decides to go to the living room closet just as EJ walks to the doorway. She opens the closet and is shocked. It's empty. From behind her, EJ comments.

EJ: They're gone.

Sami: Where are they?

EJ: I had them gotten rid of.

Sami: EJ, those were my wedding dresses.

EJ: No, they were painful memories of past failures. A morose reminder of what never was. When I knew I was going to propose to you tonight, I had a friend of mine remove them all. I did, however, think it would take you longer to notice they were gone.

Sami: But, EJ, they were my dresses.

EJ: Were you thinking of wearing one of them to marry me?

Sami: No, it's not like that.

EJ: Did you need them around to remind you that in the past, marriage has never been the end result of your weddings? Did you need to be reminded you've always been a bride and never a wife?

Sami: No.

EJ: Then why keep them around? Sami, you're moving on, tonight, with me. By this time tomorrow you'll be my wife and the past will be behind you once and for all. You don't need those things. You don't need a closet full of painful memories. You only need me.

Sami: What did you do with them?

EJ: I donated them to charity on your behalf. You're starting our new life a free woman. Free of the burden of past mistakes. Now, are you ready?

Sami: I'm ready. Where are we going?

EJ: You'll see. I promise, you will love it. It is the perfect wedding location for you and I to get married.

**Part 80**

This time the flight was different. EJ had called in a favor from an old racing friend and borrowed the team jet. It was nice, but not John Black's plane. Sami slept the whole way wanting her beauty sleep. Part of her had wanted to be with EJ, but the romantic in her wanted to wait until her wedding night. When they landed a car was waiting for them.

EJ: Wake up sleepy head.

Sami: EJ, where are we?

EJ: We've landed in London. You slept through the night.

Sami: Wow, I've never slept on a plane like that. Oh my god.

EJ: What, what's wrong.

Sami: If it's our wedding day, you can't see me. 

EJ: Does that count when one elopes?

Sami: I don't know but it can't be good.

EJ: Don't worry, it's not our actual wedding day.

Sami: What do you mean.

EJ: I mean, there's a car waiting for us to take us to the spot I picked for us. I've arranged everything providing you like the location. It's a beautiful location that is fitting for a Brady/Wells wedding. My mother is even meeting us there with a dress for you and to be our witness. I hope that's alright.

Sami: She didn't tell anyone, did she?

EJ: No, my mother hates Stefano, she'd never talk to anyone in that family. And she adores you. She wants this to be perfect for us. Ah, we're here.

Sami: Where.

EJ: The perfect wedding location.

As Sami looked about across the most perfect rolling hillside she couldn't believe her eyes. Then she noticed they were on a cliff.

Sami: Oh, EJ, it's beautiful. But where are we?

EJ: Come, walk with me.

He took her to the middle of the field and from there, she could see for miles.

EJ: See that island over there far, far in the distance?

Sami: Yes. It looks very small.

EJ: That's Ireland. Down there, the Irish Sea, off that way it becomes the Celtic sea.

Sami: It's beautiful.

EJ: At night when the moon is full, you don't even need a flashlight to see. The moon lights the way and the reflection from the sea adds to the beauty. This is where I want to marry you. Here, tonight, at one minute after midnight.

Sami: It's perfect.

**Part 81**

When Sami got to her room, alone for the first time in what felt like months, she began to panic. What was she doing? She and EJ had gone from friends to lovers to enemies and back again. She's been kidnapped and was supposed to be part of a trial. From the moment EJ had saved her, he'd never left her side. Was that why she said she'd marry him? Was it love or comfort? Did she really want to marry him, this fast, alone in a foreign country without her family? In her panic, she ran to EJ's room.

Sami: EJ, EJ, I need to talk to you.

EJ was on the phone: Just a moment. I'll be right there. (Into the phone): She's at my door, I have to go.

EJ: Samantha, what's wrong?

Sami: I can't do this. I can't marry you.

EJ: Why? What's happened in the last hour?

Sami: I can't marry you. I started thinking and I realized….

EJ: Realized what, darling?

Sami: I realized I think I'm doing this for the wrong reasons.

EJ: What do you mean?

Sami: I mean ever since I was kidnapped and you rescued me I haven't been alone. You've been here for me all the time.

EJ: Because I love you. I want to protect you, be there for you. That's why I want to make you my wife so I can protect you forever.

Sami: And I think, eventually, I want to marry you, but this is so fast and my family

EJ Interrupts: Your family that doesn't approve of our relationship? Your family that rarely supports you? What of them?

Sami: EJ, in their own way, my family loves me, they just want the best for me and I think they should be at my wedding.

EJ: Samantha, your family has been at nearly all your weddings and none of them have worked out for you. I thought you wanted to be married. I thought you wanted to be a wife.

Sami: EJ, I do want that. This is just so fast.

EJ: I know it's fast. With you that seems to be what's best. Whenever you are allowed alone with your own head you make decisions that aren't good for you. You make rash decisions that are over-thought and in the end are not the best for you.

Sami: But EJ, I didn't mean I don't want to ever marry you, I meant not now.

EJ: Samantha, getting married is what's right for us. You are thinking with your head and not your heart. If we are married, your family can't interfere with us. They can't continue to hurt you. Lucas can't hurt you. Your mother can't hurt you. I promise you, if you marry me today, your family won't hurt you any longer.

Sami: EJ, you're confusing me.

EJ: I don't mean to. I just believe our marriage is what is best for you.

Sami: I don't know, I mean.

EJ: Samantha, stop over thinking. Go back to your room, get some rest. We're getting married tonight.

Sami: Alright.

EJ: Good girl (he kisses her forehead). My mother should be here in an hour or so, get some rest and I'll bring her by when she arrives.

Sami: Fine, I'll go get some rest.

EJ: Don't think too much, Samantha, just get some rest.

Sami: I will.

He leans down and kisses her. Sami goes back to her room to rest and EJ finishes his mysterious phone call.

EJ: It's EJ. No, no problem. She's just got a little stage fright. (a long pause) No, no worries, the wedding is still on. I assume you WON'T be in attendance. (another long pause) Good. I'll see you when I return.

As EJ hangs up the phone, a questionable smile comes across his face and then a laugh. But at who's expense was he having the laugh?

**Part 82**

A knock at the door. EJ opens it to find his mother.

Anna: EJ, are you sure about this?

EJ: Hello to you too, mother.

Anna: Oh, son, I'm sorry. I've just been beside myself wonder why you are doing this. Why so quickly?

EJ: Because, mother, I love Samantha. I want to be with her forever.

Anna: EJ, I know you. Something does not feel right about this. I know there's more; something you aren't telling me. What is it?

EJ: Mother, it's nothing. Did you bring Sami a dress?

Anna: I brought three so she can pick her favorite. And don't even ask, you can't see any of them.

EJ: I wouldn't dare. I know a woman's wedding dress is a sacred thing.

Anna: Okay, I'm still not buying what's going on. Less than a week ago you were in Milan and you never mentioned marriage. Why the rush? What happened since you left Italy.

EJ: Samantha's mother. She is so dead set against us being together that I thought if we were married she'd have a harder time breaking us up.

Anna: That's all, that's the only thing that happened?

EJ: Kate's trial ended with her pleading guilty. It set Samantha free to move on. I thought marriage was the way to do that.

Anna: What made Kate change her mind?

EJ: I've no idea. I'm just happy she did. Now, Samantha is down the hall, second door on the right. (his cell rings again) Mother, I have to take this.

Anna: Alright.

As Anna exits: What do you want now? I told you I'd see you when I got back. (a long pause). My mother's here with the dresses, I'm sure seeing those will convince Sami to go through with the wedding. You need to stop worrying. (pausing) No, of course, she'd never understand. (a knock at EJ's door) I've got to go, someone's at the door. Don't call me again, I'm turning the phone off until I get back to Salem. Goodbye.

He opens the door to find Sami.

EJ: What's wrong?

Sami: Nothing. I just wanted to let you know the nap helped, and the dresses your mother brought are beautiful. I'll marry you, tonight.

He hugs her: Oh, Samantha, that's wonderful. I'll finish making the arrangements. I can't wait to makes you Mrs. EJ Wells.

Sami: And I can't wait to become Mrs. Samantha Brady-Wells.

EJ: I'll call your room when I've finished making the arrangements. I love you.

Sami: I love you, too.

As she happily makes her way back to her room, EJ begins to make arrangements for the wedding.

EJ: Yes, EJ Wells here. (pause) Yes, that EJ Wells. I need a marriage certificate and a Vicar to perform a wedding ceremony, tonight. (pause) Yes, tonight. Do what it takes, this wedding has to happen tonight. (pause) No, not tomorrow, tonight, midnight, Canterbury's Castle Garden. (pause) Yes, you heard me correctly. (pause) Just do it. I'll see someone here by 11. (pause) Thank you.

As he hung up the phone the look on his face was deep and sincere. A look that held a thousand questions as to what he was thinking.

**Part 83**

Back in her room, Sami begins to panic again. She decides to try and get in touch with someone in her family. As she tries her mom and dad their cell phones are both turned off. She then tries the police station.

Bo Brady.

Sami: Uncle Bo, it's Sami.

Bo: Sami, where are you? Marlena's going nuts trying to find you.

Sami: Uncle Bo, just tell her I'm fine. I'm with EJ.

Bo: I'll tell her you're fine, but I don't think I should tell her you're with EJ.

Sami: Why? What's wrong?

Bo: Sami, she's really against this thing with you and EJ and she's got Roman on her side now. Where are you?

Sami: England.

Bo: ENGLAND Sami, what the hell are you doing there?

Sami: Getting married.

Bo: Sami, you cannot marry EJ. Not like that. Not all alone. What about your family?

Sami: Come on, Uncle Bo. How many times have I tried to get married with my family around and it never worked out? EJ thought if we came to England we could get married and actually be married.

Bo: Sami, your parents are going to have a fit.

Sami: I knew I shouldn't have called you. You're going to tell them and ruin everything. I'm hanging up.

Bo: No, Sami, wait. I won't tell them, but how about if me and your Aunt Hope come over to be with you. I promise I won't tell your mom or dad, just let your Aunt Hope and me be there for you.

Sami: There's no time, we're getting married at midnight, that's like 7 hours from now.

Bo: Sami, just tell me where you are. We'll be there on time without your parents. I promise.

Sami: I don't know where we are, some castle near the ocean. Cadberry? Candleberry?

Bo: Canterbury's?

Sami: Maybe that's it.

Bo: Okay, we'll be there. Sami, don't get married without us being there.

Sami: Just you and Aunt Hope, right. Promise me, Uncle Bo, you won't tell my parents.

Bo: Yeah, I promise.

When he hangs up Bo calls his mom. He knows he can't betray Sami if they are going to get Stefano. He doesn't know if EJ is marrying Sami because he wants to or if Stefano is putting him up to it, but he knows he has to be there to try and stop it.

Bo: Ma, I found Sami.

Caroline: Where is she. Is she with EJ?

Bo: Yeah, but Hope and I have to go alone. Give us some time to get out of Salem and then tell Roman I'll do my best.

Caroline: Alright, just be careful.

Bo: I will. I'll call you as soon as I know what's really happening.

Back at the castle, EJ knocks on Sami's door.

EJ: Samantha, everything alright in there?

Sami: Yeah, EJ, I'm fine.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should tell him about her conversation with Bo or wait for them to arrive. But would they arrive before the wedding?

**Part 84**

EJ: Samantha, let me in, please.

Sami, scrambling around the room: EJ, I'm not decent.

EJ: Sami, I'm going to be your husband and I've seen you "not decent" before.

Sami: I meant I'm in my wedding dress. You can't see the bride before the wedding in her dress.

EJ: Samantha, why are you lying to me? I know you aren't in your wedding dress, I just left my mother and she's doing your alterations. Now, open the door and let me in.

Sami: Alright.

EJ: Samantha, what's wrong? You aren't getting cold feet again.

Sami: No, it's not that, but I think you're going to be mad at me and call off the wedding.

EJ: Why would I do that? What could you have possibly done to make me cancel the wedding?

Sami: I called Salem.

EJ: Samantha, darling, not for one minute did I believe you'd be able to resist calling home. Now, who did you contact? Your father? Your mother? Did they try and talk you out of marrying me?

Sami: No, I couldn't get a hold of either of them. I talked to my Uncle Bo.

EJ: Ah, your Uncle Bo. The man who tried to keep us apart.

Sami: EJ, my Uncle Bo isn't a bad guy. He was just worried you were a DiMera and he was afraid you were going to hurt me. He's been really great since you rescued me.

EJ: Yes, well, I'm still fully cognizant of the fact that he doesn't like me. Apparently since Stefano arrived in Salem no one likes me.

Sami: It's not you. It's him. It's hard for them, Stefano did so many bad things.

EJ: What I don't understand is if he is so evil and did all these terrible things to the Bradys and the good people of Salem, why isn't he in prison?

Sami: Because they could never prove it was him or he's disappear before they could do anything for him. Tony was the first DiMera to ever go to jail.

EJ: Interesting. So, did your Uncle Bo try and talk you out of marrying me?

Sami: No. He's being really supportive. Um, EJ, he and my Aunt Hope are coming. I mean, your mother's here, someone from my family should be here and Uncle Bo won't do anything. I couldn't stop him.

EJ: Oh, Samantha, come on. Do you really think Detective Brady is coming here to wish us well and be witnesses to our marriage? He's coming here to talk you out of marrying me. He's a Brady.

Sami: Well, technically, he's a Kiriakis.

EJ: Yes, but he was raised a Brady and none of them like me. I'm sure when he arrives your mother and father will be in tow.

Sami: No, he promised me. EJ, if it's not just him and my Aunt Hope, we'll leave and go to some justice of the peace. Please, I want someone from my family here. (she pouts) Please.

EJ: Oh, alright, but if your parents….

Sami: They won't be, he promised.

EJ: Fine, we'll wait until they arrive. But so help me if they are not alone, Samantha, I can't say what I'll do if they aren't alone.

Sami: He promised me and I believe him.

EJ: Fine, I'll see you for dinner.

EJ left without kissing her; she knew he was mad, she just hoped Bo kept his promise and didn't bring her parents. EJ makes another mysterious phone call.

EJ: Yes, it's EJ…….I know, but something's come up. I need you to make sure Roman, Marlena, and John are still in Salem. Sami called home and apparently Bo and Hope are on their way. No one can stop this wedding. Call me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 85**

Back in Salem. Bo's frantically trying to make arrangements to get to England in time for Sami's wedding. He calls Hope who's with John and Marlena at Chez Rouge.

Bo: Hey Hope.

Hope: Bo, what's wrong?

Bo: What do mean, what's wrong? Nothing's wrong.

Hope: I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong?

Bo: Nothing, really. Where are you?

Hope: I'm at Chez Rouge with John and Marlena.

Bo: Okay, can you excuse yourself and call me back, then meet me at home. It's important and Marlena can't know what's going on.

Hope: Okay. I'll call you back from the car?

Bo: Good. I'll talk to you in a few minutes and then see you at home.

Hope: Okay.

Hope: Hey, Bo needs me to meet him at home. I have to excuse myself. I'm sorry, we'll have lunch another time.

Marlena: Is something wrong?

He didn't say, but I don't think so. He just said to meet him at home.

Hope, I'll walk you out, Doc, you don't mind.

Marlena: No, I'll talk to Maggie.

Okay, what's going on?

Hope: I don't know, he really didn't say. He did say Marlena couldn't know.

Hmmm, must be about Sami.

Hope: John, I'd tell you if I knew, but he didn't say. Don't say anything to Marlena, okay.

Sure. Keep in touch.

Hope: I will.

In the mean time, Bo is trying to make arrangements.

Bo: Victor, I need the Titan jet.

Victor: For what?

Bo: Victor, can I just use the jet.

Victor: Not until I know why.

Bo: Hope and I need to go to England, police business.

Victor: Police business? Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?

Bo: Victor, the jet?

Victor: Certainly, I'll call the airfield and have Nico and the pilot meet you there.

Bo: Victor, I don't need Nico's help.

Victor: You want my jet for "police business" in _England_. Sounds to me you need Nico.

Bo: Fine, I don't have time to argue. Hey, I gotta go, Hope's calling.

Hope: What's wrong?

Bo: How do you feel about a trip to England?

Hope: England? What's in England?

Bo: Sami and EJ.

Hope: Why do you need me?

Bo: She's marrying him.

Hope: What? Bo, we have to tell Roman and Marlena.

Bo: No. I promised her it would be just you and I and I wouldn't tell her parents.

Hope: Bo.

Bo: Come on, Fancy Face, England. You know how you feel about England and I can't break my promise to Sami if I want her to trust us.

Hope: Alright. How are we getting there?

Bo: Meet me at the house, I'll fill you in.

Hope: Fine. I'll see you there.

**Part 86**

As Bo and Hope race the clock to get to Sami, EJ is trying to get time to move faster. He promised Sami the wedding would happen after midnight but was worried about Bo and Hope not being the only ones coming. He decided to subtly try and get Sami to avoid her superstitions and move up the wedding.

EJ: Samantha, can I talk to you?

Sami: Sure, what's going on.

EJ: I was wondering, how would you like it if we moved the wedding up to dusk. I just can't wait for you to be my wife.

Sami: EJ, we can't do that. You've seen me already today, but we could do it tomorrow at dusk if you want.

EJ: You're so superstitious, nothing will happen if we move things up. I haven't seen you in your dress.

Sami: EJ, I know you think it's silly, but I need some tradition.

EJ: Alright, darling, we'll wait until after midnight.

Sami: Thank you. Oh, EJ, my uncle called. He and my Aunt Hope are going to make it on time.

EJ: Fantastic. I know what it means for you to have someone from your family. Did he mention if your parents are with him?

Sami: No, he promised me it's just he and my Aunt Hope. They're using Victor's jet to get here. They should be here in plenty of time.

EJ: Wonderful. And they know where we are?

Sami: I told them Cadberry or Candleberry Castle, and my uncle corrected me.

EJ: You are adorable. Did he figure out that it's Canterbury Castle? Didn't he?

Sami: Yes. One of he and Aunt Hope's weddings were in England and he's been here before. He knows a lot more about England than I do.

EJ: Well, you'll learn. Now, you get some rest. The stylist will be here in a couple hours to do your hair and I'll make sure dinner is sent up. Have you seen my mother?

Sami: No, she was altering the dress I picked. Isn't she in her room?

EJ: No. I just want to make sure everything is perfect today.

Sami: It will be. I love you.

EJ: I love you too. I'll let you rest now.

EJ immediately calls the states as he leaves Sami's room, only this time, he gets caught.

EJ: Did you do as I asked?

Anna, from behind him: And what is it you asked?

EJ: Mother!

Anna: Yes, Mother. What are you up to EJ?

EJ: Nothing, mom. I'm just trying to make sure Sami has the perfect day. I was making sure her parents weren't on their way to spoil the wedding.

Anna: Uh huh! EJ, I know you better than that, you never call me "mom" unless you're up to something you don't want me to know about. You know, I heard Stefano showed up in Salem. Want to explain why you didn't tell me AND what you are really up to?

EJ: Not exactly.

Anna: Well, you've got no choice. Get in there and tell me what is going on.

As EJ and Anna go to talk, Bo and Hope's plane lands.

Bo: Hope, wake up, we're here. (turning to Nico) Nico, do you know where this castle is? Was Victor able to get everything arranged.

Nico: Yes, Mr. Brady, the car is waiting and we are on time.

Bo: Good, I need to get to Sami.

Hope: Bo, you will not be the one talking to Sami.

Bo: What?

Hope: You and Nico, you talk to EJ, I'll talk to Sami.

Bo: But, Hope.

Hope: Bo, you are less than subtle and you'll only make things worse. It's taken a lot for Sami to mend fences with this family and if you say the wrong thing, she'll do exactly the opposite of what she should do just to spite us.

Bo: I guess you're right. We just need to find out what EJ's up to and I hate the thought of Sami marrying a DiMera.

Hope: I know, but you can't go rushing in there and tell her not to do it. She'll move up the wedding and never talk to the family again.

Bo: I know. I know. Fine, you talk to her. We'll talk to Wells.

Hope: Good, now let's get to the castle.

**Part 87**

As EJ and Anna talk, there's a knock at the door. EJ answers it not expecting to see Bo and Nico.

EJ, dripping with sarcasm: Bo! What a pleasant surprise.

Bo: EJ. Do you know Nico?

EJ: No, I can't say I've had the pleasure.

Nico: Mr. Wells.

Bo: Nico is my father's bodyguard, he's here to make sure nothing goes wrong.

EJ: Wrong? I'm certain I have no idea what you mean.

Bo: Let's just say if this wedding happens, we're here to make sure Sami comes back home, to Salem.

EJ: Bo, I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about. (turning to Anna) Mother, would you give Detective Brady and I a few moments.

Anna glares at EJ: I'll go make sure Sami's dress is done.

EJ: Thank you, mother.

EJ: Now, what is going on, Bo? You think I've brought Sami here to hurt her?

Bo: You know, I'm just not sure. I can't imagine why you would bring her here to get married, without her family, without telling anyone. Why would you do that?

EJ: Because I was certain her family would try and stop us and it appears I wasn't all that wrong.

Bo: Who said I was here to stop the wedding? Honestly, I haven't decided one way or another.

EJ: Well, Bo, I don't think it's your decision. It's Sami's decision and she's already made it.

Bo: We'll just see about that.

A knock at Sami's door, she answers: Aunt Hope. You made it.

Hope: Yeah, Sami, we made it.

Sami: Where's Uncle Bo?

Hope: He's talking to EJ. I thought it would be best if just you and I talked first. Bo can be a little, well, assertive I guess would be the word.

Sami: Aunt Hope, Uncle Bo said he wouldn't try and stop the wedding.

Hope: Sami, at this point he's not going to, but he does want to know what's going on. Why here, why not at home with your family?

Sami: Aunt Hope, you've been to every one of my weddings, have I ever actually gotten married? EJ thought if we came here we could actually get married.

Hope: You are right about that, you haven't had much luck actually getting married but no one even knew you and EJ were engaged.

Sami: We weren't, not until tonight.

Hope: He just asked you tonight? And you flew to England to get married? Sami, that's impulsive even for you.

Sami: Gee, thanks Aunt Hope.

Hope: I didn't mean it that way. Sami, what I meant is you've been through so much in the past couple of months. Do you really think marrying EJ the night her proposes is the best decision in the world? Why the rush?

Sami: Because he wants to marry me now. I'm not the one rushing this, he is.

Hope: Sami, why is that? Why is he pushing so hard to get married tonight?

Sami: He's not pushing.

Hope: Sami, you're in England. It's beautiful, it's romantic, and no one has ever done this for you. Don't you think maybe you aren't thinking clearly?

Sami: You just don't want me happy.

Hope: Sami, you know that's not true. Why would I fly all the way here if I didn't want you happy?

Sami: But you're trying to talk me out of marrying EJ.

Hope: No, I'm trying to make you see that this is impulsive and maybe you should wait, just a bit. Even a week. Sami, I know how much you want to be married, the whole family does, but I don't think this is the way.

Sami: No, I'm marrying EJ tonight.

Sami starts to storm out the door, but Hope stops her.

Hope: Sami, please, let's talk about this. Just listen to what I have in mind.

**Part 88**

EJ: Bo, I think I need you to leave now. I need to be getting ready for my wedding. If you and your wife are coming, we can arrange a room for you to get ready in.

Bo: Not so fast, Speed Racer, let's see what the girls decide.

EJ: What is your wife trying to do?

Bo: Don't worry.

EJ tries to push past Bo, but Nico is there.

EJ: Get out of my way.

Nico: Mr. Wells, I suggest you wait for Miss Brady to come to you.

EJ: Damn it, Bo, I will not let you stand in the way of my plans.

Bo: Your plans? Your plans? Well, EJ, what are your plans?

What do you think? To marry Samantha, tonight.

Bo: Well, let's wait for the girls.

Back in Sami's room, Hope is trying to reason with her.

Hope: Sami, every time you've rushed a wedding, what's happened?

Sami: Disaster.

Hope: And why have you tried to rush so many weddings?

Sami: Aunt Hope!

Hope: Sami, answer the question.

Sami: To hide something.

Hope: Do you think that might be why EJ is rushing this wedding?

Sami: What could EJ have to hide?

Hope: I don't know what he could be hiding, if anything; but I have an idea to slow this all down.

Sami: An idea?

Hope: Yes, and I think you're going to like it, but you have to trust that I have your best interest at heart.

Sami: Me, trust my family with my best interests?

Hope: I know, we haven't always seen eye to eye, but things have gotten better and I am really on your side this time.

Sami: Okay, what's your big idea?

Hope: I want you to wait, just a week.

Sami: But everything's arranged for tonight.

Hope: And things can be unarranged. It's not like you booked a church six months in advance, you're getting married in a castle garden that you decided on 8 hours ago.

Sami: Well, yeah, I guess I see that point.

Hope: You wait a week, we'll all stay here, you and I will shop in London, run to Paris, pick you up some wonderful honeymoon clothes, something wonderful for the wedding night, and we'll make it a week to remember.

Sami: Yeah, enough time for my parents to get here and stop the wedding.

Hope: No, we haven't told your parents what is going on. Bo promised you and he kept that promise. I just want you to slow down. Please. If you love EJ and he loves you, a week will pass in no time. By then we can arrange a fabulous wedding.

Sami: Okay, but only if EJ agrees.

Hope, to herself: He will.

Hope: Come on, let's go tell EJ and Bo the plan.

Sami: What are they going to do while we shop?

Hope: Oh, I'm sure Bo can keep him occupied.

**Part 89**

Hope: Alright, let's go talk to EJ.

Sami: I'm not sure he's going to understand.

Hope: We'll make him understand. Listen, Sami, I've been married a couple of times, I know what having a wonderful wedding means. I'll make him understand. You deserve more than a quickie wedding if this is going to be the one to last a lifetime.

Just as EJ is about to push past Nico to get to Sami, the girls knock.

Bo: Hey, Hope. How'd it go?

Hope: Fine, although I'm sure it will take some convincing to make EJ believe that.

EJ: Samantha, what did she say? What did she do?

Sami: EJ, it's okay, my Aunt Hope made a really good point and has a really good idea.

EJ: Alright, what is it?

Sami: Let's wait, just a week.

In the background Bo and Hope are exchanging looks. She motions to him to let Sami finish.

EJ: Why, Samantha, what will a week accomplish?

Hope steps in: EJ, have you ever been married?

EJ: Well, no, _Hope_, I haven't.

Hope: Neither has Sami, not really. She deserves more than just something thrown together on the day your propose.

From behind her Bo mouths: He just proposed?

Hope just stares at him: She deserves to be pampered beforehand, pick out her wedding night lingerie, her honeymoon clothes. I want to do that with her. I want to take her to London and Paris and get her some beautiful clothes and while we do that you boys can have some fun too.

EJ: And all the while you're taking her shopping, you're stalling for her parents to get here and trying to convince her not to marry me?

Sami: No, EJ, it's not like that. My Aunt Hope is just trying to do something nice. Even when I married, tried to marry, Austin, I didn't get to plan for more than a day. It's only a week. Don't you love me enough to wait just a week.

EJ looks around the room before he answers. Nico is a formatable presence. Bo and Hope are looking on, he knows he has little choice.

EJ: Of course, darling, of course I do. I just love you so much I don't want to wait, but I can see how important this is to you.

Sami: Oh, thank you EJ.

EJ: I do have a question though.

Sami: What?

EJ: How do either of us know you aren't going to go running to her parents and have them here before we get married?

Hope: EJ, that really isn't why I suggested this. I want to give Sami a wonderful wedding.

EJ: After everything she's done in the past?

Bo: EJ, Sami's my niece. She's done some things that were questionable, but she's changed. I believe that, so does Hope. We aren't here to hurt her, just make sure she has a wonderful wedding and gets home safely to Salem.

Sami: See, EJ. They're on our side.

EJ: Samantha, I have to trust you. I'll start making phone calls, canceling the plans for tonight.

Sami, hugging EJ: Thank you, EJ, thank you.

EJ: You're welcome.

Bo: Hey, I'm starved. Sami? Hope? You too EJ, let's go get something to eat.

EJ: I can't, I have to cancel the plans.

Bo: We'll wait.

EJ, somewhat huffing: Certainly. It will only be a few minutes.

Sami: Thank you, Uncle Bo, Aunt Hope. Do you really think we can go shopping in Paris?

Hope: Yes, Sami. We'll go first thing.

Sami: Thank you.

Bo: Sami, you wait here with EJ. I'm going to talk to Nico and your aunt for a minute outside, decide where to go for dinner.

Sami: Sure.

EJ's definitely not pleased at what Bo has pulled, including leaving Sami in the room with him. Calling Salem will have to wait.

Outside the room.

Bo: Okay, step one accomplished. How are you going to make sure this is what's really right for Sami?

Hope: That's your job, Bo. My job is to shop (with a rather large grin on her face).

Bo: Nico, call Victor, I'm going to need lots more money than I brought. Oh, and be prepared, I'm sending you with the girls (he laughs as Nico just shakes his head).


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 90**

Hope: Sami, time to get up. Shopping awaits.

Sami: Hey Aunt Hope. Did I drink an entire bottle of Champaign last night?

Hope: No, but close. How do you feel?

Sami: Fine. I just can't believe I drank that much. I guess I didn't realize EJ kept filling my glass until we got back here.

Hope: Where is EJ?

Sami: He slept in his room. He's trying to be a gentleman before the wedding. He said we should wait until our wedding night before we sleep together again.

Hope: That's romantic. How long until you're ready so I can tell Nico?

Sami: Just a couple of minutes. Is Nico going with us?

Hope: Yeah, Bo thought it would be safer for two women in Paris to have Nico with us.

Sami: Does that mean we can buy more stuff since Nico's there to carry it?

Hope, shaking her head in laughter: Sami. Okay, finish up, I'll have Nico bring the car around.

Hope leaves and as soon as she's gone, there's a knock at the door.

Sami: Aunt Hope, did you forget….oh, hi EJ.

EJ: Good morning. You look radiant this morning.

Sami: Thank you. I'm excited about shopping in Paris.

EJ: Wonderful. (handing Sami an envelope) This is for your excursion. Have fun. There should be plenty of Euros in there for you to get anything and everything you want, but just in case there's a credit card too.

Sami: EJ, thank you, but this is too much!

EJ: No it isn't. You would have been my wife and it would have been yours regardless had your aunt and uncle not shown.

Sami: Oh, EJ, don't do this again. They aren't here to hurt us, my aunt is being really supportive.

EJ: If you say so. Samantha, just don't let her talk you out of marrying me.

Sami: Why would you think that's why she's here?

EJ: She's your family. Your family is against this union.

Sami: Aunt Hope isn't like that. We're just going to go shopping and have fun. She's not going to try and talk me out of marrying you.

EJ: Fine. I'll just have to trust you.

Sami: Are you and my Uncle Bo going to do anything today.

EJ: Your Uncle Bo and I "hanging out", that could be interesting now, couldn't it.

Sami: EJ, give him a chance. Take him fox hunting or go play polo with him.

EJ: I don't get the idea that your uncle is the polo type.

Sami: Fine. Just play nice!

EJ: What are you saying?

Sami: I'm saying I don't trust either of you so I'm telling you, go to town, find a pub, get drunk. That you two can do together.

Bo: Did I hear find a pub?

Sami: Hi Uncle Bo.

EJ: Yes, your niece seems to think our getting drunk together will solve all the worlds problems.

Bo: Well, it may not solve the worlds problems, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Hope: BO BRADY!

Bo: What, it was Sami's idea.

Hope just shakes her head: You ready to go?

Sami: Yeah.

Hope: You two, be good!

Bo: Yes, dear!

EJ: Good bye, darling. Be safe.

Hope: Good bye boys!

Sami: Aunt Hope, can we trust them?

Hope: I don't even want to know.

**Part 91**

EJ: So, old chap, how about a trip to the pub?

Bo: Who you calling old?

EJ: Well, if the tankard fits.

Bo: Oh, I see how it is. And I bet you think you can out-drink me too.

EJ: Well, I'm sure you aren't used to our fine English Ale.

Bo: Listen, English, I'm Irish, it's in my blood to be able to drink YOU under the table.

EJ: You think so.

Bo: I know so.

EJ: Alright, then let's hit the pub.

In the car on the way to Paris, Hope and Sami talk as Nico listens and watches from the rear view mirror.

Sami: Aunt Hope, EJ's not right, you aren't here to talk me out of marrying him, are you?

Hope: Sami, would I be on my way to Paris to take you shopping if I was trying to break you and EJ up?

Sami: EJ's just so sure that's why you are here.

Hope: Sami, I promise, I didn't fly all this way just to break you up. Yes, Bo and I are concerned but we also want to see you happy. If EJ makes you happy, then we are happy.

Sami: What do you think the two of them are doing today.

Hope: I think they are doing exactly what you told them to do.

Sami: What do you mean?

Hope: Going to a pub and getting drunk together. Hey, Nico, we probably should have sent you with the boys. I think they'll need you more than Sami and I.

Nico: Mrs. Brady, I think I'll have an easier time keeping an eye on you two than I would trying to keep Mr. Brady and Mr. Wells out of trouble.

Hope: You could be right about that.

Sami: You don't think they would hurt one another, do you?

Hope: No, but I do think there will be a lot of self inflict pain between the two of them.

Sami: What do you mean?

Hope: I think they are going to find a pub and get drunk and act like "men" and that's one contest I don't want to witness.

Nico: I think you are right, Mrs. Brady.

Hope: Thank you, Nico.

Back at the castle, EJ and Bo have managed to make it to the local pub.

EJ: Two half-yards of stout.

img Half-yard? Just a half? Not man enough for a whole yard?

EJ: Seriously, Bo, you should really pace yourself.

Bo: I think you are the one who needs to pace himself.

EJ: Are you seriously challenging me?

Bo: Not challenging you, just putting you in your place.

EJ: Ah, I see. (turning back to the bartender) apparently we'll make those full yards.

Bartender: Sure buddy.

Bo: So, EJ, how are you at darts?

EJ: I can hold my own.

Bo: Good, let's play some darts.

**Part 92**

Sami and Hope have arrived in Paris. As they depart the plane, Sami is in awe of the city.

Hope: Sami, did you ever imagine you'd be shopping for your wedding and honeymoon in Paris?

Sami: Aunt Hope, I can't believe this might really happen. EJ's still sure you are here to break us up and now he and Uncle Bo are off together. I'll probably get back and EJ will be convinced he doesn't want to be part of this family.

Hope: Sami, don't say that. Bo isn't going to try and change his mind. What I think Bo is going to do is try and show him who's the bigger man by getting drunk and arm wrestling or something. Just "boy" stuff. He's not going to do anything to EJ.

Sami: I hope you are right. I'm just worried.

Hope: Well, stop. We have shopping to do. (turning) Nico, did Bo ever get in touch with Victor?

Nico: Yes, Mrs. Brady, Mr. Kiriakis said to have a wonderful time in Paris and congratulations to Miss Brady.

Hope: Good. Let's go! What do you need?

Sami: Everything except a dress. Anna made one for me and made sure it fit before she left.

Hope: Okay, so veil, something new, something blue, I'll buy something that you can borrow, and I have a surprise on it's way for the something old.

Sami: Something being sent? Aunt Hope, you didn't tell my parents.

Hope: Sami, I promised you I wouldn't and I didn't. Victor is sending the surprise. Everything is going to be fine. Now lets find something sexy for your wedding night.

Sami: Aunt Hope!

Hope: Sami, you're a grown woman and a mother, I think I know you aren't a virgin.

They both laugh and head off to shop in the best stores in Paris. As they shop, Bo and EJ continue to drink and play darts. They are tied, each one matching the other throw for throw and well on their way to being drunk.

Bo: Man, this isn't getting us anywhere. I can't win, you can't beat me.

EJ: Beat you? Beat YOU? Interesting phraseology.

Bo (beginning to slur): "Phraseology," do you ever just use normal words?

EJ: Does my vernacular bother you?

Bo: See, that's what I mean. Can't you talk like a regular guy?

EJ: What is it with you Americans that makes life so problematic when one converses in the Queen's English?

Bo, unknowingly repeating himself: See, that's what I mean. Why can't you just say "what's your problem"?

EJ: Because that would lead to an entirely different set of answers.

Bo: Ah, the hell with this. BARTENDER two more yards.

EJ: Thank you, Bo.

Bo, pointing at EJ: And put it on his tab.

EJ: Ah, I stand corrected, you're welcome, Bo.

Bo: Thank you, EJ. Now, since you can't beat me at darts, wanna try some pool?

EJ, laughing: Certainly, I'll engage you in a game of billiards.

Bo: Just rack 'em.

Both men laugh.

**Part 93**

Hope: Sami, look at this. (Hope holds up a beautiful white negligee).

Sami: Oh, Aunt Hope, that's beautiful.

Hope: It would look great on you on your wedding night, but maybe we _could_ find something sexier.

Sami: Aunt Hope, will you stop that!!

Hope: Why? It is so fun to see you get so flustered.

Sami: Aunt Hope!

As the girls continued to shop, the boys were still at the pub. After playing darts with no winner, they'd moved on to pool, or billiards as EJ preferred it be called, a game that generally had a winner, but not with these two.

Bo: So, EJ, you know how to play darts, you know how to play pool, you certainly don't seem like some snooty Oxford man.

EJ: What, Bo, you don't think that Oxford men can play billiards or shoot darts?

Bo: Not ones whose names are DiMera.

EJ: Ah, DiMera. I was waiting for that to come up.

Bo: Well, it's not like you can deny it. You are a DiMera.

EJ: By name only. As I have told every member of your family, I was not raised by the DiMeras and I didn't even know Stefano was alive until all of you did that day at the courthouse.

Bo: That's what you say, but I have to wonder.

EJ: Well, it looks like Samantha was correct, you are here to stop the wedding.

Bo: No, that is not why we are here. We are here to make sure you are on the up and up and if you and Sami do get married, you bring her back to Salem.

EJ: Bo, now you are being ridiculous. Of course I'm bringing Samantha back to Salem. Why wouldn't I bring my wife back to our home?

Bo: Well, Salem was never exactly your home. And why are you and Sami so against Marlena and Roman knowing about this wedding?

EJ: For the same reason I decided to bring Samantha to England to get married because they are against the marriage simply because of my name, not who I am. It doesn't matter to them that I saved their daughter from nearly dying in a cabin in the middle of no where. It doesn't matter that I love Samantha with all my heart. It doesn't matter I would die for her before I would allow my "family" to hurt her. All that matters to them is that I'm a DiMera.

Bo: Is that really what you think?

EJ: Bo, you and John were the ones who told Samantha that I was a DiMera in the first place. You were the ones who tried to keep her from me. Your family would rather she be with a murderer who tried to send her to death row for his crimes.

Bo: What Lucas did was a long time ago.

EJ: So that makes it all alright because it was a long time ago, it doesn't change that it happened, just that it was a long time ago. There is absolutely no evidence of any wrong doing on my part but you prefer to think the worst of me simply because of my father's name. You high and mighty Bradys can't even see when someone is the best thing to ever come along for your niece simply because I don't have the right name by your standards.

Bo: EJ if that's what you really think of the Bradys why do you want to marry Sami?

EJ: Because regardless of what I think of the Bradys, I love Samantha more than any of you can imagine. It is simply unfathomable to me that a feud that Samantha and I aren't even involved in is your reasons for not wanting us to wed.

Bo: EJ, the DiMeras have done a lot to our family.

EJ: But I've not been any part of that. I didn't even know about what had happened until you and Samantha told me.

Bo: You know, maybe you're right. Maybe we are being too hard on you. Tell you what, how about one more game of pool. You win, I back off for good, you lose, I take Sami home and this wedding is off.

EJ: Absolutely not! I will not gamble for my fiancé. As a matter of fact, I'm done here, you can find your own way back.

Bo: What's the matter, Wells? Chicken?

EJ: As a matter of fact, yes I am, but I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of what Samantha would do to me if I lost.

Bo: Yeah, I might be afraid of that too.

EJ: Well, from what I've heard, if I were you I'd be even more afraid if I lost because she would kill you if you took her from here.

Bo: You could be right. You absolutely could be right.

EJ: Alright then, another yard and a friendly game.

Bo: Sounds good!


End file.
